Wenn Bäume auf Steinen wachsen
by OnyxIdol
Summary: Ein junger Rekrut der Imperialen Armee findet sich in der Gewalt eines uralten Renegaten wieder. Der ist auf der Suche - nach einem Zuhörer, und letzten Endes auch nach einem Schüler. (Die deutsche Fassung meiner Geschichte "When Trees Grow On Stones")
1. Eröffnung

1: Eröffnung

Aeren erwachte aus einem ruhelosem Schlaf und dunklen Träumen, an die er keine Erinnerung hatte. Einen Moment lang lag er nur so da, im Zwielicht, ohne zu wissen wer oder wo er war, eingehüllt in einen dumpfen Schleier.

Dann trafen ihn die Erinnerungen wie ein Vorschlaghammer: Das Unheil, dass über die Makropole Macharius gekommen war; Berge von Leichen, die sich in den Straßen auftürmten, getötet von etwas Unsichtbarem, etwas in der Luft.

Vor allem aber erinnerte er sich an die monströsen Astartes, gleichsam ein abscheulicher Schlussstein für die Schrecken ringsum. Sie hatten aus irgendeinem Grund die örtlichen Streitkräfte angegriffen und gnadenlos jeden Überlebenden abgeschlachtet, dessen sie habhaft wurden.

Er erinnerte sich an den einen, gegen den _er_ gekämpft hatte, oder vielmehr den er _versucht_ hatte zu bekämpfen.

Der riesenhafte Krieger hatte seine Fallen sofort durchschaut war seinen Minen ausgewichen, und das mit einer Anmut, die seine massive Gestalt Lügen gestraft hatte, und einer Geschwindigkeit, die für etwas so Großes nicht hätte möglich sein sollen.

Aeren hatte auf ihn geschossen, aber sein Lasergewehr hatte der Rüstung der Angreifers nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Dann war der Krieger über ihm gewesen, und hatte Aerens Waffe mit seiner riesigen gepanzerten Faust umschlossen, um sie dann in einer geradezu spöttischen Geste langsam zu zermalmen.

Dieselbe Hand war dann vorgeschossen, hatte Aerens Kopf gepackt und ihn mühelos in die Luft gehoben. Der entsetzte Junge hatte, sein Ende unmittelbar vor Augen, nach dem Messer an seiner Seite gefingert und versucht, es in eben diesen Arm zu rammen. Wieder hatte sich sein Angriff als ineffektiv herausgestellt, all seine Wut und Furcht als vergebens. Danach war ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden.

Und nun war er hier, wo immer _hier_ war; lebendig gefangen genommen zu einem zweifellos abscheulichen Zweck.

Adrenalin durchflutete ihn nun, und er fuhr hoch und sah sich um. Er befand sich in einer Zelle aus grauem Metall, kahl bis auf die Nieten, die alles zusammenhielten, und einem kleinen, in den Boden eingelassen Gitter in einer Ecke.

Ein schwaches Licht kam von der linken Seite, wo eine Reihe dicker Metallstreben den Eingang zu seiner Misere formten. Dahinter sah er die Umrisse einer riesenhaften Gestalt.

Aeren stand auf und bewegte sich langsam auf die Streben zu; sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.

Als er näher kam, stockte ihm der Atem; denn auf der anderen Seite saß der hässlichste Mann, den er je gesehen hatte. Er war ein Riese; selbst zusammengesunken, wie er dort auf seinem kleinen Hocker saß, überragte er Aeren um mehr als Haupteslänge. Er trug eine einfache Tunika aus Leder, die seine Unterarme und Unterschenkel unbedeckt ließ. Seine Haut, die nur aus rotem und grauem Narbengewebe zu bestehen schien, spannte sich über mächtigen Muskeln. Das schlimmste an ihm war sein Gesicht; hager sah es aus, und die Haut zog sich lose über den ungeschlachten, kahlen Schädel. Dominiert wurde es von einer riesigen Nase, die wohl unzählige Male gebrochen worden, und krumm und schief wieder zusammengewachsen war. Die linke Seite seines Unterkiefers wies eine Delle auf, und sein rechter Mundwinkel hing form- und kraftlos herab, als ob kein Leben darin sei. Dem Rest seines Körpers gleich, war jeder Quadratzentimeter von Narben bedeckt, und am auffälligsten war eine in der ungefähren Form eines achtstrahligen Sterns, die mit geringer Fertigkeit und noch geringerer Sorgfalt in sein Fleisch geschnitten worden war. Ihr Mittelpunkt befand sich hoch auf der linken Seite seiner Stirn, und ihr südlichster Ausläufer reichte fast herab bis zum Auge.

Die Augen selbst, die Aeren eingerahmt von schweren Lidern beobachteten, waren kaum zu sehen. Tief saßen sie in ihren Höhlen unter der mächtigen Braue, und grau waren sie, und kein Licht oder Leben war in ihnen. Es sah alt aus, dieses Gesicht, furchtbar, furchtbar alt. Die Züge des Riesen verrieten kein Gefühl, es sei denn, sein schiefer Mund sei ein Zeichen der Geringschätzung gewesen.

Aeren war hin und her gerissen zwischen Faszination und Abscheu.

Nach einem Moment sprach der Riese ihn an. „Was siehst du, Junge?" Seine Stimme klang, als riebe man zwei Steinplatten aneinander; eine Stimme geformt von Unheil und Schmerz.

Aeren antwortete nicht. Er war von der Präsenz des Mannes überwältigt, und erstarrt unter seinem gleichgültigen und leblosen Blick.

Nach einer Weile sprach der Riese erneut. „Was… siehst du, Junge?"

Aeren schluckte. „Muskeln und Narben."

Der hässliche Mann zeigte keine Reaktion. Dann bewegte er sich kurz, sein Gewicht auf seinem Sitz verlagernd. „Und was denkst du, bin ich?"

Der Junge versuchte, seine rasenden Gedanken zu ordnen; und dann, in einem Winkel seines Verstandes erfüllt von Eifer und heiligem Zorn, fand er seine Antwort. „Ein Verräter." Und dann, nach einem weiteren Augenblick: „Ein Ketzer. Ein Mutant. Ein Mörder." Er holte tief Luft. „Ein Bastard. Ein verfluchter Hurensohn der den Tod verdient, oder vielmehr, gefoltert zu werden bis er um Gnade bettelt, und _dann_ den schmerzhaftesten denkbaren Tod zu sterben."

Er atmete jetzt schwer, und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Er war sich sicher, dass er nun sterben würde, aber in diesem Moment kümmerte ihn das nicht; nichts hatte mehr Bedeutung.

Doch der Riese saß einfach nur da, still wie ein Stein. Minuten schienen zu vergehen bevor er antwortete. „Ein Verräter bin ich, auf mehr als eine Art. Auch Ketzer hat man mich genannt, aber das ist nur ein anderes Wort mit der gleichen Bedeutung. Ein Mutant bin ich nicht, und wenn dir irgend etwas an deinem Leben liegt, wirst du mich nicht noch einmal so nennen. Ein Mörder bin ich, aber das gilt für jeden Krieger, deine Kameraden in der Armee eingeschlossen. Und in der Tat hast du dir alle Mühe gegeben, selbst auch einer zu werden, oder etwa nicht?"

Bevor Aeren antworten konnte, fuhr der Mann fort. „Was den Rest angeht: du fühlst dich genötigt, deinen Zorn auszudrücken. Tu das, aber tu es schnell. Meine Geduld ist nicht grenzenlos."

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen. „Wie ist dein Name?"

Aeren antwortete nicht und setzte stattdessen ein trotziges Gesicht auf. Der Hässliche schob ein Tablett mit Essen durch die Gitterstäbe. „Iss etwas, und ruhe dich aus. Und wenn ich zurückkomme, reden wir."

Damit stand der Riese auf und verschwand. Aeren blieb zurück, seinem Elend überlassen.

* * *

 **Willkommen zu meiner Geschichte, oder vielmehr der Übersetzung des ersten Kapitels meiner Geschichte "When Trees Grow On Stones" (Die ich just vorhin umbenannt habe - vorher hieß sie noch "Stone and Tree". Ich habe schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie umzubennen, und jetzt schien es mir der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein)**

 **Ich habe heute den größten Teil des Tages damit zugebracht, und gemerkt dass es eine Heidenarbeit ist ^^; Manche Sätze lassen sich gut übersetzen, an manchen sitzt man auch gerne mal eine halbe Stunde.  
**

 **Ich habe auch gemerkt, dass die deutsche Grammatik zum Teil echt hart ist. Einige Probleme hatte ich an den Stellen, an denen die Vorzeitigkeit mit dem Konjunktiv zusammen kommt, und bei einigen Stellen bin ich mir immer nocht nicht sicher ob sie richtig sind. Falls du also ein Grammatikass bist und Fehler findest, lass es mich gerne wissen ; )**

 **Ich werde wohl noch ein paar Kapitel übersetzen, da die Geschichte etwas langsam anfängt, aber ich glaube das komplette Ding werde ich nur machen, wenn die Nachfrage groß genug ist - wie gesagt, das Übersetzen ist richtig anstrengend und zeitintensiv.**

 **Sollten Leute sich hier oder bei späteren Kapiteln beflissen fühlen, Reviews zu hinterlassen, werde ich, wie in der englischen Variante auch, immer im nächsten Kapitel darauf antworten.**

 **Mal schauen wie das hier wird ;)**

* * *

 **Erstmal danke für's Lesen :)!  
**


	2. Erwartungen

2: Erwartungen

Als Aeren das nächste Mal erwachte, war er völlig entkräftet. Auf allen Vieren kroch zu der Stelle, an der das Tablett mit Essen immer noch auf ihn wartete. Darauf fand er eine Portion grauen Breis, und dazu einen Becher aus Blech, der mit Wasser gefüllt war. Besteck gab es bezeichnenderweise keins. Nachdem er das graue Zeug vorsichtig probiert und für genießbar befunden hatte, erwachte sein Hunger, und er schlang die dürftige Mahlzeit hinunter. Das Wasser schmeckte abgestanden und hatte eine metallische Note, aber immerhin verringerte es seinen Durst ein wenig.

Nachdem er sein Mahl beendet hatte, versuchte er, seine Situation zu durchdenken; doch seine Gedanken waren unruhig, die Eindrücke der jüngsten Zeit noch zu stark. In seiner Verzweiflung richtete er ein kurzes Gebet an den Gebieter der Menschheit: „Erhabener Imperator, äh, hier spricht Aeren Mallory. Ich weiß, dass du furchtbar damit beschäftigt bist, dein großes Reich zu bewachen, aber ich stecke gerade in einer echt besch-… Klemme, und könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen um diesem Ketzer zu entkommen, der mich gefangen genommen hat. Das wäre echt super, Danke." Entkommen. Das war es. _Die erste Pflicht eines jeden gefangenen Soldaten_ , hatte sein Spieß einmal gesagt. Er würde eine Waffe brauchen. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Tablett und dem Becher zu. Beide waren aus dünnem Blech und würden sich leicht verformen lassen. Er nahm den Becher und plättete ihn, so dass er zu einem flachen und halbwegs stabilen Metallstück wurde. Mit erheblich größerem Aufwand faltete er eine Ecke in einem Winkel von fünfundvierzig Grad um. Anschließend begutachtete er sein Werk. Natürlich besaß das Ding keine Schneide, und genaugenommen auch keine nennenswerte Spitze, aber an den richten Stellen würde es schon etwas Schaden anrichten. Einigermaßen zufrieden, schob er seine Waffe hinten unter den Gürtel und wartete.

Er war einige Male in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen und wieder erwacht, zuweilen von Alpträumen unsanft in die Realität zurück gerissen, als sein Entführer zurückkehrte.

Aeren beobachtete den Riesen aus halb geschlossenen Augen, und sah ihn wieder auf seinem kleinen Hocker Platz nehmen.

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, Junge."

Aeren wandte sich ihm zu. „Was wollt Ihr von mir?"

„Ich will mit dir reden."

„Wenn Ihr mit mir reden wollt, holt mich aus dieser Zelle raus."

„Nein."

„Na gut, dann fahrt zur Hölle." Damit drehte Aeren sich weg. Ein paar Augenblicke geschah nichts. Dann hörte er ein Motorengeräusch und das Schnappen eines Schlosses. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah er, dass einige der Streben verschwunden waren und sich ein Durchgang geöffnet hatte. In der Türöffnung stand der Riese. Aeren erhob sich. Nun, da sie beide auf den Füßen waren, überragte ihn der Astartes noch weit mehr, und der Junge sah, dass er seinem Feind kaum bis an die Hüfte reichte.

Einen Moment lang zögerte er, einmal mehr von seinem so gewaltigen Widersacher eingeschüchtert. Erneut kam ihm sein Spieß in den Sinn: _Wenn ein Feind vor dir steht, ist das die einzig denkbare Richtung_. Also blickte er dem Hünen in die Augen und trat vor. Noch immer ließ das Gesicht seines Gegenübers keine Schlüsse auf dessen Gedanken zu. Aeren hielt seinem Blick stand, gestärkt durch Zorn und Trotz. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den Angriff ablaufen, den er plante. Er würde auf den Schritt zielen, die einzige empfindliche Stelle, die er erreichen konnte. Das würde seinen Gegner hoffentlich in die Knie zwingen, und ihm erlauben, als nächstes dessen Augen zu attackieren. Ein letzter Schritt, und er stand direkt vor seinem Feind, und seine Hand fand seine improvisierte Waffe.

„Worüber wollt ihr reden?" Seine Hand schoss in einem Bogen aufwärts, aber entweder hatte der Marine einen Angriff erwartet oder seine Reflexe waren einfach verdammt gut ausgeprägt; vielleicht traf auch beides zu. So oder so bewegte er blitzartig sein linkes Bein zurück und außer Gefahr, während er gleichzeitig das rechte beugte, und so tief genug kam, um Aeren's Handgelenk mit seiner enormen, unförmigen Faust fangen zu können. Der Junge sah wieder nach oben. Der hässliche Kopf wandte sich nach links und inspizierte das Metall in Aeren's Hand für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann fanden die stumpfen grauen Augen wieder die des Jungen, und der Riese nickte kurz.

„Einfallsreichtum. Entschlossenheit. Deshalb habe ich dich verschont."

Aeren wusste darauf nichts zu antworten.

„Allerdings ist Schmerz der Preis des Versagens." Und damit riss er den Arm des Jungen brutal zur Seite. Aeren hörte ein scheußliches Knacken, und ein grausamer Schmerz setzte seine rechte Seite in Brand. Er schrie.

* * *

 **A/N: Übersetzen is immer noch anstrengend, und leider selten völlig zufrieden stellend. Aber ich will auch mein Schreiben auf Deutsch üben, also ist es eine willkommene Herausforderung.**

 **Bei diesem Kapitel ist mir aufgefallen dass ich manchmal eine Stelle etwas ruhen lassen muss, bis mir ein Geistesblitz für eine gute Übersetzung kommt. In der englischen Variante habe ich kaum Formulierungen nachträglich verändert, wenn überhaupt. Hierbei könnte das öfter passieren.**

 **Und ich werde wohl in Zukunft nicht mehr die römischen Zahlen für die Kapitel verwenden, die sind doch irgendwie unpraktisch, obwohl sie natürlich interessant aussehen.**

* * *

 **Danke für's Lesen : )**


	3. Namen und Unterwerfung

3\. Namen und Unterwerfung

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Aeren in einem Dunst aus Schmerzen. Irgendwann kam ein Mann, den er nicht kannte, und renkte seine Schulter wieder ein; das linderte seinen Schmerz. Ein wenig. Halb bewusstlos wie er war, kam es dem Jungen nicht einmal in den Sinn, dem Fremden zu danken, den er nur durch einen Schleier aus Tränen sehen konnte. Er bekam noch etwas „für die Schmerzen" und wurde dann wieder sich selbst überlassen. Nach einer Weile klang der Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Pochen ab, und Aeren schlief ein.

Als er erwachte, fand er ein weiteres Tablett mit Essen vor, welches er wieder hastig leerte. Anschließend erleichterte er sich über dem Gitter in der Ecke, und dann setzte er sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand, Geist und Sinne durch das Schmerzmittel angenehm betäubt. Erneut dachte er an sein Zuhause, die Makropole Macharius, und das, was er dort erlebt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob wohl jemand den Angriff überlebt hatte, und ob unter den Überlebenden vielleicht welche seiner Kameraden sein mochten. Er dachte auch an seine Mutter. Auch _dies_ waren bittere Erinnerungen, oder sie wären es gewesen, wenn das Schmerzmittel nicht alle seine Gefühle unterbunden hätte. Irgendwann schlief er wieder ein.

* * *

Jedwedes Zeitgefühl kam ihm abhanden. Es gab kein Fenster, und das dämmrige Licht vor seiner Zelle blieb stets unverändert. Zwei weitere Male wurde ihm etwas zu essen gebracht, von einem dünnen, blassen Mann mit kahl geschorenem Kopf und gesenktem Blick, der ihm ebenfalls fremd war. Aeren versuchte mit ihm zu reden, wurde aber komplett ignoriert. Als die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels nachließ, kehrte das Pochen in seine Schulter, seinen Arm und seinen Rumpf zurück, allerdings weit weniger schlimm als zuvor. Vorsichtig versuchte er, die Hand zu heben und den Arm etwas zu strecken, aber sein Körper heilte ihn augenblicklich von dieser Anwandlung. Vor Schmerz grimassierend ließ er seinen Arm langsam wieder an seine Seite sinken.

Als er allmählich das Gefühl hatte, er würde vom Anstarren der Zellwände wahnsinnig werden, kehrte der Riese zurück und warf wortlos etwas zu ihm hinein. Aeren bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann auf den Gegenstand. Es handelte sich dabei um ein großes, leicht rostiges Messer. Aeren nahm es in die Hand und prüfte die Schneide vorsichtig mit dem Daumen. _Schrott_. Das Gesicht von Abscheu verzerrt, wandte er sich an seinen Peiniger.

„Was soll ich damit?"

„Für die bestandene Prüfung."

„Ihr meintet doch, ich hätte versagt."

„Es ist dir nicht gelungen, mich anzugreifen, aber das war nicht die Prüfung. Ich wollte sehen, ob du dich dazu _entscheiden_ würdest."

„Und ich krieg' das beschissenste Messer das Ihr finden konntet."

„Eine unvollkommene Waffe für einen unvollkommenen Krieger."

Aeren schnaubte.

Nach diesem Wortwechsel öffnete der Riese die Tür und befahl dem Jungen, ihn erneut anzugreifen; eine Aufforderung, der Aeren nur allzu gerne nachkam. Er schrie, hackte und stach, aber stets blieb die Luft sein einziges Opfer.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte der Riese, nicht im Geringsten von diesem grotesken Scheinkampf aus der Ruhe gebracht.

Aeren schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wie ist Eurer?"

„Errake." Das ließ den Jungen innehalten; damit allerdings handelte er sich eine Rückhand des Riesen ein, die ihn mit brummendem Schädel auf die Bretter schickte.

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, kam er, etwas wackelig, wieder auf die Beine. „Fickt euch. Was für ein beschissener Name ist das denn?" Er stürzte sich wieder auf seinen Gegner, der, wie zuvor, mühelos auswich.

„Manche nennen mich auch Steinherz."

„Ah ja, ich werde Euch einfach einen Riesenbastard nennen." Nur einen Herzschlag dauerte es, da traf ihn Errakes Faust wie ein Vorschlaghammer in die Magengegend. Der Schlag raubte ihm den Atem, und er brach zusammen, würgend und nach Luft schnappend.

„Vergiss nicht, mit wem du es zu tun hast, Junge," dröhnte Errakes Stimme zu ihm herab. „Manchmal bedarf es Demut um zu überleben. Das ist deine nächste Prüfung, und sie dauert den Rest deines Lebens. Also, wie ist dein Name?"

„Aeren," krächzte der Junge. „Aeren Mallory."

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Ich bin dreizehn." Aeren fühlte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Die ganze Sache war einfach nicht fair; nichts davon.

„Steh' auf."

Der Junge erhob sich, voll des Elends, seine Arme um sich geschlungen. „Was wollt ihr von mir?"

„Wie gesagt, ich will mit dir reden. Und ich werde dir ein paar Dinge beibringen; Kontrolle über deine erbärmlichen Gefühle zu erlangen steht ganz oben auf meiner Liste." Er ließ das einen Moment wirken. „Und jetzt greif' mich wieder an."

* * *

Als er es als genug ansah, ließ Errake den Jungen in seiner Zelle zurück, völlig erschöpft und mit blauen Flecken übersät. Er trat hinaus in den spärlich beleuchteten Korridor, und das Klingeln einiger kleiner Glocken verriet ihm die Anwesenheit eines seiner engsten Vertrauten. „Endymion."

Der Angesprochene trat aus den Schatten. Die zwei hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können: so alt Errake erschien, so jung wirkte Endymion; so wie der Herr an grauen Stein gemahnte, so erinnerte der Diener an leuchtende Bronze. Er hätte als ein Mann von vierzig durchgehen können, wäre da nicht sein übermenschlicher Körperbau gewesen. Seine Züge waren eine Skulptur makelloser Symmetrie, überzogen von leicht gebräunter Haut. Auch die seine war von zahllosen Narben übersät, von denen jedoch nur die wenigsten mit Erinnerungen an Kämpfe verbunden waren. Die übrigen waren von zarten Händen mit großer Kunstfertigkeit in sein Fleisch geschnitten worden, und formten ein komplexes Gewebe aus Bildern, ein lebendes Kunstwerk, dass sich von Kopf bis Fuß um seinen Körper wand. Vervollständigt wurde seine Erscheinung durch eine Kaskade seidigen schwarzen Haares, dass ihm bis über den halben Rücken fiel. Er war eine unzweifelhaft schöne Kreatur.

„Wie ist es mit dem Jungen gelaufen?" Seine Stimme war ein schnurrender Tenor, der von seiner Zunge rollte wie Honig.

„Im Moment ist er noch ein winselnder Welpe. Es wird Zeit brauchen." Die beiden begannen, den Korridor entlang zu gehen.

„Du hast ihn das Messer behalten lassen?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Nun, er könnte sich umbringen."

„Er könnte, aber ich glaube nicht dass er es tun wird. Fürs Erste hält ihn seine Wut am Leben. Und ich glaube, dass Härte in ihm verborgen ist."

„Also _wirst_ du ihn erheben?"

„Ja. In ein paar Wochen werde ich Sabato veranlassen, mit den initialen Prozeduren zu beginnen. Falls der Junge so lange überlebt."

Für eine Weile gingen sie schweigend weiter. Schließlich nahm Endymion das Gespräch wieder auf: „Es gibt Neuigkeiten. Anscheinend war der Heerführer mit der Operation auf Ocallus zufrieden."

„Zeichen und Wunder. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Abaddon dazu überhaupt in der Lage ist. Wie auch immer, seine gute Laune wird nicht lange halten. Sobald seine Aufmerksamkeit nachlässt, verschwinden wir."

„Hältst du das für klug? Immerhin ist er der _Heerführer_."

Errake blieb stehen und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Gefährten, der sich ihm zuwandte. „Er kann sich meinetwegen zum Imperator krönen lassen, dass wäre mir auch egal. Seit Terra habe ich niemandem mehr gedient außer mir selbst, und ich bin zu alt um vor diesem Narren niederzuknien."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte Endymions Lippen. „Und doch _hast_ du vor ihm gekniet, vor nicht einmal drei Monaten."

Errake funkelte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann setzte er seinen Weg fort, seinen Stellvertreter neben sich.

* * *

 **A/N: Hui, dieses Kapitel war wieder ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Die grobe Übersetzung ging sehr schnell, aber der Feinschliff hat wieder sehr lange gedauert. Wenn sich nicht bald eine gewisse Routine einstellt, werde ich ewig für die ganze Geschichte brauchen.  
**

 **Oh, und ich habe mich entschlossen, Abaddons Titel "Warmaster" nicht mit dem gängigen "Kriegsherr" zu übersetzen, sondern mit "Heerführer". Wird dem englischen Ausdruck auch nicht ganz gerecht, aber besser als "Kriegsherr" wirkt es allemal. Ich hatte auch an "Kriegsmeister" oder "Heermeister" gedacht, aber die beiden Begriffe fand ich etwas seltsam und "Heerführer" gefällt mir besser. Ich habe aber gelernt dass "Heermeister" ist ein echter Titel in der römischen Armee war, also kein absoluter Neologismus meinerseits.**

* * *

 **Danke für's Lesen :)  
**


	4. Wurzeln

4: Wurzeln

Aeren trainierte. Als er erfahren hatte, dass er auf einem Schiff war, der _Deimos_ , und bereits Lichtjahre von Ocallus entfernt, hatte er seine Intention zu fliehen widerwillig begraben. Und selbst wenn er eine Chance gehabt hätte zu fliehen, wohin hätte er gehen können? Seine Heimatwelt wurde nun von einer Gruppe beherrscht, die Errake als „Chaos" bezeichnete, und wenn seine Behauptung stimmte, war jeder, den Aeren gekannt hatte, entweder tot oder diente dieser Gruppe, freiwillig oder unter Zwang. Er wusste nicht, was er von diesen Leuten halten sollte, aber offenbar waren sie Feinde des Imperiums und hatten es irgendwie geschafft, Astartes für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Wie sie mit einer solchen Ketzerei unter den stets wachsamen Augen des Gottkaisers davon kommen konnten, war ihm unbegreiflich. Sicherlich konnten sie sich nicht mit den wahren Astartes und der Macht der Imperialen Armee messen, die über Milliarden von Soldaten verfügen konnte? (Aeren wusste nicht genau, wie viel eine Milliarde war, aber es klang auf jeden Fall beeindruckend.) Er hatte dies auch großspurig seinem Entführer erzählt, aber Errake war auf frustrierende Weise unbeeindruckt geblieben. Aeren begann sich zu fragen ob der Hüne irgendwie blöde war; er zeigte nie irgendwelche Gefühlsregungen und neigte dazu, sehr langsam zu sprechen, was dem Jungen gehörig auf den Geist ging.

* * *

Er wusste nicht, wie viele Leute auf dem Schiff waren. Er hatte ein paar gesehen, als Errake ihm Teile der Deimos gezeigt hatte. Die meisten schienen Sklaven zu sein, die ihren Aufgaben mit leisen Stimmen und gesenktem Blick nachgingen. Doch einige schienen Errake auch willentlich zu dienen, und brachten ihm anscheinend echten Respekt entgegen. Er war nur zwei weiteren Astartes begegnet: Endymion, der ebenso bizarr aussah wie Errake, wenn auch auf eine komplett andere Art und Weise. Sein Gemüt war ebenfalls ein anderes, fröhlich und charmant. Und dann war da noch Sabato, wohl eine Art Arzt, und von erfrischend normalem Aussehen – das heißt, für einen Space Marine jedenfalls. Letzterer hatte einige seltsame Untersuchungen an ihm vorgenommen, während er Aeren's zahlreiche blaue Flecken und Abschürfungen komplett ignorierte. Als er dem Jungen „keine fatalen Mutationen" beschied, fuhr der dieser ihn an: „Natürlich nicht!" Den Apothekarius ließ das kalt.

* * *

Aeren konnte sich auf seine Situation nicht so recht einen Reim machen. Auf der einen Seite war offensichtlich ein Gefangener und wurde nicht besonders gut behandelt; vor allem natürlich von Errake. Andererseits schien er einen anderen Stand zu haben als die Sklaven denen er begegnet war. Und obwohl es ihm schwerfiel, sich das einzugestehen, so waren diese Leute doch weit entfernt von dem, was die Ekklesiarchie im Allgemeine über Apostaten verbreitete. Zum Einen fand kein Verspeisen von kleinen Kindern statt, soweit er das beurteilen konnte; und auch die generelle Hygiene schien auf einem recht ordentlichen Niveau zu sein.

Das Schlimmste, was man ihm antat, war das Training. Und natürlich bezog er während seiner Übungskämpfe mit Errake regelmäßig Prügel, aber das war kaum schlimmer als die Dinge, die er während seiner Ausbildung in der Armee erlebt hatte – oder im Waisenhaus.

Also beschloss er, die Dinge fürs Erste auf sich zukommen zu lassen – nicht dass er eine große Wahl gehabt hätte. Und da er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, stürzte er sich auf die Aufgaben, die Errake ihm gab.

* * *

So wurde er bereits ziemlich zu Anfang für eine Woche in die Tiefen des Schiffes geschickt, um Ungeziefer zu jagen. Er durfte weder Wasser noch Nahrung mitnehmen; nur das blöde rostige Messer und eine kleine Lampe. Errake erzählte ihm von den riesigen Krabblern, die er vorfinden würde, und wies ihn an, fünfzig von deren Giftdrüsen als Beweise zu sammeln.

Jene Woche verbrachte Aeren zumeist in dem trüben Zwielicht seiner Lampe, oder in kompletter Dunkelheit, wenn er Energie sparen wollte. Seine Sinne wurden rasch schärfer; er hörte die vielen seltsamen Geräusche der Maschinen, die in der Tiefe arbeiteten und dem Schiff sein Leben gaben. Er lernte auch, die Spuren der Krabbler zu lesen, blinder Insekten, von denen einige so groß wie Hunde waren. Er folgte ihnen in enge Schächte, hörte, wie sie in den Rohren raschelten, und wartete vor Öffnungen auf sie um sie mit einem Stich hinter den Kopf zu töten und zu essen.

Einmal ließ er sich beißen, und sein Bein brannte furchtbar und wurde ganz dick und grün, was seine Beweglichkeit für einige Zeit drastisch reduzierte.

Die schlabbrigen Innereien der Insekten, die er mangels eines Feuers roh verzehrte, erwiesen sich als überraschend wohlschmeckend und versorgten ihn mit Nährstoffen und Flüssigkeit. Weiteres Wasser fand er kondensiert an kalten Wänden und Treibstoffleitungen. Um zu ruhen, zog er sich an die Stellen zurück, von denen er wusste, dass die Krabbler sie mieden. Wie er so im Dunkeln saß und auf die leisen Geräusche des Schiffes lauschte, fühlte er sich manchmal beobachtet, und mehr noch, von fremden Präsenzen umgeben. Aber wenn er dann seine Lampe aufleuchten ließ, war er stets allein.

Da er nach wie vor keine Möglichkeit der Zeitmessung hatte, kehrte er zuweilen zu dem Schott zurück, an dem er seine Reise begonnen hatte, nur um es fest verschlossen vorzufinden. Bei zwei Gelegenheiten, überzeugt, die Woche müsse vorbei sein, hämmerte er gegen das Metall und rief; doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, man hätte ihn vergessen, und er wäre verdammt dazu, bis ans Ende seiner Tage durch die Dunkelheit zu streifen wie ein verfluchter Geist.

Als er die Tür schließlich doch geöffnet vorfand, weinte er, sowohl weil sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, als auch vor schierer Erleichterung. Hölle, er war sogar froh Errakes hässliches Gesicht zu sehen, als man ihn, immer noch humpelnd, zu dem alten Marine brachte. Als der Herr des Schiffes seinen Zustand und seine Erregung sah, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Immer noch unvollkommen." Aeren war entsetzt und enttäuscht, aber Errake fuhr fort: „Trotzdem hast du dich als würdig erwiesen, dein Training fortzusetzen - ebenso wie dein Leben. Und es ist höchste Zeit dass du ein paar Dinge lernst, die dir deine alten Lehrer vorenthalten haben."

* * *

 **A/N: Das Übersetzen fällt mir zunehmend leichter, und ist wirklich sehr befriedigend.**

* * *

 **Danke für's Lesen :)**


	5. Mehr als ein Mensch

5\. Mehr als ein Mensch

Nach seiner Prüfung in den Eingeweiden des Schiffes wurde Aeren nicht wieder in seine Zelle zurückgeschickt. Er erhielt einen Raum für sich, leer bis auf eine harte Pritsche. Eine weitere Tür öffnete sich in ein kleines Bad, in dem es sogar eine Duschkabine gab. Ihm erschien das alles zu diesem Zeitpunkt wie der pure Luxus. Er war nicht allzu überrascht, als er merkte, dass es kein warmes Wasser gab. Damals, im Waisenhaus, war es ein seltenes und freudiges Ereignis gewesen, wenn jemand den Hahn aufdrehte und das Wasser dampfend herauskam. Hölle, oft genug hatten sie nicht mal Strom gehabt. Das hatte sich geändert, als er zur Armee gekommen war. Er erinnerte sich daran, oft und lange unter der heißen Dusche gestanden zu haben, bis seine Haut ganz gerötet und seine Fingerkuppen runzlig gewesen waren. Die Erinnerung ließ ihn seufzen.

Er erschrak ein wenig, als er sein Gesicht in dem rahmenlosen Spiegel erblickte. Es war dünn und blass geworden, und dunkle Ränder waren unter seinen Augen. _Aber immer noch nicht so schlimm wie er,_ dachte er und musste lachen. Blechern hallte es in der kleinen Kammer.

* * *

„Alles begann mit dem großen Kreuzzug. Zumindest _davon_ hast du gehört, oder?" Aeren nickte.

Sie saßen einander gegenüber im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Ein paar Meter hinter Errake stand ein riesiger Gong, und daneben saß ein dürrer alter Mann, der ihn etwa alle fünfzehn Sekunden oder so schlug; zudem hatte der alte Mann noch einige kleine Schalen aus Metall vor sich stehen, die er ebenfalls erklingen ließ, und eine kleine Feuerschale, in die er zuweilen etwas Räucherwerk warf.

„Ja," antwortete der Junge. Er fühlte sich seltsam entspannt. Die Vibrationen und Töne, die die Luft erfüllten, erzeugten zusammen mit dem schweren Geruch des Räucherwerks eine seltsame, jenseitige Atmosphäre. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz wäre verlangsamt, den rhythmischen Schlägen des alten Mannes angeglichen. Gleichzeitig war sein Verstand geschärft und klar.

„Das war die Zeit, als der Imperator und seine Söhne, die Primarchen, aufbrachen um alle Welten unter seiner Herrschaft zu vereinen."

„Korrekt. Das waren die Anfänge des Imperiums. In jenen Tagen gab es achtzehn Legionen der Astartes, jede davon einem Primarchen untergeordnet und nach seinem Bild erschaffen. Ich gehörte zur sechzehnten; mein Primarch war Horus, und er hatte unserer Heimatwelt, Cthonia, den Rücken gekehrt um sich dem Imperator anzuschließen. Ich wurde rekrutiert, kurz nachdem Luna erobert worden war. Das war der erste Schritt des Imperators hinaus in Galaxis. Auf Luna gab es große technische Kapazitäten zur Erschaffung der Astartes, und es war _Technologie_ , und nicht Hexerei, die unsere Existenz ermöglichte. Dort wurden also die Reihen der _Luna Wolfes_ aufgefüllt; das war der Name, den meine Legion erhielt. Und dort sah ich zum ersten Mal den Imperator."

Aerens Augen weiteten sich vor Staunen. „Ihr habt den Imperator getroffen?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht _getroffen_. Ich habe ihn aus der Ferne gesehen und später zu vielen Gelegenheiten sprechen hören."

„Wie war er?"

„Unterbrich mich nicht." Errake atmete einmal tief ein und aus, während er seine Gedanken ordnete. „Er war… mehr als ein Mensch, das ist alles, was ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann. Ich weiß nicht, was er letzten Endes _wirklich_ war. Vielleicht wussten es die Primarchen, aber wir Soldaten haben es nie erfahren. In ihm schienen alle menschlichen Stärken vereint zu sein, und vielfach potenziert. Als ich ihn zuerst sah, dachte ich, er wäre wie die Primarchen. Er hatte den passenden Körperbau, und trug meistens seine goldene Rüstung. Aber da war etwas Seltsames an ihm, eine Ausstrahlung, die ihn von allen anderen unterschied. Er schien irgendwie zu leuchten, und strahlte dieses innere Licht aus, dass seine große Macht erahnen ließ. Und seine Augen. Man konnte sich in ihnen verlieren, und wenn er einen ansah, fühlte man sich nackt und hilflos. Alte Augen waren es, furchtbar, furchtbar alt."

Errake hielt für einen Augenblick inne, versunken in der Erinnerung. Aeren war völlig gebannt. Dann blinzelte Der alte Marine und der Moment ging vorüber. „Natürlich erfuhr ich erst später, dass er ein Psioniker war, und ein mächtiger dazu; vielleicht der mächtigste, den die Welt je gesehen hat."

Aeren runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist ein 'Psioniker'?"

„Ein Hexer."

Der Junge fuhr zurück. „Lächerlich. Der Imperator kann kein Hexer sein."

„Ach nein? Was ist er dann?"

Aeren rang um Worte. „Er ist der Göttliche, der Gebieter der Menschheit, der unsterbliche Herrscher Terras und aller Welten, auf denen Menschen leben." Und dann, leiser: „Er kann kein Hexer sein."

Errake beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide, und nur der Gong erfüllte den Raum mit seinem feierlichen Klang.


	6. Leuchtturm

Kapitel 6: Leuchtturm

Es war Errake, der die Unterhaltung wieder aufnahm. „Was spielt es für eine Rolle, dass der Imperator kein Gott ist? Es verringert seine Leistungen nicht. Ich würde sagen, es macht sie eher noch eindrucksvoller."

Aeren war erstaunt, als er diese Worte aus dem Mund des alten Astartes hörte. Sie beruhigten den Sturm der Gefühle ein wenig, der in ihm tobte. Wenn dieser Verräter, dieser Apostat, Bewunderung für einen Imperator aufbringen konnte den er _verlassen_ hatte, hieß das das nicht, das Aerens Anbetung gerechtfertigt war? Und doch… „Aber wenn das wahr ist, bedeutet das, dass ich mein ganzes Leben lang belogen wurde. Das ich an eine Lüge _geglaubt_ habe."

Errake schüttelte den Kopf. „Das du es geglaubt hast, spielt keine Rolle. Die Frage ist, ob du bereit bist, dich _jetzt_ davon zu lösen. Ob du den _Willen_ hast, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Oder wirst du dich an deine alten Vorstellungen klammern, obwohl du weißt, dass sie falsch sind? _Das_ wäre Schwäche."

Aeren _fühlte_ sich schwach in diesem Moment. Ihm wurde schwindelig bei der Vorstellung, einen seiner fundamentalen Glaubenssätze, oder vielmehr, einen des _Imperiums_ in Frage stellen zu müssen. Ihm war, als hätte er einen Stein in seinen Eingeweiden, und er dachte er müsste sich übergeben. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Weg aus diesem Dilemma, und schließlich fand er einen letzten Notanker. „Ihr sagt, dass die Ekklesiarchie lügt. Aber vielleicht seid Ihr auch der Lügner."

„Möglich. Aber bedenke: im Gegensatz zu denen habe ich keinen Grund zu lügen."

Aeren hob eine fragende Augenbraue. Errake fuhr fort. „Sag mir: wonach verlangt die Ekklesiarchie vor allem anderen? Was ist, für sie, die höchste Tugend?"

Aeren hatte das Gefühl, allmählich komplett den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. „Frömmigkeit?"

„Unterordnung. _Gehorsam_."

Die Worte trafen Aeren wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Sie wollen dass du _kriechst_ , dass du ein braver kleiner Bürger bist und _deine Pflicht tust_. Und ein göttliches Mandat kommt ihnen da gerade recht, findest du nicht?"

Aeren antwortete nicht. Der Raum verschwamm vor seinen Augen und begann sich zu drehen. Das letzte, was er sah, war Errakes Gesicht, unbewegt und steinern wie immer.

* * *

 _Aeren rannte. Um ihn herum erstreckte sich das Mittelschiff der großen Kathedrale vom Macharius. Die Decke, die sich hunderte Meter über ihm wölbte, lag im Schatten. Links und rechts erstreckten sich endlose Reihen von Sitzbänken; ihre Enden, ebenso wie etwaige Wände, waren in der Dunkelheit verborgen. In den Reihen sah er tote Menschen, einige stehend, einige in unordentlichen Haufen übereinander liegend. Weiter und weiter rannte er, zu dem hohen Podium am Ende des Schiffes und dem riesigen Abbild des Imperators dahinter. Dann stand er vor der Statue, und sah hinauf zu dem enormen, von einem Heiligenschein umkränzten Schädel._

„ _Bist du echt?", fragte der Junge ihn. Der Schädel blickte auf ihn herab, und irgendwie gelang es den Knochen, mitleidig auszusehen._

„ _Ich sollte nicht hier sein."_

„ _Bitte, ich muss es wissen", sagte der Junge._

„ _Ich habe keine Macht hier."_

 _Dann verschwand die Statue, und eine riesige Leinwand nahm ihren Platz ein. Darauf erschien ein Gesicht. Es war alt und fürstlich, und auf ihm saß eine prächtige Mitra, verziert mit Gold und Edelsteinen. Der_ Pontifex Urba _. Seine Stimme, obgleich von Rauschen verzerrt, schallte laut und würdevoll aus vielen Lautsprechern._

„ _Lasse die Erfüllung deiner Pflicht deine größte Freude sein. Sei dankbar, denn sie ist es, was den Menschen über von den Tieren unterscheidet. Sie aufzugeben heißt, dein Menschsein aufzugeben. Dann sollst du sollst deine Nahrung auf der Erde suchen, kriechend wie Getier. Du sollst verachtet sein von den Rechtschaffenen, und sie sollen dich jagen und töten mit dem Segen des Imperators; denn das ist das Los eines Tieres."_

 _Aeren zeigte auf die Statue, die jetzt zu seiner Rechten erschien, gerade noch sichtbar an der Grenze seines Blickfeldes. „Wusstet ihr, dass er ein Hexer ist?"_

„ _Verflucht ist er, der da außerhalb des göttlichen Lichtes wandelt, denn sein Weg liegt für immer in Dunkelheit. Keinen Brunnen wird er finden um seinen Durst zu löschen, kein Korn um seinen Hunger zu stillen. Wilde Tiere werden ihm nachstellen, und sein Weg wird übersät sein mit zerbrochenem Glas; und für alle Zeit soll er verdammt sein in den Augen des Imperators."_

 _Aeren versuchte, wieder die Statue anzusehen, doch stets verschwand sie, ehe er seinen Blick vollends auf sie richten konnte. „Aber wo ist das Licht? Wie kann ich es finden?" rief er._

 _Das riesige Gesicht war teilnahmslos. „Auf die Ungläubigen wartet allein das Feuer."_

 _Das Bild flackerte; der Pontifex verschwand, und Errake erschien an seiner Stelle._

 _Er grinste, zwei Reihen scharfer Reißzähne offenbarend. Blut floss aus seinem Mund. Seine Stimme erfüllte die schwarze Leere der Kathedrale, und es da war ein Geräusch wie mahlende Knochen. „Auf zerbrochenem Glas zu gehen ist gar nicht so schlimm."_

 _In diesem Moment fühlte Aeren eine Hand auf seiner Schulter; er drehte sich um, und sah sich einem Leichnam gegenüber, dessen tote Augen sich in ihn bohrten. „Tu deine Pflicht!"_

* * *

Er erwachte seinem Zimmer, stöhnend und mit Schweiß bedeckt. Ihm war kalt und er fühlte sich schwach; sein Hals schmerzte. Er stolperte ins Bad, drehte den Hahn auf und trank das Wasser in großen, gierigen Zügen; es schmeckte furchtbar, und das Schlucken tat weh. Als es ihn durchströmte, begann er noch mehr zu zittern.

Neben seiner Pritsche fand er ein Messer, sein eigenes diesmal, das er zuletzt auf Ocallus geführt hatte, vergeblich auf Errakes gepanzerten Arm einstechend. Das alles kam ihm nun sehr fern vor: Sein Zuhause; seine Freunde; seine Kameraden. Elend und Einsamkeit überkamen ihn nun, und er weinte, von schwerem Schluchzen geschüttelt. Nichts war ihm geblieben, und nun stellte sich auch noch sein Glaube als Lüge heraus. _Was spielt es für eine Rolle, dass der Imperator kein Gott ist_?, hatte Errake ihn gefragt. Es bedeutete, dass die Ekklesiarchie log; dass die eine Sache, die Aeren als unzweifelhaft rein und unberührbar angesehen hatte, auf einem Fundament aus Lügen beruhte. Erneut bemühte Aeren sein vom Fieber geplagtes Gehirn, um dafür eine Lösung zu finden, etwas, um diese Unmöglichkeit zu erklären; etwas, das ihm Halt geben würde. Was wäre… Was wäre wenn sie es nicht wüssten? Aeren ohrfeigte sich selbst, bemüht, seinen Geist unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wenn sie nicht wussten, dass der Imperator kein göttliches Wesen war, machte das nicht einen enormen Unterschied? Aeren schüttelte den Kopf. Das hieß immer noch, dass sie falsche Lehren verbreiteten; zwar nicht mit Absicht, aber aus Unwissenheit. Und wenn sie nicht einmal _damit_ richtig lagen, wobei mochten sie sich dann noch irren? In seinem Geist verblasste das Licht der Ekklesiarchie, und sie wurde grau und glanzlos.

Aeren stöhnte. Wenn er diesem Gedanken weiter folgte, bedeutete das, dass es hinter allem, was das Imperium ausmachte, mit all seinen Unvollkommenheiten, keine unbefleckte moralische Instanz gab, keinen Kern der Wahrheit, kein _Ideal_ zu dem man aufschauen konnte. Der Imperator mochte noch immer verehrungswürdig sein, doch was spielte das für eine Rolle, wenn sein Ruhm durch die Lügen seiner Diener überschattet wurde? Und vor allem, warum _erlaubte_ der Imperator das alles?

Zum ersten Mal sah er nun das Imperium in einem neuen Licht. Er sah seine Starrheit, die Geringschätzung, die die herrschenden Schichten ihren Untertanen entgegen brachten, die allgegenwärtige Unterdrückung und Gewalt. Nun, da der Schlussstein der Ekklesarchie seiner Legitimation beraubt war, schien das gesamte Imperium vor seinem inneren Auge zusammenzustürzen, bis nichts weiter übrig war als eine verfaulte, zerstörte Hülle.

Sein Kummer verwandelte sich jetzt in Wut, und er schrie. Es verlangte ihn danach, etwas zu zerstören, und da er nichts anderes hatte, wandte er sich seiner Pritsche zu und verschrottete sie. Währenddessen schrie er die ganze Zeit weiter, bis er das Gefühl hatte, seine Kehle stünde in Flammen. Als er fertig war, lehnte er sich an die Wand und fing wieder an zu schluchzen. Er rutschte hinunter und kam auf dem Boden zu sitzen.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Messer, und seine Tränen versiegten. Er griff danach und zog es aus der Scheide, und der polierte Stahl schimmerte im Zwielicht seines Zimmers. Auf der breiten Klinge war der doppelköpfige Adler eingeprägt, direkt oberhalb des Handschutzes.

„Warte", sagte Aeren und schluckte. „Warte mal. Verteidiger der Menschheit. Daran hat sich nichts geändert." Er küsste den Adler, und Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus. Und er war froh, denn er hatte endlich etwas gefunden, das dem Imperium ein Stück Daseinsberechtigung zurück gab; endlich etwas W _ahres_ , etwas an dem er sich festhalten konnte.

Bald darauf schlief er ein, dass Messer an seine Brust gepresst.

Als er erwachte, fühlte er sich erfrischt. Auch die Kälte schien zum größten Teil aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein. Er duschte und machte sich auf die Suche nach Errake, das Messer an seiner Seite.

* * *

 **A/N: Danke fürs Lesen : )**


	7. Steiniger Boden

7: Steiniger Boden

Errake saß in seinem Studierzimmer. Vor ihm, auf einem Tisch aus kunstvoll geschnitztem Nalholz, ruhte ein riesiges Buch, eingeschlagen in Leder und Silber. Hinter ihm war ein großes, rundes Fenster, das vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte und den Blick auf die sternenübersähte Schwärze des Alls freigab. Das elektronische Bimmeln des Interkomms ließ ihn von seiner Lektüre aufblicken. Er drückte eine Rune, und der Raum füllte sich mit sanftem Rauschen.

„Ja?"

„Es ist der Junge, mein Gebieter. Er wünscht Euch zu sprechen."

Errake klappte das Buch zu, darauf bedacht, die dünnen und spröden Seiten nicht zu beschädigen. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, der für einen Marine dimensioniert und auch entsprechend solide war.

„Schick' ihn rein."

Die Tür öffnete sich, und der Junge schritt hindurch, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Errake bemerkte das Messer in seinem Gürtel.

„Ich habe zwei Fragen, und ich will Antworten."

„Dann hast du deine Krise überwinden. Zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?"

Aeren schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich zuerst." Sie beäugten einander. Dann machte Errake eine einladende Geste und gab dem Jungen so den Vortritt.

„Ihr habt gesagt, die Ekklesiarchie hatte einen Grund mich zu belügen, weil sie meinen Gehorsam sicherstellen wollte."

Der alte Astartes nickte.

„Aber das ist das Gleiche was ihr wollt, oder? Ihr wollt mich als euren Diener."

Errake schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht an deinem Gehorsam interessiert, zumindest nicht auf lange Sicht. Ich habe keine Verwendung für einen weiteren Diener. Ich _brauche_ keinen."

„Was wollt ihr dann? Wozu diese ganze Prüfungen? Und keine Scheiße mehr."

Erneut vergingen eine Sekunden, bevor Errake antwortete.

„Also gut. Ich suche nach einem Neophyten. Wir haben vor kurzem einen unserer Waffenbrüder verloren, und ich will diese Lücke in unseren Reihen schließen."

Aeren war sich nicht sicher, ob er das richtig verstand. „Meint ihr damit..."

„Ich will, dass du ein Astartes wirst."

Aeren war schockiert. „Ihr wollt aus mir… einen Space Marine machen?"

Errake nickte langsam. „Wenn du das Zeug dazu hast."

Der Junge brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verdauen. Ein Astartes zu werden, ein Krieger der Legenden, war der Traum eines jeden Jungen, und Aeren da bildete keine Ausnahme.

„Aber… Moment mal. Würde mich das nicht zu eurem Diener machen? Die anderen Marines, sie gehorchen euch, oder? Und ihr seid ihr Anführer."

„Sie folgen mir in die Schlacht, weil sie glauben, dass ich sie zum Sieg führe. Ich bin ein erfahrener Kommandant, und ich gewinne die meisten meiner Schlachten. Und ich setze ihre Leben nicht unnötig aufs Spiel. Nicht so wie andere. Abseits der Schlachtfelder sind sie ihre eigenen Herren. Sie alle haben sich ihren Ruhm verdient, und jeder von ihnen ist auf seine Weise ein Fürst."

Aeren sah nachdenklich aus. Das erschien plausibel. Die Marines, die er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, schienen Errake mehr als einen der ihren zu betrachten denn als einen Herrn. „Das lasse ich für's erste gelten." Also eine Chance, ein Space Marine zu werden… aber dann erinnerte er sich, wo er war. Wer _sie_ waren.

„Aber was ist, wenn ich nein sage?"

Errakes Gesicht war wie immer eine Maske.

„Ihr sagt, dass ihr mich auf eurer Seite wollt. Aber ihr seid immer noch ein Feind des Imperiums, oder der Menschheit. Wenn ich mich euch anschließe, werde ich auch zu einem Verräter. Warum sollte ich das wollen? Und nochmal, was passiert, wenn ich nein sage? Tötet ihr mich und werft meine Leiche ins All? Was für eine Wahl ist das?" Er hatte sich etwas in Rage geredet. Doch er konnte sehen, dass sich auch in Errakes Gesicht etwas verändert hatte. Er erhob sich nun von seinem Stuhl, während er sich mit den Fäusten auf dem Tisch abstützte.

Aeren, dem plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde, wie gefährlich dieser Riese eigentlich war, machte einen Schritt zurück. Doch Errake wandte sich von ihm ab, und trat vor das große Fenster.

„Mein Angebot gefällt dir nicht? Diese… Wahl, wie du sie nennst, und die du so zu hassen scheinst, ist mehr als die meisten deiner Art je bekommen. Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die das Imperium und die Mächte des Chaos gemeinsam haben, ist es, dass die meisten Menschen auf beiden Seiten nie mehr als Sklaven sein werden. Sie arbeiten an den Maschinen ihrer Herren, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie vor Hunger oder Erschöpfung tot umfallen. Sie sind nur _Treibstoff_ , rasch verbraucht und vergessen. Und warum auch nicht? Das ist ihr Los, und sie verdienen nichts Besseres. Vielleicht gefällt dir das nicht. Vielleicht willst du deswegen schreien und toben; aber das ändert nichts daran, dass dies die _Welt ist, in der du lebst_.

Was ich _dir_ anbiete, ist ein Ausweg; eine Gelegenheit, die Ketten zu sprengen, die Geburt und Schicksal dir umgelegt haben. Täusch dich nicht, ein Space Marine zu werden ist schwer. _Brutal_ schwer. Nur die wenigsten haben die Kraft, das Training zu überstehen. Aber wenn du den Schmerz meisterst, und die Entbehrungen, dann kannst du mit allem fertig werden was die Welt dir in den Weg stellt."

An diesem Punkt drehte Errake sich um und fixierte den Jungen mit seinem Blick. „Aber der wahre Lohn wäre ein noch größerer: Du wärst ein _Souverän_. Du wärst der Herr deines eigenen Schicksals, und frei, der Welt deinen Stempel aufzudrücken und so zu leben, wie du es für richtig hältst. Das ist der größte Triumph, den ein Mensch erlangen kann, und nur die allerwenigsten erhalten je die Chance das auch nur zu versuchen." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „ _Das_ , und nichts Geringeres, ist es was ich dir anbiete, und du hast die Frechheit, dich darüber zu entrüsten? Dich über die _Wahl_ zu beschweren? Da scheiß' ich drauf." Errake setzte sich wieder hin. „Geh, und triff deine _Wahl_. Und weil ich dir so eine schwere Bürde aufhalse, gebe ich dir einen Tag Zeit, um es dir zu überlegen. Dann kannst du darüber nachdenken, ob du den Rest deines Lebens im Staub kriechen willst."

Der Junge wandte sich zum gehen, überrascht und überwältigt. Bevor die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, hörte er noch einmal Errakes Stimme. „Und Aeren? Eins muss dir klar sein: dies ist deine einzige Chance. Solltest du dich dazu entschließen, den _Weg zu gehen_ , solltest du besser bereit sein alles zu geben. Denn ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen."

* * *

Aeren kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Einen Moment lang blickte er reumütig auf seine zerstörte Pritsche, und setzte sich dann wieder auf den Boden. Seine gerade gewonnene Entschlossenheit war unter Errakes Ansturm zerbröckelt, und er erkannte, was für ein Narr er war: weil er Errake mit seinen Fragen herausgefordert hatte, war ihm diese endgültige Entscheidung zu früh aufgezwungen worden, während er noch dabei war, seinen Platz in dieser neuen Welt zu finden, in die er geworfen worden war.

Er betrachtete sein Messer. Der Adler, nur wenige Stunden zuvor eine Quelle der Inspiration, hatte seine Mache wieder verloren. _Was tun_? Das Imperium war für ihn gestorben; nicht das er hätte zurückgehen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. _Verteidiger der Menschhei_ t. Das war die Aufgabe der Imperialen Armee, und das war es, was er nun auch sein wollte: ein Schild für die Menschen gegen ein gleichgültiges Universum, das Errake so treffend beschrieben hatte. Die Armee wäre sein Weg dazu gewesen, aber er wusste, die Chancen das noch zu realisieren waren unterirdisch. Selbst wenn er einen Weg fand, von einem Raumschiff mitten im nirgendwo zu fliehen, selbst wenn er sie fand, würden sie ihn vermutlich sofort erschießen; falls die gruselige Inquisition ihn nicht zu erst in die Finger bekam. Aeren seufzte. Müßig, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er musste sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren, und das Beste aus der aktuellen Situation machen. Aber was war das Beste? Wenn er sich für die Sklaverei entschied, würde er ein Leben ohne Bedeutung führen. Aber wenigstens könnte er sich selbst vormachen, dass er ein Opfer war; dass er keine Wahl hatte außer zu kriechen und zu buckeln, und dass er, zumindest in seinem Herzen, dem Imperator immer noch treu ergeben war. _Aber das hat auch einen großen Teil seines Reizes eingebüßt, nicht wahr?_

Oder er könnte sich für den schweren Weg entscheiden, alles daran setzen ein Astartes zu werden und damit ein eingeschworener Feind des Imperiums. Er würde vermutlich einige ziemlich schlimme Dinge tun müssen. Er würde vermutlich sogar früher oder später gegen die Imperiale Armee kämpfen. Aber wenn es ihm gelänge… Errake hatte gesagt, er würde allem widerstehen und ein Zeichen setzen können. Also wäre er vielleicht, auch in der Lage, seine Kraft zum Wohle seiner Mitmenschen einzusetzen? Dinge zum Besseren zu wenden? Er nickte, denn die Antwort wurde immer eindeutiger: wenn es sein Ziel war, Menschen zu helfen, war dies die größte Chance dazu, die er jemals bekommen würde. Er stand auf. Errake hatte recht gehabt. Es war nie eine Wahl gewesen.

* * *

Wenige Minuten später stand er wieder vor Errake, auf seinem Gesicht eine Maske grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

„Ich bin dabei. Macht aus mir einen Space Marine."

Der alte Astartes nickte langsam. „Also gut. Du hast also einen Grund gefunden, weiterzuleben."

Aeren nickte ebenfalls. „Ja. Ich werde es für die Menschen tun." Errake warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, und ein Zucken ging durch sein Gesicht. War er wütend? _Mir egal_ , dachte Aeren. _Soll er sich aufregen_.

Aber sein zukünftiger Herr zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du wirst tun, was du für richtig hältst. So wie wir alle." Sekunden vergingen. „Eins noch, Aeren. Du hast noch nie getötet, oder?" Aeren schüttelte den Kopf. Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch sein Rückgrat hinauf.

„Du kannst kein Astartes sein, wenn du kein Killer bist. Morgen wirst du einer werden." Aerens Augen weiteten sich. „Oder du wirst tot sein. Geh. Bereite dich vor." Der Junge verließ ihn, sein Herz in der Hose und einen ungläubigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

* * *

Später fand Endymion Errake auf dem nur schwach beleuchteten Aussichtsdeck, von dem aus man fast den gesamten, gewaltigen Rumpf der Deimos entlang sehen konnte.

„Wie läuft's mit Aeren, oh höchst glorreicher Anführer?"

„Der Junge hat seine Wahl getroffen. Er wird den Weg beschreiten." Sein Stellvertreter nickte anerkennend.

„Er sagte, er will es für die Menschen tun."

Endymion lächelte. „Ah, welch ein Idealismus. Er muss sehr unschuldig sein. Wahrhaftig der kostbarste Schatz der Jugend."

„Mir wäre es lieber, der Junge würde seine Unschuld ablegen. Er ist clever, aber auch ein Träumer, und es mangelt ihm an Aggression. Morgen lasse ich ihn in der Grube kämpfen."

„Ausgezeichnete Idee."

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile. Es war still um sie, da sich das Schiff sich in der Nachtphase befand.

„Errake. Der Junge hat vor kurzem sein Zuhause verloren. Und nachdem, was du mir erzählt hast, hat auch sein Glaube einen schweren Schlag erlitten. Und _nun_ , da er sich entschlossen hat, einer von uns zu werden, ist er drauf und dran eine Welt der Schmerzen zu betreten, die er sich in seinen dunkelsten Träumen nicht vorstellen kann. Er wird etwas brauchen, das ihm Halt gibt, und seine hehren Ideen werden in der Grube nicht lange überleben. Wir müssen ihm etwas neues geben, für das er kämpfen kann, etwas _konkretes._ Oder wir könnten ihn immer noch verlieren. Erinnerst du dich, was du mir einmal gesagt hast? _Jeder von uns hat etwas, das ihn antreibt. Etwas, um_ _jene_ _n_ _ursprüngliche_ _n_ _Zweck_ _zu ersetzen, d_ _en_ _wir verloren haben._ "

„Ich erinnere mich. Hast du etwas im Sinn für unseren törichten Neophyten?"

Endymion lächelte sein süßestes Lächeln. „Ein Haustier! Etwas, das er liebhaben und beschützen kann. Das wird ihm die harte Anfangszeit erleichtern, bis er zäher geworden ist."

Errake warf ihm aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu. „Also gut." Sein Stellvertreter klatschte in die Hände. „Überlass das ruhig mir! Ich werd' auf jeden Fall was finden." Und damit verschwand er im Zwielicht, eine fröhliche Melodie pfeifend.


	8. Die Grube

8: Die Grube

Aeren trainierte für den Rest den Tages wie ein Besessener : Laufen, Gewichtheben, Kampftechniken. Das linderte seine Nervosität und ließ ihn schlafen wie ein Stein. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich erfrischt und entspannt. Er holte sich etwas zu essen und verbrachte den Tag mit leichtem Training, da er sich vor seinem Kampf nicht überanstrengen wollte. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, und erneut befiel ihn Unruhe. Als sich seine Tür endlich öffnete, schreckte er dann doch auf. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er, dass es Endymion war, der ihn abholte, fröhlich wie immer. Er trug eine Hose aus Leder, und ein Hemd aus feinem, weißem, schimmerndem Stoff, das seine muskulöse Brust zum größten Teil unbedeckt ließ.

„Guten Abend, Aeren. Ist dein großer Tag heute, hm?"

Aeren nickte. „Jo." Sein Mund war trocken.

„Und du bist nervös." Keine Frage. Aeren stand auf, das Messer in der Hand. „Ein bisschen, ja."  
Endymion warf einen Blick auf den Schrotthaufen, der mal eine Pritsche gewesen war. „Ich sorge dafür, dass du ein neues Bett bekommst, wenn du überlebst."

„Eine Pritsche reicht."

Sie verließen das Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg.

„Bist du sicher, dass du kein richtiges Bett willst? Nur weil wir Astartes sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir uns allen weltlichen Freuden verschließen müssen. Wir sind nicht alle so _spartanisch_ wie der alte Mann."

„Spartanisch?"

„Ein kriegerischer Stamm des alten Terra. Sie hatten für Luxus nichts übrig, und ihre Zähigkeit, Genügsamkeit und militärische Stärke sind legendär. Sie legten auch besonderen Wert auf genetische Reinheit. Natürlich stimmt diese Analogie nicht zu hundert Prozent. Errake neigt zum Beispiel nicht dazu, sich in seine Waffenbrüder zu verlieben."

„Das haben die gemacht?"

„Ja."

„Seltsam."

„Ich stelle es mir nützlich vor. Liebe ist so ziemlich das stärkste Band, das zwischen zwei Menschen bestehen kann. Ich denke, man wird umso härter kämpfen, wenn man jemanden verteidigt, der einem wichtig ist."

Aeren sah ihn verblüfft an. Der statueske Marine lächelte zu ihm herab. „Was ist? Überrascht es dich, einen Astartes über Liebe sprechen zu hören?"

„Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass das etwas ist, mit dem sich Space Marines befassen."

„Stimmt schon, die meisten von uns tun das nicht. Tatsächlich sind die meisten zu dieser Emotion gar nicht fähig. Ganz zu schweigen von den körperlichen… Unzulänglichkeiten." Endymion trug jetzt ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, und Aeren fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt ein Marine jemals als körperlich unzulänglich gelten mochte. Endymion fuhr fort.

„Aber einige wenige von uns sind recht bewandert in den Feinheiten der Liebe. Man könnte sogar sagen, wir _verehren_ sie."

Aeren wusste nicht, was er von all dem halten sollte, und sie gingen eine Weile schweigend. Schließlich sprach er erneut. „Wie ist das so?"

„Hmm?"

„Jemanden zu töten."

„Das kommt darauf an. Auf die Person. Auf die Umstände. Es kann traurig sein, oder glorreich, intim oder unpersönlich. Jemanden im Nahkampf zu töten, wie du es tun wirst, ist normalerweise sehr berauschend."

„Wisst ihr, gegen wen ich kämpfen werde?"

„Nein. Nur, dass es ein Freiwilliger sein wird."

„Jemand würde freiwillig bis zum Tod kämpfen?"

„Natürlich. Soldaten tun das ständig."

„Ja, aber Soldaten haben einen _Grund_. Das hier ist was anderes."

„Ist es das? Es gibt genug, die nur zum Vergnügen kämpfen. Astartes zum Beispiel. Es ist ein Teil unserer Natur. Deshalb sind wir so gut darin, egal, welche Gründe wir sonst noch haben. Das ist etwas, das wir und unsere entfremdeten Brüder im Imperium gemeinsam haben. Und die Leute, denen du gleich begegnest, sind genauso. Sie kosten ihre niederen Begierden aus, und sie lieben Tod und Gemetzel. Viele von ihnen verehren _Khorne_."

„Wer ist das?"

„Ah. Diese Geschichte müssen wir uns, fürchte ich, für ein anderes Mal aufheben. Wir sind da."

Vor ihnen lag ein schweres Schott. Dahinter war ein diffuses Murmeln zu hören. „Das wird sicher lustig." Und damit warf Endymion die Tür auf.

* * *

Als sie durch die Öffnung traten, wurden die Geräusche klarer, und _lauter_. Sie kamen in einen Gang, der unbeleuchtet war, doch am fernen Ende flackerte oranges Licht auf den Wänden. Aeren hörte die Stimmen vieler Menschen, und ein tiefes, rhythmisches Dröhnen. Musik?

Während sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten, fühlte Aeren, dass der Gang vibrierte; so groß war die Energie, die an dem Ort vor ihnen freigesetzt wurde. Fackeln, die ranzig stanken und schwarzen, rußigen Rauch produzierten, waren die Quelle des orangen Lichtes. Plötzlich verschwand die Decke, und links und rechts waren metallene Gerüste zu sehen, die auf beiden Seiten in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Unmittelbar neben ihnen waren sie am höchsten, und wurden niedriger, je weiter sie nach vorne schauten. _Tribünen_ , dachte Aeren. Auch diese Konstruktionen vibrierten unter dem Dröhnen der Trommeln und dem Lärm einer Menschenmenge. Unter den Rängen waren einige große und kleine Container unachtsam gestapelt, so wie es die abnehmende Höhe eben zuließ, und einige Leute saßen dort. Die meisten hatten metallene Becher in den Händen, und zwei rauchten. Sie sahen ziemlich wild aus; Aeren fühlte sich an Bandenmitglieder erinnert, die er in Macharius gesehen hatte. Sie waren hager und überwiegend in Lumpen gehüllt, zusammengenäht aus allem, dessen sie hatten habhaft werden können, sei es Leder, Stoff oder Plastik. Ihre Kleidung ließ viel Haut unbedeckt, aber ob die Hitze dafür der Grund war, oder weil sie ihre zahlreichen Narben zur Schau stellen wollten, vermochte Aeren nicht zu sagen. Er nahm das alles in einem Sekundenbruchteil war, und Adrenalin durchflutete ihn. Einer von denen trat ihnen in den Weg. Seine Pupillen erschienen Aeren riesig, und sie füllten seine Augen beinahe vollständig aus. Er starrte voller Begeisterung zu Endymion hinauf.

„N' Abend, mein Lord." In diesem Augenblick schien er Aeren zum ersten Mal zu bemerken. „Habta euch n' neues Spielzeuch zugelecht?", lallte er.

„Aus dem Weg, Abschaum", sagte Endymion und rammte ihm die Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand in die Kehle. Der Mann wurde zurückgeworfen und landete auf seinem Rücken; der Astartes trat über ihn hinweg. Als Aeren ihm folgte, sah er, dass der Mann sich an den Hals griff und würgende Laut von sich gab; seine Gefährten kamen ihm zu Hilfe, und der Junge hörte einen von ihnen schreien: „Schnell, schneid' ihm in die Luftröhre oder er erstickt!"

Mehr betäubt als alles andere von diesem kurzen Gewaltausbruch, wandte sich Aeren wieder dem vor ihm liegenden Weg zu. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Der Lärm füllte seinen Kopf aus, und er konnte ihn sogar ihn seiner Brust fühlen. Die Luft, geschwängert mit dem Gestank von Menschen und Maschinen und Rauch, brannte in seinen Nasenlöchern. Er schwitzte, und die ölige Atmosphäre dieses Ortes klebte bereits an seinem ganzen Körper.

Sie kamen zum Ende der künstlichen Schlucht, die von den Tribünen geformt wurde. Denn das waren die Gerüste in der Tat, und sie erhoben sich auf allen vier Seiten des höhlenartigen Raumes. Hunderte von Menschen füllten die Ränge, Männer, Frauen und Kinder; Schweiß glänzte im orangenen Zwielicht auf ihren Körpern. Sie rauchten, tranken, tanzten und schrien; sie schwelgten in dem Lärm und trugen zu ihm bei. Zu seiner Linken sah Aeren einen Bereich, der von diesem Chaos unberührt war. Dort hatten sich einige der Astartes eingefunden, Errake unter ihnen. Er saß in der Mitte auf einem hölzernen Stuhl, der Aeren an einen Thron erinnerte. Der Herr allein war still, ein einsamer Berg inmitten der tosenden See. Er trug einen langen Mantel aus groben, dunklem Stoff und schwere Stiefel. Doch auch er hatte heute Nacht auf ein Hemd verzichtet. Seine Gefährten waren kaum dicker angezogen.

Vor ihrer Loge, auf Bodenhöhe, standen zwei Männer, die sich gegenseitig ins Ohr schrien. Einer von ihnen fiel Aeren ins Auge. Er stützte sich auf einen langen Metallstab, der so aussah, als sei er zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt stellenweise geschmolzen. Auch er trug einen schweren Mantel, aber seiner war schmutziger und zugleich aufwändiger als der von Errake. Aeren brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass es sich um den Mantel eines Kommissars handelte. Vor dem Mund des Mannes war etwas befestigt, dass wie ein Mikrofon aussah. Eine wilde Mähne weißen Haares fiel ihm bis auf die Schultern, und eines seiner Augen war durch eine grobschlächtige Prothese ersetzt worden. _Er_ war es, auf den Endymion zuhielt.

Und schließlich, in der Mitte des Bodens, lag die Grube. Sie machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre; zwei Meter tief, und etwa fünf mal acht Meter in der Ausdehnung, mit kahlen, stellenweise rostigen Wänden. Ihr Boden war mit Sand bedeckt, der stellenweise dunkel verfärbt war.

Endymion sprach jetzt mit dem Stabträger, zeigte auf Aeren und bedeutete ihm mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, näherzukommen. Aerens Beine bewegten sich ohne sein Zutun. Sie fühlten sich schwach an, und es war ihm, als hätte er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren. Mechanisch ging er zu den beiden ungleichen Männern hinüber. „Das ist Cortez!", stellte Endymion den Fremden vor, der Aeren kurz zunickte. „Ich lasse euch beide dann jetzt mal allein!" Und damit kletterte er hoch in die Loge, wo er von seinen Brüdern empfangen wurde. Cortez zog Aeren an seine Seite. Dann schaltete er sein Mikrophon ein, und ließ seinen Stab einige Male auf den Boden schellen, während er seine linke Hand hob.

„Okay, Leute, Leute, Leute!" Irgendwie war seine Stimme, die aus den Lautsprechern hallte, noch lauter als der Tumult in der Halle. Langsam erstarb die Musik, und auch die Stimmen verebbten, bis nur noch ein leises Murmeln zu hören war. Aerens Ohren waren dankbar für die Auszeit, wie kurz sie auch immer sein würde. Cortez wartete geduldig und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge wandern.

„Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Abend, ihr guten, guten Leute!"

„Ey, fick dich Cortez!" kam eine Stimme von den oberen Rängen, und Gelächter und Erheiterung gingen durch die Reihen. Cortez richtete seinen Zeigefinger auf den Schurken. „Und du dich, du dummes Stück Scheiße! Ich heiße euch alle willkommen! Ihr alle wisst, warum wir hier sind, und ihr alle kennt diesen Ort! Genau, willkommen in der Gruuuube!" Das letzte Wort hatte er mit extra tiefer Stimmer ausgesprochen, und es rollte über die Menge wie das Horn eines fernen Titanen. Pfiffe und Jubel waren die Antwort. „Und auf besonderen Wunsch unseren großzügigen Lord Stoneheart..." Er verbeugte sich knapp in Richtung der Loge. Diesmal war der Jubel noch größer, und Errake quittierte ihn, indem er die Finger seiner rechten Hand ein paar Zentimeter von seiner Armlehne hob.

„… geht der erste Kampf des heutigen Abends bis zum Tod!" Die Menge, die von Vorfreude und Aufregung gepackt wurde, gab ein tiefes O _oooh_ von sich. „Und es wird dieser junge Mann sein, der zu diesem Spektakels in die Grube steigt!" Damit wechselte Cortez rasch seinen Stab auf die andere Seite, und hob Aerens linke Hand mit seiner rechten über ihre beiden Köpfe. „Dies, liebe Freunde, ist der gute Aeren Mallory, der kürzlich während unseres Intermezzos auf Ocallus zu uns gestoßen ist, wo er bei den _guten_ Leuten der Imperialen Armee beschäftigt war!" Diesmal buhten sie ihn aus. Einige riefen Obszönitäten, und mehrere Becher flogen in Aerens ungefähre Richtung. Cortez machte eine beruhigende Geste. „Also, also, meine lieben Freunde! Er hat seinen Fehler mittlerweile eingesehen, und seinem verrottenden Leichnam von einem Imperator den Rücken gekehrt." Jetzt jubelten sie wieder. Aeren war langsam etwas genervt. Die Menge schien ein ziemlich unreifer und launischer Haufen zu sein.

„Er ist jetzt hier, bei uns, und brennt darauf, Blut zu vergießen. Und wie ich gehört habe, ist es sein erstes Mal!" Cortez machte ein schüchternes Gesicht. Gelächter und Pfiffe regneten von den Rängen. Aeren errötete, teils aus Verlegenheit, teils aus Ärger. Die ganze Sache wurde zunehmend lächerlich. Cortez fuhr fort. „Aber, wir können ihn wohl kaum mit sich selbst spielen lassen, oder? Ich meine, wo bleibt da der Spaß?" Die Menge johlte, und Aeren knirschte mit den Zähnen. Erneut gab Cortez ihnen einen Moment, bevor er ein feierliches Gesicht aufsetzte. „Okay, das reicht jetzt langsam. Immerhin stirbt gleich jemand. Also, wer von euch will mit dem jungen Herrn Mallory in die Grube steigen? Wer will an diesem heiligen Ort Blut vergießen, und unsere Gebieter ehren, die in dieser Welt und die in der anderen?" In der von Zwielicht erfüllten Halle erhob sich erneut Gemurmel. Aeren ließ seinen Blick über die Ränge schweifen; sein Herz hämmerte in seinen Ohren. Wer würde sein Gegner sein? Minuten schienen zu vergehen, doch es konnten nicht mehr als zehn Sekunden gewesen sein, bevor er eine Stimme hörte, die sich über alle anderen erhob. „Ich will!" Aerens Augen sprangen umher, und suchten ihren Besitzer. Nach ein paar Sekunden entdeckte er seinen Herausforderer, als andere begannen, sich ihm zuzuwenden. Ein junger Mann bahnte sich seinen Weg nach unten, während die Umstehenden ihm ermutigend auf den Rücken klopften, und sich die Luft zunehmend mit Händeklatschen, Rufen und Pfiffen füllte. Cortez deutete ebenfalls auf ihn. „Wir haben einen Gewinner!" Schließlich fand der Junge seinen Weg zu der Stelle, an der Aeren und Cortez auf ihn warteten. Aeren musterte ihn. Der Junge konnte höchstens zwei Jahre älter sein als er selbst. Seine blasse Haut verriet, dass er nicht viel Sonne in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er war sicherlich etwas muskulöser als Aeren, und strahlte ein unbekümmertes Selbstvertrauen aus. Sie standen sich gegenüber, und Cortez war zwischen ihnen. „Also, mein junger Freund, nenn' uns deinen Namen." Der Junge stand aufrecht, und sprach mit Stolz.

„Ich bin Orthan, Ochos Sohm." Irgendwo hoch auf der Tribüne machte sich eine andere Stimme bemerkbar. „Das ist mein Sohn!" Sie gehörte zu einem dürren Mann, der vor Stolz schier zu bersten schien. Die Menge jubelte wieder.

„Dann sag uns, Orthan, Ochos Sohn, hast du schon einmal getötet?" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Aeren atmete aus. Wenigstens war auch er kein erfahrener Killer. Cortez blickte gerade zwischen ihnen hindurch und holte tief Luft. „Noch 'ne Jungfrau!" Die Zuschauer brüllten vor Lachen. Orthan versuchte, seine würdevolle Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang; sein Unterkiefer bewegte sich vor mühsam unterdrücktem Ärger. Aeren rollte mit den Augen.

Schließlich brachte Cortez die Menge mit seinem Stab zur Räson. „Okay, Okay, Lasst uns die Sache mal angehen. Also Aeren, da du der Herausgeforderte bist, welche Waffe wählst du?"

Aeren zog das Messer aus der Scheide und hielt es hoch über sich. „Mein Messer!" Cortez wandte sich an Orthan. „Hast du ein Messer, junger Mann?", fragte er, was der angesprochene verneinte. Aber unter den _Zuschauern_ gab es genügend, die Messer hatten, und eines wurde aufgetrieben und zu den Kämpfern weitergereicht. Es war ein notdürftig zusammengebautes Teil, von ähnlicher Größe wie Aerens und mit dunklen Flecken übersät. _Na toll_ , dachte Aeren, _selbst wenn ich den Kampf überlebe sterbe ich an 'ner Infektion_. Cortez wandte sich einmal mehr an die Menge. „Also, die Herausforderung wurde ausgesprochen, die Waffen gewählt. Zeit für eure letzten Worte. Orthan?"

Der ältere Junge beugte sich zum Mikrofon. „Ich werde Aeren töten und meiner Mutter und meinem Vater Stolz und Ehre bringen." Dann holte er tief Luft und schrie so laut er konnte. „KHORNE SOLL MEIN ZEUGE SEIN!" Die Menschen brüllten zustimmend, und stampften im Takt mit den Füßen. Diesmal brauchte Cortez länger um sie zu beruhigen. „Das ist doch mal 'ne Ansage. Was ist mit dir, Aeren?" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Bringen wir es hinter uns, bevor ich an Langeweile krepiere."

 _Ooooh_ hallte es aus der Menge, begleitet von Gelächter und erneutem Gestampfe. Den beiden Kämpfern wurde nun in die Grube geholfen. Cortez hämmerte mit seinem Stab, in gleichem Rhythmus wie die stampfenden Füße der Menge; so erschufen sie einen gemeinsamen, rasenden Herzschlag, der schneller und schneller wurde. Die beiden Jungen standen nun in der Grube und beäugten einander argwöhnisch. Cortez hob seinen Stab und seine freie Hand, und atmete laut ein; die Lautsprecher verwandelten das Geräusch in einen tosenden Eiswind. Wie ein Mann beendeten die Leute ihr Stampfen. Es gab einen Moment der Stille, und alles hielt den Atem an. Dann, ein einzelnes Wort, gebrüllt von Cortez: „BEGINNT!"


	9. Eins

9\. Eins

 _Das ist es also_ , dachte Aeren. _Jetzt heißt es er oder ich_. Dann verließen ihn alle bewussten Gedanken, und für eine Weile wurde er zu einem anderen Wesen; reduziert auf Instinkt und Reflexe, die dutzende Stunden Training in seinen Muskeln verankert hatten. Die Jungen waren einander näher gekommen, und begannen sich zu umrunden, während sie ihre Messer in langsamen Wellenbewegungen kreisen ließen. Man hätte denken können, sie vollführten einen Tanz, und ihre Klingen wären nur die Hilfsmittel zu einem kuriosen Ritus gewesen. Ihre Sinne durch die Gefahr aufs äußerste geschärft, belauerten sie sich, auf eine Blöße oder einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit wartend. Und dann _kam_ dieser Moment, und wie der erste Blitz eines Gewitters setzte er die Dinge in Bewegung: Orthan stach aus einem tiefen Stand nach Aeren Bauch; aber sein Gegner war schnell, mindestens so schnell wie er selbst. Mit seiner linken Hand wehrte er den Angriff nach rechts ab. Im selben Augenblick stieß er selbst zu und traf Orthan an der Brust. Aber während er sich noch von dem Angriff zurückzog, verpasste ihm Orthan einen oberflächlichen Schnitt quer über den Rumpf. Aeren fühlte ihn nicht einmal, so viel Adrenalin war in ihm. Der Damm war nun gebrochen, und die zahlreichen Stunden des Messertrainings kehrten zu ihm zurück, und dass sie scharfe Klingen anstelle farbiger Marker benutzten, spielte keine Rolle. Die Wunde, die er Orthan zugefügt hatte, brachte ihn nicht zu Fall, noch nicht; sie war nicht tief genug um tödlich zu sein, aber sie blutete stark.

Mit einem Schrei griff Orthan erneut an; diesmal zielte er in einem weiten Bogen auf Aerens Hals. Doch erneut kam Aeren sein Training zuhilfe. Erneut wehrte er mit der Rechten ab, und der Angriff ging weit daneben; Aeren zog sein Messer über Orthans Kehle. Sofort schoss ihm ein dünner Blutstrahl entgegen. Während er zurücksprang, schubste er den Jungen, der mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden fiel. Sein Blut tränkte den Sand, auf dem er lag. Orthan versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, fiel aber sofort wieder hin. Er konnte nicht atmen; ein feuchtes, gurgelndes Geräusch kam aus seiner Kehle. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, ein, zwei Mal; dann lag er still, Mund und Augen weit geöffnet, und noch immer das gurgelnde Geräusch ausstoßend.

Aeren wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, als seine Sinne zu ihm zurückkehrten. Das erste, was er bemerkte, war Orthans Körper, der vor ihm lag; sein überraschter Ausdruck hatte sich im Tod etwas entspannt. Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war der Jubel der Menge. Er sah auf, und sah die Leute, wie sie _ihn_ ansahen und auf ihn zeigten, die Gesichter voll freudiger Erregung. Sein Blick wanderte weiter, und er sah Ocho, der weinte, und die Leute in seiner Nähe umarmten ihn, klopften ihm auf den Rücken und sprachen Worte des Trostes.

Aeren wandte sich wieder dem leblosen Körper zu. _Geschafft_ , dachte er. _Geschafft_. Mechanisch ging er zum Rand der Grube und griff nach den Händen, die sich ihm entgegen reckten. Sie zogen ihn heraus, und auch ihm klopften sie auf den Rücken und machten ihm Komplimente; er würde sich später an keines von ihnen erinnern. Dann trat Endymion in sein Blickfeld, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er legte Aeren eine schwere Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn zum Ausgang. Ehrfurchtsvoll teilte sich die Menge vor ihnen, um sie durchzulassen. Bevor sie in den Schatten der Tribünen eintauchten, blickte Aeren zurück und hielt Ausschau nach Errake. Seine Augen fanden die des alten Mannes, und er glaubte ein kurzes Nicken zu sehen, doch in all dem Chaos konnte er nicht sicher sein.

Als sie fast wieder am Schott angekommen waren, blickte Aeren auf. „Sie rufen meinen Namen." Endymion lächelte, und seine goldenen Augen tanzten im Licht der Fackeln. „Ja. Und du hast es dir verdient."

* * *

Sie betraten das Apothekarium, und Sabato begrüßte sie. „Zurückgekehrt vom Feld der Ehre, wie ich sehe. Und lebendig dazu." Aeren nickte bloß. Der Heiler sah sich den Schnitt auf seinem Bauch an. „Hast aber trotzdem was abgekriegt." Sabato hieß ihn auf einem Metalltisch Platz nehmen und begann, die Wunde zu versorgen. Endymion betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Aeren schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich gesagt, im Moment fühle ich gar nichts. Überhaupt nichts." Er starrte in die Luft, und ließ das Geschehene vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. „Es war alles so schnell vorbei. Wir standen kaum in der Grube, da lag er schon da mit seinem dummen Gesicht und spritzte Blut in die Gegend. Und dann…" Aeren schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hörte er einfach auf, sich zu bewegen. Einfach so war es vorbei. Eben noch lebendig, und dann nicht mehr. Nur ein Haufen totes Fleisch."

Endymion nickte nachdenklich. „Es _war_ schnell vorbei. Du hast ihm einen sauberen Tod gegeben; gut für ihn. Und für dich auch, schätze ich." In diesem Moment schaltete Sabato sich ein. „Also wie _hast_ du ihn getötet?" Aeren zog einen Finger über seinen Adamsapfel. „Kehle durchgeschnitten."

„Sah so aus, als hätte er Blut in die Lunge gekriegt", steuerte Endymion bei.

„Hm. Dann ist er erstickt?"

„Jup."

Sabato blickte Aeren in die Augen. „Ich bin fertig mit dem Schnitt. Ich häng' dich über Nacht an einen Tropf, und morgen bist du wieder fit für die nächste Runde." Als er Aerens perplexes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu: „Soweit ich weiß, sollst du nochmal kämpfen."

Aeren sah zu Endymion, der nickte. „Jo. Der alte Mann denkt, dass du noch mehr Übung brauchst, und ehrlich gesagt denke ich, dass er recht hat."

Aeren seufzte. „Ich schätze, ich hätte damit rechnen müssen."

Endymion lächelte. „Ja, hättest du."

* * *

 **Danke fürs Lesen : )**


	10. Zwei

10: Zwei

„Seht mal, wer wieder da ist!" Cortez zog wieder seine Show ab. Aeren stand neben ihm, und versuchte, den Lärm um ihn zu ignorieren. Er war müde; er hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Orthan hatte ihn in seinen Träumen heimgesucht, und er hatte ihren Kampf immer und immer wieder durchlebt: wie er ihm die Kehle durchschnitt, wie er da lag und so aussah, als könnte er das Schicksal nicht begreifen, das ihn ereilt hatte. Einmal hatte Aeren sich übergeben müssen, aber Sabato hatte wohl damit gerechnet, und einen Eimer neben der Pritsche platziert, auf der Aeren die Nacht verbracht hatte. Und nun war er wieder hier, zurück in diesem Alptraum, in dem Frieden und Ordnung keinen Platz hatten. Er sah hinunter in die Grube. Der dunkle Fleck, der den Ort von Orthans Ableben markierte, war immer noch da.

„Es ist kein Geringerer als der junge Herr Mallory, der just gestern hier zum Mann wurde! Und schon wieder lechzt er nach Blut!" Pfiffe und Jubel. Aber dann erhob sich eine einzelne Stimme, die auf die Stimmung wirkte wie ein unerwarteter Eimer kalten Wassers. „Cortez! Hier, ich kämpfe gegen ihn." Aeren hielt nach der Quelle Ausschau und erblickte Otho, der sich bereits seinen Weg über die Ränge nach unten bahnte. _Thron_ , dachte der Junge. _Er ist auf Rache aus_.

Cortez richtete seinen Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Und da haben wir auch schon den nächsten Freiwilligen! Ein hoch auf Otho!" Die Leute ließen sich nicht zweimal bitten. Als Otho sie erreichte, bedachte er Aeren mit einem seltsamen Blick. Nicht so sehr Zorn, sondern… Verzweiflung? Er musste so um die vierzig sein, ein dünner Mann, das Haar kurz geschnitten. Aeren dachte bei sich, dass er nicht sehr gefährlich aussah.

„Okay, ihr beide wisst, wie das läuft", sagte Cortez. „Aeren wählt die Waffe."

„Messer", sagte der Junge, während er seine Waffe zog auf Armeslänge vor sich hielt. Otho nickte, und holte seine eigene Klinge hervor. _Es ist die gleiche, die Orthan benutzt hat_ , dachte Aeren. _Er nimmt es wirklich persönlich_.

Cortez nickte bekräftigend. „Gut, und jetzt eure letzten Worte." Otho nahm sich Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, während er Aeren fixierte. „Als mein Junge dich herausgefordert hat, war ich so stolz auf ihn. Ich dachte, er würde zu einem Mann werden. Aber als du ihn getötet hast, wurde mein Stolz zu Asche."

„Es war seine Entscheidung", sagte Aeren. „Er wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand." Otho nickte. „Ja, und es war ein würdiger Tod. Er ist jetzt in Khornes Reich. Aber ich denke, er muss so einsam sein in der anderen Welt." Otho wandte seinen Kopf für einen Augenblick zur Seite, und sah dann wieder Aeren an. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber zugleich lächelte er. „Ich muss dich zu ihm schicken; damit er einen Gefährten hat, wenn er die gebrochenen Lande durchquert auf dem Weg zur Messingzitadelle, wo Khorne seine Auserwählten um sich schart. Ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen." Otho wischte seine Tränen weg. „Ich schätze, was ich eigentlich nur sagen will ist: hasse mich nicht für das hier." Aeren runzelte die Stirn. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass du verlieren könntest." Otho schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht verlieren. Ich _darf_ nicht verlieren. Ich muss das tun, für meinen Sohn." _Na, der hat 'n Rad ab_ , dachte Aeren.

„Okay, das war… aufschlussreich", sagte Cortez, bemüht, weitere Abschweifungen zu unterbinden. Er wandte sich an den Jungen. „Aeren?" Ein Kopfschütteln war die einzige Antwort.

Sie standen sich in der Grube gegenüber. Aeren kam die ganze Situation surreal vor; die Eindrücke des vorigen Kampfes waren noch frisch in seinem Gedächtnis, und er hatte ein starkes déjà vu. Nun sollte er also gegen diesen Mann kämpfen, den Vater, der offensichtlich vor Trauer den Verstand verloren hatte. _Was mache ich hier_? Dachte er. _Später. Konzentrier' dich jetzt aufs Überleben_.

Als Cortez das Signal gab, griff Otho sofort an; Aeren wich aus. Der ältere Mann ließ nicht nach, und drängte Aeren zurück, der sich in der Defensive sah. Der Vater war langsamer als der Sohn, aber er benutzte das Messer mit größerem Geschick, und seine Angriffe hatten die höhere Reichweite; Aeren stand auf jeden Fall einem ebenbürtigen Gegner gegenüber. Er bemerkte, dass er nicht an Otho herankommen konnte. Also tat er das Nächstbeste, und konzentrierte sich auf die Waffenhand seines Widersachers. Er duckte sich unter einem weit ausholenden Schwinger hinweg, und erwischte die Innenseite von Othos Unterarm; er legte so viel Kraft in den Schnitt, wie er konnte.

Otho keuchte. Seine Sehnen waren durchtrennt, ebenso wie seinen Adern, und er konnte das Messer nicht länger festhalten. Es viel auf den Sand, der sich bereits mit seinem Blut tränkte. Aeren, der sich bei seinem Angriff zu weit vorgelehnt und die Balance verloren hatte, beeilte sich, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er fühlte Triumph. Er hatte den Kampf zu seinen Gunsten gewendet. Nun musste er nur noch… Othos linke Faust traf ihn seitlich am Kopf, und seine Lichter gingen aus.

* * *

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf dem Rücken; Otho war über ihm, und nagelte die Arme des Jungen mit seinen Knien auf den Boden. Er war blass und atmete schwer, und er schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die Augen offen zu halten. Er hatte versucht, seinen Arm mit seinem Hemd zu verbinden, doch es war bereits durchtränkt. In seiner linken hielt er Aerens Messer.

„Wieder wach?" atmete er, ein friedliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Gut. Bald ist es vorbei." Er atmete ein, alle Kräfte mobilisierend und schrie, während er den Kopf zurückwarf und seine Arme ausbreitete: „KHORNE! Nimm diesen Jungen zu dir!" Aeren, mit seinem unmittelbar bevorstehen Tod konfrontiert, fühlte sich von seinen letzten Kraftreserven durchflutet. Er hob seine Beine, und in dem er sie von hinten um Othos Kopf schlang, gelang es ihm, das unwillkommene Gewicht von sich zu ziehen.

Othos war völlig überrascht und verlor die Balance; Aeren, darum bemüht, ihn unten zu halten, griff nach dem Messer, das Otho zuvor fallen gelassen hatte, und das er mit einem kurzen Umsehen nahe seiner rechten Hand entdeckte. Mit aller Kraft stach er Otho in den Schritt und wurden mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei belohnt. Tretend und sich windend befreite Aeren sich und stand auf. Otho blieb liegen, stöhnend, und krümmte sich zusammen, während er die Hände auf seinen blutigen Schritt presste. Aeren zitterte vor Erschöpfung und der Erkenntnis, wie nahe er dem Tod wirklich gekommen war, als er in die Grube stieg. Das Messer bereit und die Augen immer auf seinen Gegner gerichtet, ging er langsam in die Knie, um seine eigene Waffe aufzunehmen.

 _Was jetzt_? Otho lebte noch, machte aber keine Anstalten, den Kampf fortzusetzen. Er öffnete die Augen und fixierte Aeren, um Atem ringend; er sah sehr müde aus, lächelte aber trotz alledem. „Gut gekämpft, junger Krieger. Sieht so aus, als würde _ich_ mich heute zu meinem Sohn auf der anderen Seite gesellen. Wir werden auf dich warten." Und damit verging sein Atem, und seine Augen blickten ins Leere.

Aeren, vollkommen erschöpft, ließ sich aus der Grube ziehen.

* * *

Während Endymion ihn zurück zu seinem Zimmer begleitete, hatte er das Gefühl, auf den Beinen einzuschlafen. „Weisst du, es ist lächerlich", lallte er. „Wie viele Kämpfe denkst kann ich noch überstehen? Diese Typen sind stärker als ich, sie haben die höhere Reichweite und mehr Kampferfahrung. Die ersten beiden Male hatte ich einfach nur Glück, dass ist alles."

Endymion hatte ausnahmsweise kein Mitleid mit ihm. „Wenn du das nicht durchstehst, warst du von vornherein als Astartes ungeeignet. Um einer von uns zu werden, reicht es nicht, einfach nur gut zu sein; du musst _exzellent_ sein. Du hast bewiesen, dass du dich in einem Kampf behaupten kannst. Jetzt musst du uns _beeindrucken_."

Einmal mehr fühlte Aeren Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen, und bittere Tränen füllten seine Augen. „Aber ich bin nur ein Junge." Diesmal war die Stimme des Astartes sanfter. „Ich fürchte, das kümmert niemanden einen Scheißdreck, am allerwenigsten den alten Mann." Sie gingen ein paar Schritte schweigend. „Er hat dich gewarnt, das der Weg schwer würde. Jetzt ist es an dir, ob du die Kraft hast, ihn zu Ende zu gehen."

Aeren schniefte. „Was ist mit diesem Khorne?" Endymion schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann man nicht in fünf Minuten erklären, und außerdem denke ich, dass Errake dich selbst über diesen ganzen Kram aufklären will."

Sie waren vor Aerens Zimmer angekommen, und Endymion legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, und sah mit einem freundlichen Lächeln herab zu ihm. „Ruh dich aus. Morgen wartet ein weiterer Kampf auf dich, und die Welt sieht nach einer ordentlichen Portion Schlaf wieder ganz anders aus." Aeren runzelte die Stirn. „Das klingt nach einem Haufen Bullshit." Und damit betrat er sein Zimmer und ließ den perplexen Marine zurück.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Aeren mit einer großen Leere in sich. _Ist es das, was ich will? Ich will den Menschen helfen, aber wenn dutzende von ihnen umbringe bis ich soweit bin, was nützt das? Das ist Bullshit_. Er setzte sich auf. _Aber was ist die Alternative? Nichts tun. Liegen bleiben. Jemand anderes wird an meiner Stelle ein Astartes. Vielleicht jemand, dem wirklich alles egal ist. Wäre das nicht noch schlimmer? Und was heißt das für mich? Bin ich bereit, all diese Leute zu opfern? Das ist doch die eigentliche Frage, nicht wahr._

Er zog sein Messer aus der Scheide. Die Klinge war fast bis zum Handschutz mit Flecken getrockneten Blutes bedeckt; nur der halbe Adler war zu sehen. Er ging zum Waschbecken und reinigte es, so gut er konnte. _Ich muss mir mal einen Wetzstein und Öl besorgen_. Bald strahlte der Stahl wieder, aber immer noch saßen dunkle Reste an den schwer zu erreichenden Stellen. _Es gibt einen Ausweg_ , schien die Klinge zu sagen. _Du weißt, wie man mit einem Messer tötet. Du könntest dieses Wissen bei dir selbst anwenden._ _Lass diese ganze Scheiße hinter dir. Lass andere versuchen, ihr elendes Leben in dieser verkommenen Welt zu gestalten_. _Es kann dir egal sein_. Aeren schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde sich nicht selbst töten. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Dieser Weg würde ihm schließen immer noch offen stehen, sollte alles den Bach runtergehen. _Und außerdem, die die ich bis jetzt getötet habe sind aus freien Stücken in die Grube gestiegen. Weil sie glauben, dass dieser Khorne sie belohnt oder so. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie verloren haben. Also so lange sich diese Idioten in mein Messer stürzen, warum sollte ich mich deswegen beschissen fühlen?_ Aeren nickte entschlossen. _Also ist mein Ziel noch unbefleckt. Ich kann den Weg weitergehen, zumindest für eine Weile._

* * *

Am Abend fand er sich wieder im Tumult der Arena ein, stirnrunzelnd und mit verschränkten Armen, und wartete darauf, wer ihn diesmal herausfordern würde. Er war sich bewusst, dass dies sein letzter Kampf sein mochte; wie er zu Endymion gesagt hatte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor jemand seine Glückssträhne beendete. Aber er hatte sich entschlossen, den _Weg_ zu gehen; und das hier gehörte nun mal dazu.

„Hier, ich kämpfe gegen ihn!", schrie jemand. „Nein, lass' mich! Ich stech' ihn ab!" Noch einer. Es gab einigen Tumult; noch etwas mehr als sonst. Jemand bahnte sich mit Stößen und Schlägen seinen Weg durch die Menge. Als die Person in den vorderen Reihen sichtbar wurde, erkannte Aeren, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte; drahtig und muskulös, und ebenso vernarbt wie alle um sie herum.

Cortez pfiff leise. „Sei auf der Hut, Kleiner. Die ist zäh." Aeren beobachtete sie, während sie langsam näherkam. Ihr schwarzes Haar war kurz geschnitten und unordentlich. _Sie hat es selbst gemacht_ , dachte er. Da war etwas ungewöhnliches an ihrem Gesicht, etwas, dass ihm auf seltsame Weise _falsch_ vorkam, und das er jedoch nicht eindeutig bestimmen konnte. Was immer es war, Cortez schien es nicht zu bemerken, oder es war ihm egal. Er begrüßte sie mit einer einladenden Geste.

„Seht mal her, Leute, wer uns nach lange Abwesenheit wieder in der Grube beehrt: die fantastische, die einzigartige, die _großartige_ Liz Cordeau!" Einmal mehr gab die Menge ein tiefes _Ooooh_ von sich, und jemand rief: „Jetzt steckst du ganz schön in der Scheiße, Kleiner!"

Liz nahm ihren Platz zu Cortez' Linken ein und blickte verächtlich zu Aeren herab. „Bereit zu sterben, Junge?" Aeren zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ach weißt du, ich mach' mir nicht allzu viele Sorgen."

„Okay, Okay, Ihr habt nachher noch genug Gelegenheit, euch zu dissen", schaltete Cortez sich ein. „Andererseits, vielleicht auch nicht! Wie dem auch sei, womit werdet ihr beide heute Abend kämpfen?"

Aeren holte sein Messer hervor und schnippte gegen die Klinge. Liz zog ihres ebenfalls. Dann fletschte sie die Zähne, und zog die Schneide über ihre Zungenspitze.

„Nun seht euch dieses verrückte Miststück an!", rief Cortez. „Ich denke, uns steht ganz schön was bevor, Leute! Okay, sprecht eure letzten Worte!"

Liz spuckte Blut auf den Boden. „Ich werd' dich ausweiden, du kleiner Scheißer!"

Aeren gab sich verächtlich. „Versuchs nur." Die Menge johlte. Liz und Aeren sprangen in die Grube.

„Kämpft!", rief Cortez. Aeren begann, sich auf Liz zuzubewegen, die keine Anstalten machten, eine defensive Haltung einzunehmen; stattdessen sah sie ihn weiterhin höhnisch an. Selbst als Aeren sie schon fast erreicht hatte, stand sie nur grinsend da. „Komm schon, Junge!"

Aeren legte den Kopf schief. „Okay, wollen mal sehen, was du drauf hast." Er stürzte auf sie zu und zielte auf ihre Seite; doch wie eine Schlange schnellte sie ihm entgegen, und bewegte sich, _an seinem Angriff vorbei_ , unmittelbar vor ihn. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schwebte ihr Gesicht vor dem seinen. In diesem Augenblick erschien es ihm, als sehe er nicht länger die Frau; vielmehr schien er in sie hineinzusehen, oder durch sie hindurch, und etwas gewahrte etwas völlig fremdartiges: die verzerrte Parodie eines Gesichtes, mit einem Mund voller dünner, dolchartiger Zähne und Augen, die sich ihn ihn bohrten; wie Kohlen waren sie, die in einem eisigen, weißen Feuer brannten.

Und dann spürte er, wie die Spitze ihres Messers in seinen Mund eindrang, und sie kratzte über seine Zähne, als sie ihm Mundwinkel und Wange aufschlitzte. Während Aerens Gesicht noch mit siedend heißem Schmerz explodierte, gab sie ihm einen Kopfstoß, der seine Nase brach und ihn zu Boden warf.

Aeren, von heißem Adrenalin durchflutet, krabbelte rückwärts weg von ihr; sie folgte ihm nicht. Blut strömte in seinen Mund und füllte ihn mit metallischem Geschmack, während die beiden Hälften seiner zerschnittenen Wange kraftlos hin und her flatterten. Ein furchterfülltes Stöhnen entrann seiner Kehle. „Wad tchur Hölle?", krächzte er. Die abscheuliche Vision war allerdings verschwunden; jetzt war es wieder Liz, die dort stand und sich über ihn lustig machte. „Stimmt was nicht, Junge? Gefällt's dir nicht auf der anderen Seite des Messers?"

Aeren antwortete nicht, sondern stand auf, während er Blut spuckte. Das Messer zitterte in seiner Hand als er es vor sich hielt, eine hilflose und rein instinktive Geste der Abwehr. Liz hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wenigsten hast du die Eier, wieder aufzustehen. Ich glaube, wir beide werden viel Spaß miteinander haben."

Und diesmal griff _sie_ an. Mit einem Schrei schoss sie vor, kaum mehr als ein verschwommener Schemen. Aeren stach verzweifelt in ihre ungefähre Richtung, doch sie drehte sich um seine linke Seite und stach auf seine rückwärtige Hand ein. Die Klinge durchbohrte sie vom Handrücken aus. Wie sie nun zu seiner Linken stand, drückte sie ihr Messer herunter, und zwang Aeren damit auf die Knie. Während er herabsank, wandte er sich zu ihr und Stieß erneut zu. Sie fing sein Handgelenk in einem eisernen Griff. Jetzt kniete er vor ihr, beide Hände gefangen. Mit Tränen des Schmerzes in den Augen sah er zu ihr hoch, während sich sein Mund erneut mit Blut füllte. Liz drehte die Klinge, die in seiner Linken steckte, und lockte damit eine weiteres Stöhnen hervor. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herab und lächelte. „Tut weh, oder?"

Aeren spuckte ihr das Blut ins Gesicht; sie fuhr zurück, und ihre Hand ließ die seine los. Er warf sich zurück, und zog gleichzeitig seine durchbohrte Hand von ihrer Klinge. Doch noch während seines Rückzugs führte er einen grausamen Streich gegen ihren Oberschenkel und hinterließ einen langen Schnitt auf der Außenseite.

Sie schrie, laut und hoch; doch binnen eines Augenblicks veränderte sich das Geräusch, das sie ausstieß, wurde zu einem Zischen: tief und gurgelnd. Und wieder veränderte sich ihr Gesicht: ihre Augen, schwarzes Löcher, in denen Funken aus Eis mit einem entsetzlichen Feuer brannten; ihr Mund, eine Höhle, gefüllt mit gekrümmten Reißzähnen. Eine tödliche Kälte ging von ihr aus, und Aeren wurde von eine Welle reinen, absoluten Schreckens überrollt.

Bevor er noch etwas tun konnte, stürzte sie sich erneut auf ihn, und schwarze, glänzende Klauen wuchsen aus ihren Fingerspitzen. Mit einem Fauchen schlug sie nach seinem Gesicht. Der Junge konnte nicht reagieren; er war von der tiefsten Furcht ergriffen, die er jemals gekannt hatte. Er fühlte, wie ihre Klauen durch Muskeln, Knochen und Sehnen harkten; von purem Instinkt getrieben, zog er sein Gesicht zurück, versuchte, es von dem Schmerz wegzudrehen, der sich wie Eisscherben in seinen Kopf bohrte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie eine riesige Gestalt von oben auf das _Ding_ herabstürzte: Errake. Das war das letzte, was er wahrnahm; danach überkam ihn Dunkelheit.

* * *

 **Danke für's Lesen : )**


	11. Ein Bouquet von Rot

11: Ein Bouquet von Rot

Aeren tauchte aus seiner Ohnmacht auf wie ein Stück Treibgut aus einer dunklen, sturmgepeitschten See. Der Schmerz nahm ihn in Empfang, bohrte Löcher in seinen Schädel und füllte sie mit Säure. Nur halb nahm er war, das etwas sein Sichtfeld einschränkte. Vor sich erkannte er drei Gestalten: Sabato, die Stirn in Falten gelegt; Endymion, der besorgt aussah; und zu guter Letzt Errake, sein Gesicht die gleiche steinerne Maske wie eh und je. Er musste wohl ein Geräusch von sich gegeben oder ihre Aufmerksamkeit sonst wie erregt haben, denn sie wandten sich ihm zu. „Keine Angst, du wirst überleben", sagte Errake. „Und mehr noch: dein Aufstieg beginnt jetzt."

Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung bedeutete Sabato den beiden, zu verschwinden. „Geht, ich kümmer' mich um ihn." Dann zog er sich eine Chirurgenmaske übers Gesicht.

Bevor Endymion aus seinem Blick entschwand, wandte er sich noch einmal um und warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. „Fürchte nicht den Schmerz. Nimm ihn an. Er bereichert dich, und macht dich stärker. Fürchte ihn nicht."

Sabato schob ihn nach draußen, und trat dann zu dem Jungen. „Versuch' dich zu entspannen."

Aeren versuchte zu sprechen, versuchte ihm zu sagen, er solle ihn töten, oder ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben. Aber jede Bewegung ließ Blitze durch sein Gesicht schießen, und nur ein unartikulierter Laut kam über seine Lippen. Sabato wandte sich an jemanden, den Aeren nicht sehen konnte. „Bereitet die Organe vor." Dann beugte er sich über Aeren, in seiner Hand etwas, das so aussah, wie ein großer Metallstift, an dem eine Art Schlauch befestigt war, und mit einem Punkt roten Lichtes an der Spitze. Aeren konnte nicht sehen, was als nächstes geschah, denn seinen Kopf zu bewegen stand außer Frage. Er hörte nur ein leises Zischen.

* * *

Danach musste er wohl ohnmächtig geworden sein, denn das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war ein grellweißes Licht, das auf ihn herab schien. Zu dem Schmerz in seinem Kopf hatten sich nun Schmerzen in seiner Brust gesellt; er fühlte sich, als würde er entzwei gerissen.

Er konnte zwei, nein drei Umrisse vor dem grellen Licht ausmachen, die sich über ihn beugten. Er hörte Sabatos Stimme. „Gib mir jetzt das Herz." Etwas wurde über seinen Körper gehalten, und Sabato griff danach und senkte es zu ihm herab. Aeren konnte etwas fühlen, wie eine winzige, ferne Stimme, die er durch die Kakophonie der Qual hörte, die seinen gesamten Körper ergriffen hatte; etwas berührte seine Innereien, übte sanften Druck aus, als wolle es Platz schaffen.

* * *

Er erwachte einige Male zu dem gleichen Bild: die Gestalten, die über ihm standen, umgeben von einer Aura weißen Lichtes, während er selbst dort lag, unfähig sich zu rühren, und mit einem Gefühl als fresse der Schmerz langsam seinen Körper auf. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seine Wahrnehmung auf diese anscheinend unveränderliche Vision allumfassenden Schmerzes reduziert, die schon lange jeden bewussten Gedanken in seinem Geist ausgebrannt hatte.

In den Zeiten, in denen er nicht völlig wach war, wurde er erneut von Alpträumen heimgesucht; dicke, fleischfarbene Würmer wanden sich durch seinen Körper, und schlugen Wellen in seiner Haut, wenn sie unter ihr hindurchkrochen; schließlich brachen sie hervor, sich hierhin und dorthin beugend wie riesige, knochenlose Finger. Und dann waren da die Schreie, die er hörte, oder glaubte zu hören. Sie waren entsetzlich, und mussten von einer Kreatur stammen, die aller Freude auf immer beraubt war.

* * *

Schließlich änderte sich seine Umgebung doch. Die Helligkeit verschwand, und wurde durch kühles Zwielicht ersetzt. Das zumindest war ein kleiner Trost, obwohl er sich dessen kaum gewahr wurde.

Es gab auch Geräusche, und wie der Schatten seinen Augen Trost spendete, so erschienen auch sie als Balsam für seine Seele; aber es war nicht genug.

In jenen Momenten wollte er sterben, auch wenn er unfähig war, diesen Gedanken zu ende zu formen; dieses Verlangen entstammte den tiefsten Tiefen seines Wesens, wo allein Gefühle und Träume herrschen. Es war auch dieser Kern in ihm, der versuchte, diesen Wunsch an die ferne Außenwelt zu übermitteln. Doch Leider ist die Sprache dieser verborgenen Reiche für die wachende Welt schwer zu verstehen. Und so fuhr er fort zu leiden, zu brennen, begraben in dieser Hölle, die jetzt das einzige war, an das er sich erinnern konnte.

* * *

Eine graue Zimmerdecke war das erste, was er wahrnahm, als sein Verstand endlich zurückkehrte. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu merken, dass er wach war. _Ich lebe_ , dachte er. _Ich lebe noch_. Und dann: _Tötet mich. Tötet mich. TÖTET MICH!_ Er versuchte, seinen Mund zu bewegen, die Worte hinaus zu zwingen. Es tat weh, was ihn nicht sonderlich überraschte. Schließlich gelang es ihm, ein leises Krächzen auszustoßen.

„Hey, bist du wach?" Die Geräusche kamen von links. Er sah hin; auch _das_ tat weh. Jemand stand dort. Er sah ein Gesicht, sanft geschwungen, mit braunen Augen, und eingerahmt von braunem, glattem Haar. _Langem_ Haar. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um die Eindrücke in seinem Geist zusammen zu setzen. _Ein Mädchen_ , dachte er. _Ich erinnere mich an so etwas_. Und er starrte es einfach nur an, dieses _Ding_ , das nicht ihn seine Welt zu passen schien, die nur aus Schmerzen bestand, und in der angenehme Dinge keinen Platz hatten. Aber er _erinnerte_ sich; an einen Teil eines Lebens, das lange vorbei war, und bis eben vergessen. Ein Leben, das _weiche_ Dinge gekannt hatte, so wie jenes, das er nun anstarrte. Es, nein, vielmehr _sie_ runzelte die Stirn. „Kannst du verstehen, was ich sage?"

Aeren wusste es besser, als ein Nicken zu versuchen, und setzte seine Stimmbänder in Bewegung, seinen Widerwillen überwindend. „Ja." Er starrte immer noch; in diesem Moment schien ihm dieses Mädchen die schönste Sache der Welt zu sein, und er fühlte sich von Freude überwältigt, weil ihm diese Auszeit von seinem Leid gewährt wurde, dieser Lichtstrahl nach der scheinbar endlosen Reihe von Schrecknissen. Tränen der Freude liefen seine Wange hinunter. Doch im selben Augenblick merkte er, dass etwas mit seiner Sicht nicht stimmte: Er konnte auf dem linken Auge nichts sehen.

Er hob seine linke Hand, angenehm überrascht, als sich dies nicht als weitere Tortur herausstellte, wenn auch als ein wenig anstrengend. Er berührte vorsichtig die linke Seite seines Gesichtes, die noch immer von pulsierendem Schmerz erfüllt war, und fühlte den Stoff eines Verbandes. Auch dies war, in Anbetracht der Umstände, nicht sonderlich überraschend.

Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Etwas bereitete ihr Unbehagen. „Hör mal, ich sollte wirklich jemanden holen." Und damit stand sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und verließ hastig den Raum.

„Warte!", keuchte Aeren ihr hinterher, aber sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Etwas enttäuscht, so schnell wieder sich selbst überlassen zu sein, machte er sich wieder daran, sein Gesicht zu untersuchen, und tastete vorsichtig mit den Fingern über seine Wange. Er fühlte Wülste und Furchen, die da mit Sicherheit _nichts_ zu suchen hatten. _Ich schätze, ich seh' so aus wie ich mich fühle_. Dann bewegte er sich nach oben, in Richtung seines Auges. Aber wo er die Wölbung des Augapfels erwartete, fühlte er nur den leichten Widerstand des Stoffes; und dahinter, nichts. Nur einen Hohlraum. Und _das_ war der Moment, in dem die Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürzten. Er erinnerte sich an alles, bis zu seinem letzten Kampf in der Grube und die Frau, die sich irgendwie so sehr _verändert_ hatte. Die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn aufstöhnen: diese abscheuliche Fratze, die Kälte, der _Schrecken_. Wie sie ihn mit ihren Klauen angegriffen hatte. _Mein Auge_ , dachte er _. Sie hat mir mein scheiß Auge raus gerissen. Was zur Hölle war sie?_

Er tastete weiter über den Verband. Die Leere darunter übte eine seltsame Anziehungskraft auf den Jungen aus. Zu anderer Zeit, an einem anderen Ort, hätte ihn der Verlust seines Auges schockiert; aber hier und jetzt war es nur ein weiterer Felsen auf dem Berg der Qual, unter dem er begraben war.

 _Bin gespannt, was Errake sagt, wenn er erfährt, dass sein auserwählter Anwärter eins seiner scheiß Augen verloren hat_. Doch dann kam eine weitere Erinnerung. _Warte, warte, er weiß es. Er war dabei. Was hat er nochmal gesagt? Was war es, irgendwas über einen Aufstieg? Mein Aufstieg beginnt jetzt?_ Und dann erinnerte er sich, warum ihm die Brust so schmerzte. _Sie haben mich operiert. Sie haben mir etwas eingesetzt. Ein Herz? Scheiße, ich hab schon eins. Und es scheint tadellos zu funktionieren, unglücklicherweise. Hat es etwas damit zu tun, ein Space Marine zu werden? Sie haben mir nicht mal ein scheiß' Betäubungsmittel gegeben. Sie haben eine scheiß Operation an mir durchgeführt, während ich mehr oder weniger wach war. Aber ist das wirklich so überraschend? Ich schätze nicht._

In diesem Moment kehrte das Mädchen mit Sabato im Schlepptau zurück. Aeren richtete sein verbleibendes Auge auf den Apothekarius. „Heda, Arschloch." Der Astartes ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Schöne Begrüßung. Was habe ich getan, außer dich wieder zusammenzuflicken?"

„Du hast mich operiert. Mir diese _Scheiße_ eingesetzt, und mir nicht mal ein scheiß Betäubungsmittel gegeben."

„Diese 'Scheiße' wie du sie nennst, ist ein Teil der Gensaat. Das wird dich zu einem Astartes machen, mit der Zeit. Was die Betäubung angeht: diese Operationen werden immer durchgeführt, während der Aspirant bei Bewusstsein ist. Es ist ein Teil der Auslese."

„War ja klar. Es überrascht mich, dass Errake mich immer noch zu einem Marine machen will. Ich hab' schließlich verloren."

„In Anbetracht der etwas ungewöhnlichen Umstände hat er sich entschlossen, dir diese Niederlage durchgehen zu lassen."

Aeren hob seine Augenbraue. „So was macht der?"

Sabato nickte. „Ja. Aber nicht oft."

Der Junge sammelte seine Gedanken. „Diese Frau… was war das? Ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen. Etwas so… entsetzliches."

Der Marine schüttelte den Kopf. „Frag den alten Mann. Ich denke, er wird deinen Unterricht fortsetzen wollen, jetzt, wo du ans Bett gefesselt bis. Es kommt ihm wahrscheinlich sehr gelegen, dass du nicht abhauen kannst."

„Stört es ihn nicht, dass ich ein Auge verloren habe?"

Sabato machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Halb so wild. Wir verpassen dir eine Prothese. Eh du dich versiehst, hast du deine Tiefenwahrnehmung wieder."

„Einfach so, hä. Also, wie lange werde ich hier noch liegen?"

„Mindestens noch zwei Wochen."

„Fantastisch." Aeren wandte sich an das Mädchen, das wieder neben ihm stand und das Gespräch schweigend verfolgt hatte. „Also, was hast du für eine Geschichte?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend soll ich deine Krankenschwester sein. Ich heiß Jessy. Also, eigentlich Jessyca, aber jeder nennt mich eigentlich nur Jessy."

„Ich bin Aeren."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Bist du ein Sklave?"

Sie warf Sabato aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ja, schätze schon."

„Du schätzt schon?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Hör mal, diese ganze Scheiße ist noch neu für mich, okay? Vor kurzem war ich noch glücklich zu Hause in Macharius. Ich hatte Arbeit, eine Familie und Freunde. Und dann eines Tages tauchen _deine_ Freunde hier auf, und alle sterben entweder oder werden in ein Schiff gesteckt. Als nächstes taucht dieses Arschloch Cortez auf und hält eine große Rede darüber, dass wir alle wertlos sind und das Imperium auf uns scheißt. Dann müssen wir uns ausziehen, und noch mehr Leute werden verprügelt und sterben. Ich hab' Wochen in diesem scheiß Frachtraum verbracht und hab mir den Arsch aufgerissen für Kleiderprivilegien und Essensprivilegien und Wasserprivilegien, und ich hoffe jeden Tag, dass ich mich nicht gegen irgendein Arschloch wehren muss, das mich vergewaltigen will. Also ja, ich schätze ich _bin_ ein scheiß Sklave."

Aeren hatte Schwierigkeiten, das alles zu verarbeiten. „Tut mit leid."

Jessyca schnaubte. „Ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht."

Nun schaltete sich Sabato ein, eine Augenbraue angehoben. „Vorsicht, Mädchen. Du gehörst jetzt diesem Jungen."

Sie setzte ein trotziges Gesicht auf, und für einen Moment schien es, als wollte sie den beiden gehörig die Meinung sagen. Aber schließlich schluckte sie herunter, was immer sie im Sinn hatte. „Na fein. Mir doch egal."

„Gut." Sabato nickte. „Du kannst hier schlafen, während Aeren sich erholt. Da ist eine Pritsche, die du haben kannst."

„Danke."

Sabato wandte sich zum gehen. „Gut, ich verschwinde dann. Du kannst später in der Messe was zu essen holen."

Und dann waren sie allein. Aeren fühlte sich beschwingt: hier war jemand, der nicht nur auch ein Überlebender von Ocallus war, sondern auch, und das war das wichtige, ungefähr in seinem Alter; Jessyca sah so aus, als wäre sie nur wenige Jahre älter als er. Nach allem was er durchgemacht hatte, platzte er nun schier vor Neugier und dem Verlangen nach einer normalen Unterhaltung.

„Also", begann er, aber Jessyca hob eine Hand. „Warte. Es gibt etwas, über das wir zu allererst reden müssen." Sie ging an seinem Bett vorbei, auf die linke Seite. Er wandte ihr den Kopf nach, auch wenn seine linke Gesichtshälfte Blitze des Protestes in sein Hirn jagte. Jessyca ging in einen unbeleuchteten Bereich der Krankenstation, und verschwand kurz hinter einer Trennwand. Er hörte sie leise reden, und dann kam sie wieder hervor. Neben ihr ging ein kleines Mädchen, das sich an ihre Hand klammerte. Einen Meter vor Aerens Bett blieben sie stehen. Der junge sah sich den kleinen Neuankömmling an. Das Mädchen mochte etwas drei Jahre alt sein. Sie sah schüchtern aus und stand halb verdeckt hinter Jessyca. Mit ihrem einen sichtbaren Auge musterte sie Aeren vorsichtig.

„Das ist Ada. Ich habe sie in Macharius gefunden, allein, am Tag der Invasion. Seitdem ist sie bei mir." Jessycas Gesicht war nun flehend und verzweifelt. „Hör zu, ich tu alles was du willst, aber du musst mir erlauben, mich um sie zu kümmern. Das ist alles, um das ich dich bitte."

Aeren war völlig überfahren. „Ja klar, ich meine, keine Problem." Jessyca entspannte sich und sah merklich erleichtert aus. „Danke." Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte die neue Welle des Schmerzes, die das auslöste.

„Hör zu, ich hab für diese ganze Sklavengeschichte nichts übrig. Wenn's nach mir ginge, wärst du frei und könntest gehen wohin du willst. Blöderweise steht das nicht zur Diskussion. Trotzdem, ich will keine Sklavin. Aber vielleicht könnten wir Freunde werden?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief, und erwog seine Worte. „Ja. Vielleicht."

Nun sah Aeren Ada an. „Für dich auch okay?" Doch das kleine Mädchen wandte sich ab, und versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter Jessycas Oberschenkel.

„Sie spricht nicht", sagte Jessyca, während sie zärtlich über die braunen Locken des Mädchens strich. „Seit ich sie getroffen habe, hat sie keinen Ton rausgebracht."

„Woher weißt du dann, wie sie heißt?"

Das ältere Mädchen sah ein wenig verlegen zur Seite. „Eigentlich weiß ich das gar nicht. Ich nenne sie einfach Ada. Meine Oma hieß so. Ich meine, ich kann sie doch nicht immer nur mit 'Kleine' anreden, oder?"

Aeren stöhnte innerlich. Einmal mehr traf ihn die Sinnlosigkeit von allem; die Gewalt, und das Elend, dass sie den Menschen brachte. Sein eigener Schmerz erschien ihm auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.

„Ada. Nun, warum nicht. Ist so gut wie jeder andere Name."

Er grübelte einen Moment, dann sah er erneut zu Jessyca. „Also, wie bist du zu meiner 'Krankenschwester' geworden?"

Sie setzte sich auf das Fußende des Bettes, und Ada neben sich. „Das war die Idee von diesem Endymion. Er kam in den Frachtraum und schien nach etwas Ausschau zu halten. Oder nach jemandem. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, schien er mehr an Ada interessiert zu sein als an mir. Aber ich sagte zu ihm: 'Wo sie hingeht, gehe ich auch hin.' Und das war okay für ihn. Hölle, als er darüber nachdachte, war er richtig begeistert darüber, mich auch mitzunehmen."

„Verstehe." Genau genommen verstand verstand Aeren kein Stück.

Unterdessen hatten die Augen des Mädchens zu glänzen begonnen. „Wer ist er überhaupt? Ich meine, der ist echt… wow. Er wirkt auf diesem Kahn ziemlich fehl am Platz."

Aeren starrte sie an. „Oh. _Ooooh_. _Verstehe_."

Jessyca errötete. „Was? Was? Oh, du Penner!" Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf das Bein, und beide mussten lachen. Sofort wurde Aeren von einer Wand höllischer Qualen getroffen, die ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. „Aaah, Scheiße!"

Jessyca sprang vom Bett, immer noch lachend. „Oh, Scheiße!", rief sie. „Du hast deine Nähte wieder aufgerissen!" Ada war ihr gefolgt, unwillig, auch nur einen Moment von ihrer Seite zu weichen.

Aeren sah Sterne. Er wurde von Schmerzen geschüttelt, die ihm das Lachen ausgetrieben hatten. „Aaah, Scheiße."

Das Mädchen hatte nach etwas Verbandsmaterial gegriffen und machte sich mit einem Grinsen an Aerens Gesicht zu schaffen.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was du da tust?", fragte er.

„Klar. Schließlich mache ich das schon seit einer Woche."

„Seit einer _Woche_?"

Sie entfernte den Verband von Aerens Gesicht, und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen, wobei sie ihre Hand in einen weiten Bogen um Ada herumbewegte. „Vorsicht, Süße." Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Jungen zu. „Ja, und das Eine will ich dir sagen: du siehst ziemlich beschissen aus."

„Oh, danke schön. Allerdings fühle ich mich auch so."

Aeren atmete langsam und tief, darum bemüht, das Feuerwerk zu ersticken, das sein Körper immer noch abbrannte.

Schließlich beendete Jessyca ihre Arbeit und besah sich das Ergebnis mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Besser. Was im Namen des Imperators hat dich so zugerichtet?"

„Willst du die kurze oder die lange Fassung?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso, hast du heute noch was vor?"

Aeren seufzte. „Na schön. Die ganze Sache begann natürlich auf Ocallus, am Tag des Angriffs..."

* * *

Endymion fand Errake in seinem Studierzimmer vor, und legte seine Hände auf die Lehne des Stuhls, der vor dem mächtigen Tisch aus Nalholz stand.

Der Kriegsherr sah von seiner Lektüre auf. „So. Unser junger Neophyt ist also aufgewacht, und soweit scheint sich sein Körper ganz gut auf die Gensaat eingestellt zu haben. Und du hast etwas gefunden um seinen schwachen Geist etwas abzulenken. Gut gemacht. Obwohl ich Zweifel wegen des älteren Mädchens habe. Sie könnte ein Problem werden, wenn sie zu viel von seiner Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht."

„Falls du dir Sorgen machst, dass er von jetzt an mit einer riesigen Erektion rumläuft, entspann dich. Er hat die _Biscopea_ nun seit fast einer Woche im Leib. Seine _fleischlichen Gelüste_ werden bald verschwinden, wenn sie es nicht schon sind. Er kann einem leidtun."

„Wohl kaum. Es erlaubt uns, seine Energie auf produktivere Dinge zu richten. Es ist an der Zeit, das sein Training Fahrt aufnimmt."

Endymion zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie dem auch sei, etwas Gesellschaft zu haben kann für seine Genesung nur von Vorteil sein."

Errake stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch und faltete die mächtigen Hände vor seinem Mund. „So oder so werden wir die Zeit nutzen, die er ans Bett gefesselt ist. Er hat immer noch viel zu lernen."

Endymion lächelte. „Wenigstens hat er es nicht weit, falls er wieder zusammenbricht."

„Wenn _das_ noch mal passiert, werfe ich ihn aus der nächsten Luftschleuse."

Endymion warf den Kopf zurück und lachte; und damit empfahl er sich.


	12. YSKTA

12: YSKTA

„Und dann hat er gesagt, der Imperator ist in Wirklichkeit nur ein extrem mächtiger Hexer."

Jessyca schnappte nach Luft. „Unmöglich!"

„Das hab' ich auch gesagt."

„Das ist Bullshit. Nichts von alledem macht Sinn. Ich meine, wie soll er überhaupt dabei gewesen sein? Der Kreuzzug war vor zehntausend Jahren, richtig?"

„Jo. Aber du hättest ihn sehen sollen. Er war weggetreten. Er ist _nie_ weggetreten. Wie er über den Imperator sprach, es war erfurchtgebietend."

„Dann ist er eben ein guter Schauspieler. Alles was er will, ist, dass du seinem kleinen Ketzerclub beitrittst."

Aeren runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „So einfach ist das nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll; er scheint den Imperator nicht wirklich zu hassen. Und er hat mich auch nicht gedrängt, mich von ihm loszusagen oder so."

Das Mädchen sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Er _manipuliert_ dich."

Aeren sagte nichts, sondern starrte an die Decke, die Stirn immer noch in Falten gelegt.

„Du denkst hoffentlich nicht ernsthaft darüber nach, dich ihm anzuschließen, oder?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, es ist _kompliziert_."

Jessyca warf ungläubig die Hände in die Luft. „ _Kompliziert_? Die haben unsere Heimatwelt _erobert_. Die haben Millionen Menschen getötet, und den Rest versklavt! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was daran so scheißkompliziert sein soll."

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst."

Mit einem genervten Laut stand Jessyca vom Bett auf und ging ein paar Schritte. Dann blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um, die Hände auf den Hüften.

„Ich glaub' schon, dass ich es verstehe. Was hat Sabato nochmal gesagt? Das Zeug, das sie dir eingesetzt haben, macht dich zu einem Astartes?"

Aeren antwortete nicht, aber ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

„Das ist es oder? Darum geht es hier wirklich. Er hat versprochen, dich zu einem Astartes zu machen, und du hast ja gesagt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist bereit, alles zu verraten, dein Volk, deinen Glauben. Und alles nur für eine kindische Fantasie."

Aeren explodierte. „DAS IST KEIN SCHEIß SPIEL! SIEH MICH AN! Sie haben mich operiert, ohne Betäubung, nachdem eine Wahnsinnige mir das Auge raus gerissen und mich fast umgebracht hat! Glaubst, du, dass alles macht mir _Spaß_?"

Jessyca war von seinem Ausbruch überrascht worden und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln. „Warum tust du's dann?"

Aeren sank zurück auf seine Matratze. Er schwitzte. Seinen Körper aufzurichten, hatte ihn erschöpft, und das Feuer der Pein erneut angefacht. „Etwas, das Errake gesagt hat. Menschen zählen in dieser Welt nichts, oder die meisten jedenfalls. Wir werden geboren, bekommen eine Arbeit zugewiesen, und machen sie, bis zu dem Tag an dem wir sterben. Es kümmert niemanden einen Scheiß. Aber Astartes haben Macht. Wenn ich das durchstehe, kann ich was ändern. Natürlich nicht für alle, aber für manche. Ich kann die Welt ein bisschen besser machen."

Für einen Moment sagte keiner von den beiden etwas. Dann sprach Jessyca erneut. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Du irrst dich. Es gibt Menschen, die es kümmert wenn wir sterben. Freunde, Menschen die uns lieb sind."

Aeren rollte mit den Augen, und seine Stimme war voller Gift als er antwortete. „Ah ja, natürlich. Dann liege ich natürlich völlig falsch." Sein Ton änderte sich, wurde leise und zitternd; und auch seine Augen wurden feucht. „Scheiß' auf 'Menschen die uns lieb sind'."

Jessyca kam zu ihm. Sie nahm seine Hand, und nach einem Augenblick umarmte sie ihn; so gut es eben ging, wie er auf dort lag. Er legte ihr die freie Hand auf den Rücken, und für eine Weile verharrten sie so, und teilten ihren Schmerz und alles, was sie verloren hatten; und sie fanden Trost in der Nähe des anderen.

Als sie sich schließlich von einander lösten, schniefte Jessyca. „Hör mal, es tut mir leid. Was immer auch passiert, wir sollten zusammenhalten. Wir haben niemanden außer uns. Und Ada natürlich." Sie beide lächelten durch ihre Tränen, und Jessyca zog das kleine Mädchen heran und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

„Ich will den Moment nicht ruinieren", sagte Aeren, „aber ich könnte wirklich was zu trinken gebrauchen. Würdest du mir was holen?"

„Ja, klar. Komm, Schätzchen." Sie nahm Adas Hand und verließ mit ihr den Raum.

Nun, da er alleine war, zog sein schmerzender Körper wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. _Die nächsten Wochen werden echt beschissen_. Trotzdem tat es gut, Gesellschaft zu haben.

Er hörte schwere Schritte und sah zur Tür. Errake trat ein, und grüßte ihn mit einem Nicken.

„Gut, dich wach zu sehen. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Aeren zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Den Umständen entsprechend."

„Dachte ich mir." Er ließ sich in einen schweren Stuhl an der gegenüberliegenden Wand fallen und warf dem Jungen einen langen, undurchsichtigen Blick zu. „Ich nehme an, du hast Fragen."

„Ja, und wie. Was ist in der Grube passiert, mit dieser Frau? Mir läuft es kalt den Rücken runter wenn nur daran denke."

Errake nickte. „Sie war besessen."

„Besessen?"

„Hast du schon mal was vom Immaterium gehört? Man nennt es auch den Warp, oder das Empyreum."

Aeren schüttelte den Kopf. Errake schüttelte seinen ebenfalls. „Natürlich nicht." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, und überlegte, wie er diese Lektion beginnen sollte.

„Der Warp ist eine Welt neben unserer eigenen; der Welt, die wir sehen und anfassen können. Er ist nicht räumlich von ihr getrennt; er umgibt uns auch in diesem Moment, auch wenn wir ihn nicht direkt wahrnehmen können. Er ist eine andere Ebene des Seins."

Aeren trug seine Verwirrung offen zur Schau. Errake hob seine Hände und hielt sie horizontal vor sein Gesicht, eine Hand breit auseinander.

„Stell dir einen Raum vor. Dieser Raum ist die materielle Welt, unsere Welt; die Welt in der wir uns jetzt gerade befinden. Unter diesem Raum gibt es einen weiteren. Du kannst ihn nicht sehen, aber du weißt, dass es ihn gibt. Manchmal kannst du Stimmen in ihm hören, und wenn du durch den Boden brichst, kannst du hinein sehen, und ihn auch betreten. Das ist der Warp."

In diesem Moment waren erneut Schritte zu hören. Jessyca kehrte zurück, Ada an ihrer Seite, und mit einem Becher und einer Karaffe in den Händen.

„Ich hab' Wasser für dich aufgetrieben." Sie füllte den Becher und reichte ihn Aeren, und stellte die Karaffe neben das Bett. Sie hatte den Astartes nicht gesehen, da er hinter einer Ecke in der gleichen Wand wie die Tür saß. Aeren leerte den Becher und wies dann in seine Richtung. „Das ist Errake." Sie drehte sich um und erschrak ein wenig; Ada zog sie instinktiv hinter sich. „Mein Herr", sagte sie und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Das sind Jessyca, und Ada", stellte Aeren die beiden Mädchen vor.

„Verstehe." Es schienen gleich mehrere Eisberge in Errakes Stimme zu sein.

Jessyca wandte sich zu Aeren um, einen unbehaglichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Okay, ich schätze, wir kommen dann später wieder." Sie wandte sich zum gehen, aber Aeren hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. „Nein, bitte bleibt!" Und, an Errake gewandt: „Dürfen sie?"

„Wenn sie ruhig sind."

Jessyca zog einen weiteren Stuhl heran, und platzierte ihn in einem angemessenen Abstand zu dem Marine, als ob sie sicherstellen wollte, nicht als Eindringling wahrgenommen zu werden. Sie setzte sich, und zog Ada auf ihren Schoß; gleichzeitig schien sie vergeblich zu versuchen, unsichtbar zu werden.

Als sie sich eingerichtet hatten, fuhr Errake fort, die Mädchen komplett ignorierend.

„Zurück zum Thema. Also, obwohl der Warp von unserer Welt getrennt ist, so ist er doch eng mit ihr verwoben; denn er ist die Welt der Gedanken, Träume und Gefühle. Man nennt ihn auch das Meer der Seelen, und das ist eine sehr zutreffende Beschreibung."

„Alles was wir fühlen, alles was wir denken, all unsere Träume, Hoffnungen und Begierden hallen im Warp wider. Wenn sich eine große Menge ähnlicher Emotionen an einem Ort versammeln, entwickeln sie so etwas wie ein Eigenleben; das ist es, was wir einen Daemon nennen. Sie sind Manifestationen der Gefühle, aus denen sie geboren wurden, und hungern stets nach mehr von derselben Energie. Unter gewissen Umständen wird der Schleier, der uns vom Warp trennt, durchlässig, und dann können sie ihn passieren; und wenn sie das tun, können sie Kontrolle über Individuen erlangen, und sie _besetzen_. Das erlaubt ihnen, in dieser Welt zu wandeln und ihren unstillbaren Gelüsten zu fröhnen. Wenn wir mit einem solchen Wesen konfrontiert werden, berührt uns das auf fundamentale Weise. Das ist es, was du in der Grube gefühlt hast."

Aeren dachte über das Gehörte nach. Die Vorstellung, dass das, was mit der Frau passiert war, mit jedem passieren konnte, war beängstigend. „Und was passiert mit den Leuten, die besessen werden? Können sie wieder befreit werden?"

„Nein." Errakes Antwort schnitt durch die Luft wie die Axt eines Henkers. „Von einem fremden Willen beherrscht zu werden, einem, der so wild und bösartig ist, treibt sie für gewöhnlich in den Wahnsinn; mit der Zeit werden ihre Seelen verschlungen, und oftmals auch ihre Körper."

„Es gibt unzählige Dämonen, aber vier von ihnen kommt besondere Bedeutung zu; diese nennen wir die dunklen Götter. Ihre Namen sind Khorne, Tzeentch, Slaanesh und Nurgle."

Aerens Auge weitete sich. „Khorne! Das war es also, was Orthan und die anderen meinten!"

Errake nickte. „Ja. Diese Entität wird mit Krieg assoziiert; mit Kampf, Wut, und vor allem anderen, Blutvergießen. Sie denken, ihn anzurufen gewährt ihnen Stärke in der Schlacht."

„Und stimmt das nicht?"

„Es _kann_ funktionieren, aber wenn man es mit Daemonen und den Warp zu tun hat, gibt es keine Gewissheiten. Wie gesagt, das Immaterium ist die Domäne der Seelen und Emotionen; Vernunft und Logik haben dort keinen Platz. Die Gesetze, die dort herrschen, sind nicht für Sterbliche gemacht, und nur Wahnsinnige und besonders begabte Individuen haben je die Chance, einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Es ist das Reich des _Chaos_."

Aeren runzelte die Stirn. „Chaos. Heißt das, ihr und eure Gefährten dienen diesen Daemonen?"

„Es gibt viele, die ihnen dienen, oder sie sogar anbeten. _Ich_ diene niemandem. Aber in dieser Welt muss man sich früher oder später mit ihnen auseinandersetzen, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Sie können einem manchmal nützlich sein, und es gibt Mittel und Wege, sie ein wenig zu beeinflussen. Aber wie gesagt, in ihrer Welt ist nichts jemals gewiss, und ich würde mich nicht auf sie verlassen. Der, der mich ausgesandt hat, um deine Heimatwelt zu erobern, steht irgendwo in der Mitte. Er dient ihnen nicht völlig, aber er steht mit ihnen im Bunde, und sie haben ihm große Macht verliehen. Zweifellos haben sie dadurch auch Einfluss auf ihn, doch wie weit er reicht, vermag ich nicht zu sagen."

Aerens Stirn lag noch immer in Falten. „Du hast gesagt, dass du niemanden dienst. Und doch hast du meine Welt für diesen Typ zerstört. Wer ist er?"

„Sein Name ist Ezekyle Abaddon. Er war einst ein Hauptmann in meiner Legion; doch über diesen Stand hat er sich schon vor langer Zeit erhoben. Dieser Tage nennt er sich selbst Heerführer, und er hat eine große Anzahl meiner Brüder unter sein Banner gescharrt. Was mein Befolgen seines Befehls angeht: erinnerst du dich, was ich über Demut gesagt habe? Das es manchmal nötig ist, zu knien, wenn man überleben will? Diesmal war ich an der Reihe. Aber ich habe wenig Respekt für Abaddon, und würde ihm eben so schnell in den Rücken fallen, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit böte. Seine Ränke und Eroberungen interessieren mich nicht, ebenso wenig wie sein törichtes Streben nach Rache; seine Ambitionen und seine Wut sind nicht die meinen."

Der Junge hob seine Augenbraue. „Sein Streben nach Rache?"

„Du wirst es alles verstehen, wenn du mehr über den großen Kreuzzug erfährst."

Einmal mehr fühlte sich Aeren überwältigt von den Dingen, die ihm offenbart wurden. „Und weiß das Imperium das alles? Über den Warp, und die Daemonen, und diesen Abaddon?"

„Einige von ihnen wissen es. Aber sie hüten dieses Wissen mit großer Eifersucht. Sie denken, wenn die Leute nichts über diese Dinge erfahren, weichen sie auch nicht von ihrem zugewiesenen Weg ab; dass Unwissenheit sie vor Versuchung schützt. Eine beschränkte Sichtweise; aber nur eine von vielen, derer das Imperium schuldig ist."

Zorn packte Aeren erneut, und er fletschte die Zähne. „Arschlöcher. Das alles vor uns zu verheimlichen… uns so leben zu lassen, ohne dass wir etwas über die Welt wissen… aber es passt zu den Dingen, die ihr mir schon vorher gesagt habt." Er warf einen Blick in Jessycas Richtung, die mit einem Stirnrunzeln antwortete.

Aeren seufzte. „Also gut. Erzählt mir mehr. Ich will alles wissen."


	13. YSKTA 2

13: YSKTA 2

„Also gut." Errake streckte seine Beine aus und nahm so eine bequemere Haltung ein. „Ich glaube wir sprachen über den großen Kreuzzug, als wir… unterbrochen wurden."

Aeren errötete ein wenig; der Gedanke, dass er ohnmächtig geworden war, nur weil man ihm etwas erzählt hatte, erschien ihm jetzt peinlich. Wie dumm er gewesen war.

„Jo, wir sprachen darüber, dass der Imperator in Wirklichkeit ein Psioniker ist." Erneut blickte er zu Jessyca hinüber; diesmal, mit einem Anflug von Triumph auf seinem Gesicht. Das Mädchen fletschte geräuschlos die Zähne.

„Allerdings. Luna war also erobert; und damit öffnete sich die ganze Galaxie vor uns. Und wir brannten darauf, unseren Mut unter Beweis zu stellen; denn schließlich waren wir jung, und Krieger noch dazu."

„Der Kreuzzug nahm fahrt auf; und was für eine Zeit war das, die wir da erlebten. Wir zogen aus und dachten, nichts könnte uns aufhalten. Und für eine Weile stimmte das: in den ersten Jahren konnte sich uns nichts und niemand widersetzen, jedenfalls nicht lange. Wie ein reinigendes Feuer fegten wir durch die Systeme und befreiten eine Welt nach der anderen. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, aber wir bemerkten es kaum; sie lastet nicht so schwer auf uns. Wir wandelten wie im Traum, und schwelgten in all der Herrlichkeit: die Schlachten, die Paraden, und natürlich die Pracht des Imperators, und der Primarchen, die nach und nach zu uns stießen."

Errakes Gesicht nahm einmal mehr einen entrückten Ausdruck an.

„Worte können dem niemals gerecht werden; tausende gepanzerte Krieger, die in Reih und Glied stehen, und die Banner wehen im Wind. Und, über allem anderen, der Imperator und seine Söhne, vereint im Triumph."

Der alte Astartes schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe in meinen Jahren viele wundersame Dinge gesehen; aber nichts davon kann sich mit diesen Momenten in meiner Jugend messen, als ich mir die Kehle wund geschrien habe aus Bewunderung für _sie_ , die Herren der Menschheit. Und ich glaube, kein Mensch kann mit Recht behaupten, Zeuge größerer Herrlichkeit geworden zu sein."

„Eine Zeit lang glaubten wir, es würde ewig so weiter gehen; oder vielleicht wollten wir das auch nur glauben. Doch leider muss jeder Traum einmal enden. Während der Kreuzzug weiter voranschritt, erhaschten wir manchmal einen Blick auf jene, die in den Fußstapfen unserer Siege folgten: Bauern, Händler, Verwalter, Handwerker; _gewöhnliche_ Menschen. Am Anfang amüsierte uns die Ironie des Ganzen: hier waren wir, der Gipfel der Menschheit, und kämpften für diese kleinen Leute, die so schwach waren, so weit unter uns. Ich denke es war diese Gegenüberstellung, die uns zuerst unseren Platz in der Welt in Frage stellen ließ. Wie könnten sich diese Leute dessen, was wir ihnen gaben, je als würdig erweisen,? Und mehr noch, was würde passieren, wenn der Kreuzzeug zu seinem Ende kam? Wenn erst einmal all die Xenos vernichtet, und alle Welten der Galaxis im Schoße des Imperiums vereint wären, was bliebe dann noch für _uns_? Wie um alles in der Welt könnten wir unter ihnen _leben_? Der Gedanke, Bauern zu werden oder Händler oder auch nur Wächter des Friedens, war absurd. Die Lust zu kämpfen ist in uns allen tief verankert; sie ist ein elementarer Teil unseres Wesens. Wogegen also würden wir kämpfen, wenn es nichts mehr zu bekämpfen gäbe?"

„Am Anfang waren diese Betrachtungen nur eitler Zeitvertreib, nur ein weiteres Thema, das wir in geselliger Runde erörterten. Aber je länger wir über diese Fragen nachdachten, desto klarer wurde uns, dass wir sie nicht beantworten konnten. Mit der Zeit wurde uns bewusst, dass wir halfen eine Welt zu erschaffen, in der es für uns keinen Platz geben würde; dass unser endgültiger Triumph auch unseren eigenen Niedergang einläuten würde."

„Obwohl dies ein ernstes Thema war, störte es uns zu Beginn nicht besonders. Der Kreuzzug war in vollem Gang, und es gab immer eine Schlacht zu schlagen, immer einen Feldzug, der unsere Gedanken beschäftigte; und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sich das in naher Zukunft ändern."

„Der erste Dämpfer kam, als der Imperator beschloss, nach Terra zurück zu kehren, um die Zügel seines wachsenden Reiches in die Hand zu nehmen und dabei zu helfen, seine neue Regierung aufzubauen. Unser Primarch Horus wurde zum Heerführer ernannt, und von diesem Tag an hieß die Legion 'Sons of Horus'; und obwohl wir unserem Herrn für die große Ehre applaudierten, die ihm zuteil geworden war, waren wir nicht so froh, wir wir es hätten sein können oder sollen; denn wir wurden nun mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass der Status quo gründlich aufgehoben worden war; eine Erinnerung daran, dass auch der Kreuzzug nicht ewig währen würde. Das drückte die Stimmung in den Legionen ein wenig, aber zu dieser Zeit wäre noch niemand auf den Gedanken gekommen, sich zu beschweren; ganz zu schweigen von einer offenen Rebellion. Im Gegenteil, wir stürzten uns mit noch größerem Eifer in die Schlacht, um uns den Primarchen und dem Heerführer zu beweisen, und ihnen unsere unerschütterliche Loyalität zu zeigen. In gewisser Weise brachte uns die Abwesenheit des Imperators noch näher zusammen, und für eine Weile schienen die Dinge wieder ihren Lauf zu nehmen, ohne sich noch weiter zu ändern. Und wir waren versucht zu glauben, dass sich am Ende alles zum Guten wenden würde. Wir waren Narren."

„Es war an einem schwarzen Tag einige Jahre später, als Horus lebensgefährlich verwundet wurde und die Dinge wirklich anfingen, den Bach runter zu gehen. Unser Moral erlitt einen schweren Schlag; wir waren am Boden zerstört. Unseren jüngsten Feldzug hatten wir eben beendet, und so gab es keine Schlachten um uns abzulenken; und zum ersten Mal fühlten wir, wie sich eine kalte Leere in unsere Herzen stahl. Und in diese Leere traten die Mächte des Chaos."

„So weit ich weiß, begann es bei den Word Bearers, bei Lorgar und seiner Brut; ich glaube, sie verehrten zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits das Chaos, obwohl das alles noch sehr unterschwellig war. Doch Lorgar heilte Horus mit Chaoshexerei, und das war der Stein, der die Lawine ins Rollen brachte; zum ersten Mal wurden wir dieser bis dahin verborgenen Macht gewahr, und wie sich herausstellte, war sie ein Feind, den zu bekämpfen wir nur schlecht vorbereitet waren. Sie krallte sich in unsere Seelen, nährte unsere verborgenen Zweifel und ließ sie wachsen; und natürlich konnten wir unseren Heerführer nicht außer Acht lassen, der ebenfalls begann, von seinem ihm auferlegten Pfad abzuweichen. Nach diesem ersten Vorfall gerieten die Ereignisse rasch außer Kontrolle, und am Ende verriet Horus das Imperium, und die Hälfte der Primarchen und ihre Legionen folgten ihm."

„Das war unsere dunkelste Stunde, und auch ich wurde von diesem Mahlstrom verschlungen, zusammen mit dem Rest meiner Legion. Denn schließlich waren wir die Söhne des Horus; was konnten wir tun, außer unserem Primarchen zu folgen? Wir entfachten den größten Krieg, den diese Galaxie jemals gesehen hatte, Astartes gegen Astartes. Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles aus diesen blutigen Jahren; sie sind unter den Zeitaltern begraben, die auf sie folgten. Viele meine Art fielen in jenen Tagen Wahnsinn und Verderben anheim; entweder zerbrachen sie an ihrem eigenen Verrat oder wurden vergiftet durch die Einflüsterungen ihrer neuen Herren, denen sie sich zu Füßen geworfen hatten. Oder vielleicht erfüllte sie der Kampf gegen ihre eigenen Brüder so sehr mit Entsetzen, dass ohnmächtiger Wahnsinn die einzige Zuflucht war, die ihnen blieb. Wie dem auch sei, es war Gemetzel, _Gemetzel_ , das uns durch dieses Inferno trieb, den ganzen Weg bis in das Herz des Imperiums hinein, wo wir uns daran machten, den Imperator niederzuwerfen und alle seine Werke zu Grunde zu richten; Milliarden verloren ihr Leben, darunter viele Astartes und die meisten der Primarchen."

Errake beugte sich vor und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie, als zöge ihn das Gewicht seiner Erinnerungen herunter. Er rieb seine Hände.

„Am Ende war unser Aufbegehren nicht erfolgreich, obwohl wir es bis zu den Toren Terras schafften. Dort war es, wo Horus schließlich besiegt wurde und den Tod durch die Hand des Imperators fand. Und damit war unsere Stärke gebrochen, und die Mächte des Chaos, diese großen und schrecklichen Wesenheiten, die wir als unbesiegbar erachtet hatten, flohen entsetzt vor seinem Zorn. Die meisten unserer Brüder folgten ihren dunklen Herren ins Exil, doch einigen von uns war es, als wäre ein Schleier von unseren Augen gelüftet worden, und wir waren angewidert, als wir sahen, wie tief wir durch die Einflüsterungen der Dämonen gesunken waren; wie unser Geist von ihnen infiziert und getrübt worden war. Und so, jedes würdigen Herrschers beraubt, schworen wir, nie wieder das Knie zu beugen, weder vor ihnen, noch vor dem Imperator der Schwachen. Und wir zogen aus, um zwischen den Sternen unser eigenes Schicksal zu schmieden."

Der gebeugte Marine verharrte an dieser Stelle, als wolle er seiner nächsten, letzten Offenbarung die gebotene Schwere verleihen. „Das war vor zehntausend Jahren."

Er beobachtete Aeren aufmerksam. War dort Müdigkeit in seinen Augen? Oder Bedauern? Aeren vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Für eine Weile sagte niemand etwas.

Schließlich bewegte Aeren seinen Mund, der wieder trocken geworden war. „Also seid ihr… sind Astartes unsterblich?"

„So weit ich weiß. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Astartes an Altersschwäche gestorben ist. Das ist eine ziemliche groteske Vorstellung, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Natürlich können wir immer noch getötet werden. Seltsam, zu wissen, dass man so sein Ende finden wird. Was empfindest du dabei?"

Aeren atmete aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein schreckliches Schicksal. Zu wissen, dass, wenn man stirbt, es auf einem Schlachtfeld sein wird." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, und sein Gesicht wurde unbekümmert. „Andererseits ist es kaum schlimmer, als was das Imperium zu bieten hat."

„Richtig. Du wirst früh genug lernen, damit zu leben."

Es gab eine weitere Pause. Aeren ließ das Gelernte Revue passieren.

„Also will Abaddon Rache für Horus' Tod?"

„Wie ich hörte, hat er seine Verehrung von Horus schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Jetzt ist es nur noch zwischen ihm und was auch immer noch vom Imperator übrig ist."

„Was von ihm übrig ist? Was soll das heißen?"

„An dem Tag, als er Horus erschlug, wurde auch der Imperator tödlich verwundet. Anscheinend ist der fabelhafte goldene Thron nichts weiter als ein hochentwickeltes Lebenserhaltungssystem, und das Leben des Imperators hängt an einem seidenen Faden."

Jessyca schnaubte; aber Aeren warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. Es war ein unheimliches, freudloses Geräusch; manisch und voller Verzweiflung. Er lachte, und Tränen des Schmerzes und des Kummers strömten wie ein Fluss aus seinem verbleibenden Auge. Er lachte, bis er glaubte, sein Körper würde bersten, und endlich versiegte sein Lachen, und er blieb zitternd und schwer atmend zurück.

„Natürlich. Warum wundert mich das nicht? Das ist fantastisch. Einfach fantastisch. Und es erklärt wunderbar, warum die Ekklesiarchie den Leuten alles erzählen kann, was sie will. Es ist alles eine einzige Lüge, das ganze verdammte Imperium."

Errake stand auf. „Ich denke, dass ist genug Aufregung für einen Tag; und es wird langsam spät. Morgen lasse ich dir Bücher bringen; du wirst während deiner Erholung nicht müßig sein. Ich werde dich besuchen, und ich erwarte Fortschritte. Gute Nacht."

Nachdem der Astartes gegangen war, senkte sich Stille über das Apothekarium. Aeren fühlte, wie er von Erschöpfung überkommen wurde, und war bereit einzuschlafen; falls die Schmerzen das überhaupt zulassen würden. Jessyca hatte die Liege für Ada und sich selbst vorbereitet; sie war für einen Astartes bemessen und bot dementsprechend mehr als genug Platz für die beiden. Dann knieten sie und das kleine Mädchen sich daneben, und ein Gebet erreichte Aerens Ohren, vorgetragen von ihrer sanften Stimme. Von Ärger gepackt, wandte er den Kopf zu ihnen.

„Was machst du da?" Sie ignorierte ihn. „Hey, krieg' ich mal 'ne Antwort?"

Sie drehte sich um. „Was ist dein scheiß Problem?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Was. Machst. du. Da? Wie kannst du immer noch beten, nach allem, was du gehört hast?"

„Was ich _gehört_ habe waren ein Haufen Lügen aus dem Mund eines Ketzers. Ich glaub' kein Wort von dem, was er sagt."

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Alles was er sagt hat Hand und Fuß. Er konnte uns sogar erklären, wie er am Kreuzzug teilnehmen konnte und immer noch lebt."

Sie zischte. „Und? Dann hat er eben lange an seiner Geschichte gefeilt. Er sagt, er sei unsterblich? Das ich nicht lache."

„Und was heißt das jetzt? Tust du so, als sei nichts passiert und klammerst dich weiter an diese Lügen? Das ist erbärmlich."

„Pffh, na und? Nicht so erbärmlich wie jemand, der seine Loyalität bei der ersten Gelegenheit über Bord wirft."

Aeren brauchte einen Moment, um darauf eine Antwort zu finden. _Als_ er sie fand, hatte sein Zorn ihn verlassen. „Es gibt nichts mehr, zu dem ich loyal sein könnte."

Jessyca war immer noch angefressen. „Wenn du das sagst. Aber glaub' bloß nicht, dass _das hier_ einen Deut besser ist."

Aeren antwortete nicht. Das alles führte zu nichts, und er wollte jetzt nur noch schlafen. Er hörte, wie sie ihr Gebet beendete, und nach ein paar Minuten legten Ada und sie sich auf die Pritsche und kuschelten sich unter ihre Decke.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er in das Zwielicht hinein. Für einen Moment fürchtete er, sie würde ihm nicht antworten, doch dann tat sie es mit leicht unterkühlter Stimme. „Gute Nacht." Aeren schlief ein.


	14. Vorwärts

14: Vorwärts

Das Gesicht Abaddons des Vernichters schwebte vor ihm wie ein halbdurchsichtiger Mond; eine riesenhaft aufgeblähte holografische Projektion. Davor, in einem einsamen Kreis aus Licht, kniete Errake. Er war in voller Rüstung; nur den gehörnten Helm trug er in der linken Armbeuge. Um ihn herum war alles dunkel.

„Heerführer."

„Hauptmann Errake." Selbst durch den Schleier der Übertragung hindurch verriet Abaddons Stimme seine große Macht. Sie war tief, und wie die von Errake war sie durch irgendein Unheil zerstört und in ein raues Grollen verwandelt worden. Aber neben ihrer enormen physischen Präsenz war da noch etwas anderes, ein geisterhaftes Echo, wie das Wehen eisiger Winde aus dunklen Reichen; ein Zeichen Abaddons jeinseitiger Bündnisse.

„Lass' mich dir zuerst sagen, wie zufrieden ich mit dem Ausgang deiner jüngsten Mission bin. Ich war erfreut zu sehen, dass dein strategisches Geschick in den Jahren deines Versteckspiels nicht nachgelassen hat."

„Danke, mein Lord."

„Und jetzt habe ich eine neue Aufgabe für dich, eine weitere Welt zu erobern: Mahamat, im gleichen Sektor wie Ocallus."

„Ich kenne den Namen von den Sternenkarten."

„Hauptsächlich Landwirtschaft, und etwas Industrie. Ebenfalls kein ruhmreicher Auftrag, aber angemessen für einen abtrünnigen Soldaten und seine Bande von Degenerierten, findest du nicht?"

„Wie ihr meint, mein Lord."

„Du wirst in kürze weitere Details zu diesem Einsatz erhalten. Bring mir diese Welt, und ich werde in Erwägung ziehen, dir deinen Ungehorsam zu vergeben."

„Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Abaddons verächtlicher Blick verharrte noch einen Augenblick länger auf ihm. Obwohl kein Wort fiel, konnte Errake die Gedanken des Heerführers erahnen. Er erinnerte sich an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen, das etwa vier Monate zurücklag. Damals hatten sie sich persönlich auf Abaddons Flaggschiff getroffen, der _Vengeful Spirit_. Der Heerführer hatte Errake wieder in der Legion 'willkommen' geheißen, und der wieder eingesetzte Hauptmann hatte die erste Aufgabe seiner neuen Position erhalten. Zum Schluss hatte Abaddon ihm noch eine Warnung mitgegeben: _Komm nicht_ _wieder_ _auf die Idee,_ _dich_ _davonzu_ _machen_ _. Ich_ werde _dich finden, wo auch immer du dich verkriechst, und ich werde dich jagen und dem Abgrund zum Fraß vorwerfen._

„Das hoffe ich." Das Hologramm flackerte und verschwand.

Errake erhob sich, und Endymion, der außer Sicht geblieben war, gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Na, der ist ja ein Charmeur."

„Seine Macht befreit ihn von der Not zur Höflichkeit."

„Was hältst du von der Sache?"

Errake wandte sich um, und nahm seinen Platz am Kopf des riesigen Tisches aus dunklem, polierten Holz ein, der das Herzstück des Raumes bildete.

„Er will mich noch weiter bestrafen. Er denkt, er demütigt mich mit dieser Mission."

Er tappte mit den Fingern. „Aber das ist nicht alles. Mahamat ist ein Hinterwäldlerplanet." Er drückte einen verborgenen Knopf, und über dem Tisch erschien ein weiteres Hologramm. Es war eine Sternenkarte. Der Osten wurde von einem riesigen Nebel in Rot, Orange und Lila beherrscht: das _Auge des Schreckens._ Errake gestikulierte, und ein Bildausschnitt wurde vergrößert; zuerst sah man einen Stern, dann einen Planeten. Ein Fenster mit Text öffnete sich und zeigte einige grundlegende Informationen. Errake schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie er gesagt hat, es gibt dort etwas Industrie, aber vor allem Landwirtschaft. Keinesfalls nutzlos, aber auch nichts, woran es ihm mangeln würde. Für sich genommen hat der Planet keinen großen Wert."

„Was bedeutet, dass er nur im Kontext der umliegenden Region relevant ist."

„Ja."

Endymion machte eine wischende Handbewegung; das Blickfeld bewegte sich ein ganzes Stück nach Süden, und blieb auf einem weiteren Planeten stehen. „Und wenn man sich diese Region des Weltraums ansieht, ist es nicht schwer zu erkennen, hinter was er wirklich her ist."

Errake nickte. Neben dem Planet war ein Symbol abgebildet: ein weißer Schädel, eingerahmt auf beiden Seiten von stilisierten Säulen, und darüber ein dreieckiges Dach.

„Er richtet seinen Blick auf Cadia."

Endymion pfiff. „Dafür wird er eine ganz schöne Armee brauchen. Sobald die Imperialen merken, was Sache ist, werden sie alles hinschicken, was sie irgendwie entbehren können."

Errake schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht _eine_ Armee. _Alle_ Armeen. Er plant einen neuen schwarzen Kreuzzug."

* * *

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen im Flug. Aeren verbrachte seine Zeit mit Lesen, wie es Errake befohlen hatte: Mathematik, Physik, Biologie und vor allem Geschichte. Die Mädchen blieben bei ihm, und Jessyca nahm die Bücher und versuchte, Ada das Lesen beizubringen. Obwohl das kleine Mädchen immer noch nicht sprach, schien es recht vergnügt zu sein; es lächelte oft, und folgte allem, was gesagt wurde, mit großen, aufmerksamen Augen. Die Stimmung zwischen den dreien war entspannt: nur einmal, ganz am Anfang, war es zum Streit gekommen. Aeren hatte eine Passage gefunden, in der Besteigung des goldenen Throns durch den Imperator beschrieben wurde, und dessen lebenserhaltende Funktion; aber kaum hatte er begonnen, sie vorzulesen, hatte Jessyca ihn wütend unterbrochen. Er hatte versucht, sie zum zuhören zu bewegen, aber sie hatte davon nichts wissen wollen. Es hatte nicht lang gedauert, und ihr Streit war eskaliert und bösartig geworden, und als sie damit durch waren, hatten sie stundenlang kein Wort miteinander geredet. Nach diesem Vorfall war das Thema des Glaubens nicht wieder zur Sprache gekommen, und Aeren vermutete, dass das wohl auch besser so war.

In den folgenden Tagen verschlang Aeren die Bücher, die man ihm brachte. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein ganzes Leben in einem Loch der Unwissenheit verbracht zu haben, und das ihm nun zum ersten Mal die Augen geöffnet wurden. Aber aus diesem Loch herauszuklettern erwies sich als vergebliches Unterfangen: je mehr er lernte, desto mehr erkannte er, wie wenig er eigentlich von der Welt wusste.

Mit einer gewissen diebischen Freude bemerkte er, dass viele Bücher Siegel der Inquisition trugen, und mit verschiedenen Stufen der Geheimhaltung gekennzeichnet waren; die Frucht der Erkenntnis war um so süßer, da sie verboten war.

Wenn er nicht las, verschlang er Berge von Nahrung; er verputzte locker doppelt so viel wie seine beiden Gefährten _zusammen_ , und das mit jeder Mahlzeit. Einmal schüttelte Jessyca den Kopf.

„Junge Junge, wo packst du das ganze Zeug nur hin?"

„Schätze, in die Bettpfanne", grinste der Junge mit vollem Mund. Am Anfang war es ihm unangenehm gewesen, von dem Mädchen abhängig zu sein, was die intimeren Aspekte seiner Bettlägerigkeit anging. Aber Jessyca hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Du hättest diesen Frachtraum sehen sollen. Verglichen damit ist das hier nichts."

Daraufhin wollte er mehr über ihre Anfangszeit auf dem Schiff wissen, aber sie wollte nicht darüber reden. „Glaub's mir einfach, okay?" Er wusste es besser als nachzuhaken.

Und so entsorgte sie seine Exkremente und wusch ihn jeden zweiten Tag. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, wie der Schwamm mit dem heißen Wasser über seinen Körper strich, während der saubere Geruch der Seife seine Nase umschmeichelte. Er lag dann einfach nur da, lächelnd und mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Hey, werd' jetzt nicht komisch, okay?" Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie verwundert an.

„Du weißt schon, gerat' nicht in Wallung." Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu schalten. „Du meinst _sexuell_? Igitt."

Jessyca hob eine spöttische Augenbraue. „Igitt? Ich dachte, in deinem Alter wärst du über sowas hinweg. Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass du nicht ständig an dir rumspielst."

Aeren errötete heftig. „Ich, Ich würde nie…" Jessyca lachte und gab ihm einen freundlichen Knuff vor die Schulter. „Entspann' dich, ich verarsch' dich nur. Und außerdem ist das nichts, weswegen man sich schämen müsste. Es ist nur natürlich."

Aeren sagte nichts. Er wollte nur möglichst schnell diese Unterhaltung beenden und dann vergessen, dass sie jemals stattgefunden hatte. Jessyca fuhr unterdessen mit ihrer Arbeit fort, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend.

* * *

Und so vergingen ihre Tage. Gelegentlich blitzten Erinnerungen in Aerens Geist auf; Momente aus seinem alten Leben, das ihm nun zunehmend unwirklich erschien. Es war ihm, als sähe er durch die Augen eines Anderen; eines Fremden, mit dem er nur sehr wenig gemein hatte.

Abends besuchte ihn Errake, und manchmal auch Endymion. Die sprachen über die Dinge, die Aeren lernte, und manchmal erzählten die Astartes von ihren eigenen Erfahrungen.

Dankbar für die vielen Ablenkungen, bemerkte Aeren, wie der Schmerz in seinem Körper allmählich nachließ; aber schon fürchte er den Moment, an dem er sich erneut Sabatos Werkzeugen würde aussetzen müssen.

Eines Tages, als Jessyca gerade den Verband auswechselte, der immer noch die linke Seite seines Gesichtes bedeckte, hob er die Hand. „Warte. Ich will mir das ansehen. Gibt's hier einen Spiegel?"

Das Mädchen fand einen. „Bist du sicher?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. Aeren hob die Schultern und nickte. „Irgendwann werde ich den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen müssen, da kann ich es genau so gut jetzt machen." Sie gab ihm den Spiegel. Aeren atmete aus, und versuchte, sich mental für das Bevorstehende zu wappnen.

Das Gesicht, das ihm aus dem Fenster des Spiegels entgegenblickte, erschütterte ihn dennoch, so fremd war es. Die obere linke Seite war eine zerstörte Landschaft aus frischem roten und rosa Narbengewebe, die das dunkle Loch seiner leeren Augenhöhle umschloss. Darunter teilte eine raue rote Kerbe seine Wange vom Mundwinkel bis fast zum Rand seines Unterkiefers. Schwarze Fäden wanden sich an vielen Stellen durch die Haut.

Die rechte Seite, obwohl in etwas besserem Zustand, war kaum vertrauter; obwohl sie die alten Züge aufwies, hatte eine tiefgreifende Veränderung stattgefunden; sie erschien gealtert und müde, als ob Aerens Schmerz sich in ihr manifestiert hätte, als hätte er sich in ihm festgekrallt und ihn so auf ewig gezeichnet.

„Ich erkenne mich selbst kaum wieder." Aeren schüttelte den Kopf. „Thron. Ich frage mich, was ich als nächstes verliere." Ein Kloß formte sich in seinem Hals. Jessyca legte ihre Hand auf die seine und lächelte mitfühlend. „Ich bin für dich da." Ein einzelner Schluchzen entrann Aerens Kehle, und er fühlte, wie ihm Tränen in sein verbleibendes Auge stiegen. Er lächelte ebenfalls, versuchte, mutig zu sein. „Danke. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen." Sich wieder fassend, wies er auf zwei dunkle, flache Metallstücke, die auf seiner linken Schläfe saßen. „Was ist das?"

„Sockel, für die Augenprothese. Sie sind in in deinen Schädel geschraubt."

„Verstehe." Aeren ließ den Spiegel sinken und atmete tief durch. „Okay, mach weiter. Ich will noch ein bisschen lesen."

* * *

Wie angedroht hielt Sabato ihn noch für zwei weitere Woche ans Bett gefesselt. Als er endlich die Erlaubnis bekam, aufzustehen, stellte er fest, dass er etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Der Apothekar lies ihn ein paar Schritte gehen; Aeren musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht hinzufallen.

„Koordination hat ein bisschen gelitten", stellte der Astartes fest. „Atrophie ist minimal; dafür kannst du dich bei der Gensaat bedanken. Ich habe einen leichten Übungsplan für die Rehabilitationsphase zusammengestellt." Er reichte Jessyca ein Datapad. „Ich denke, nochmal zwei Wochen, dann bist du abgeheilt genug, damit wir das Auge einpassen können. Und danach sehen wir uns in neun Monaten wieder für den nächsten Schritt der Implantation; falls du dir nicht vorher andere Verletzungen zuziehst."

Aeren zog eine Grimasse. „Ich kann's kaum erwarten. Aber das war's dann, oder?"

„Nein, danach kommen noch welche. _Elf_ , um genau zu sein."

Das Auge des Jungen weitete sich. „Elf? Das ist ein Witz, oder?"

„Nein."

Aeren stöhnte. „Oh Herr streck' mich nieder. Nein, im Ernst, ist es zu spät, um mich für den Tod zu entscheiden?"

„Ja."

* * *

Sie kehrten in Aerens Zimmer zurück. Es wurde nun von einem riesigen Bett beherrscht – Endymion hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Aeren sah es sich an. „Na, es ist auf jeden Fall groß genug für uns drei."

Jessyca beäugte ihn mit gespieltem Misstrauen. „Du kommst aber nicht auf komische Ideen, oder?"

Aeren legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was meinst du?"

Das Mädchen grinste nur. Als es Aeren dämmerte, stöhnte er und rollte mit den Augen. „Schon wieder dieser Sexkram? Ich hab' dir gesagt, das interessiert mich nicht."

Jessyca schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Du bist komisch, Kleiner, weißt du das?"

Aeren schnaubte. „Musst du gerade sagen."

* * *

Der Konferenzraum der _Deimos_ war eine prächtige Angelegenheit: Der Boden war mit einem dicken, kunstvoll geknüpften Teppich bedeckt, der in Schwarz- und Rottönen gehalten war; die hohen gewölbten Wände waren mit vielen Reliefs und Schnitzereien verziert, und etwa ab der halben Höhe mit Bronze überzogen. Auf jeder Seite gab es eine Reihe Lampen, deren flackernde Flammen den Ikonen und Szenen Leben einhauchten. Das reflektierende Metall tauchte den Raum in oranges Zwielicht.

Alle Astartes aus Errakes Schar waren anwesend und saßen an beiden Seiten des langen Tisches. Ihr Anführer stand am Kopfende, die Hände auf die dunkle, polierte Tischplatte gestützt.

„Brüder", begann er, während er seinen Blick über die versammelten Gesichter schweifen ließ. Vierundvierzig waren es insgesamt; eine beträchtliche Streitmacht, und jeder von ihnen ein hartgesottener Veteran. Die meisten der Legionen vertreten; nur Thousand Sons, Death Guard und Word Bearers fehlten.

„Ihr habt es bereits gehört. Der Heerführer hat eine neue Aufgabe für uns." Endymion, der zu Errakes Linken saß, bediente den holografischen Projektor und rief die Informationen über Mahamat auf.

„Wir erobern diesen Misthaufen." Hier und da gab es unzufriedenes Gemurmel, aber Errake hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das ist kaum ein würdiges Ziel. Ihr könnt mir die Schuld dafür geben, oder vielmehr unserem Heerführer, der so furchtbar nachtragend ist." Vereinzelt war leises Gelächter zu hören.

„Wie dem auch sei, es scheint noch etwas mehr dahinterzustecken. Wenn wir uns ein paar Lichtjahre weiter südlich orientieren..." Wie zuvor änderte sich der Blickwinkel und rückte Cadia in den Mittelpunkt. „… sehen wir, dass sich unser Ziel in der unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft des Cadischen Tores und Cadias selbst befindet." An diesem Punkt wurde es still im Raum, und eine gewisse Spannung schien die Luft zu erfüllen; alle wandten ihm nun ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Als ich das gesehen habe, ist es mir so ergangen wie euch jetzt. Ich habe mit ein paar Kontakten gesprochen, und die haben meine Vermutungen so gut wie bestätigt: wir befinden uns an der Schwelle eines neuen schwarzen Kreuzzugs."

Es war jetzt totenstill. Man hätte die sprichwörtliche Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Eigentlich war es meine Absicht, Abaddon den Rücken zu kehren und mich bei der ersten Gelegenheit aus dem Staub zu machen. Aber diese neue Erkenntnis hat mich das nochmal überdenken lassen. Ich weiß, viele von euch haben mit dem Imperium noch eine Rechnung offen; Warp weiß, niemand hier vermisst es. Und ein schwarzer Kreuzzug bietet reichlich Gelegenheit, Rache zu üben. Also werde ich diese Entscheidung nicht alleine treffen."

Er sah sie an: einige grübelnd und verloren in Gedanken, andere kochend vor mühsam beherrschter Wut, geweckt von Erinnerungen an jahrtausendealten Verrat.

„Ihr alle wisst, was auf dem Spiel steht, und was es zu erlangen gibt. Wir werden abstimmen. Wenn die Mehrheit es will, schließen wir uns Abaddon ernsthaft an, zumindest fürs Erste. Alle, die ihr dafür seid, sagt aye."

„AYE!" Die Wände erbebten vor der wilden Energie, mit der die Bejahung ausgesprochen wurde.

Errake nickte. „Dann ist es entschieden. Wir ziehen in den Krieg."


	15. Taschenspielertricks

15: Taschenspielertricks

 _Vier Monate später._

Mahamat war, gemessen an imperialen Standards, ein ziemlich unscheinbarer Planet. Er kreiste zusammen mit drei kleinen Monden um einen riesigen roten Stern. Das Imperium hatte irgendwann in M39 mit der Besiedlung begonnen, und zum Ende des einundvierzigsten Jahrtausend war seine Bevölkerung auf etwas über anderthalb Milliarden angewachsen. Die Siedlungen waren kreisförmig um den Ort der ersten Landung herum gewachsen, der sich in der Nähe des Äquators befand. Tatsächlich lebten die meisten Menschen noch immer in dieser Region, was den größten Teil des Planeten unbewohnt ließ. Sie errichteten einige Städte an einladenden Plätzen, und mit der Zeit wuchsen diese heran, bis sie sich an den Grenzen berührten, wodurch einige zum Teil sehr heterogene Habitate entstanden. Der benötigte Raum wurde durch Rodung großer Teile der uralten, riesigen Wälder gewonnen, die gleichzeitig für Nahrung und Baumaterial sorgten. Es waren diese fruchtbaren Landschaften, die auch die Grundlage für Mahamats Landwirtschaft bildeten, die sich als so ergiebig erwies, dass ein Teil der Ernte für bescheidene Profite auf andere Welten verschifft werden konnten.

Was den Planeten einzigartig machte, war sein ungewöhnlicher Tag- und Nachtzyklus. Da seine Achse nicht geneigt war, kannte der Planet keine Jahreszeiten im klassischen Sinne; aber auf Grund seiner langsamen Rotation dauerte jeder Tag und jede Nacht etwa vier Standardmonate. Die Tage begannen feucht und kalt, und endeten üblicherweise mit Wüstenähnlichem Klima. In den Nächten aber wurde es kontinuierlich kälter, und am Ende gab es für gewöhnlich schweren Schneefall.

Diese extremen Bedingungen hatten tiefgreifende Auswirkungen gehabt, zum einen auf die örtliche Flora und Fauna; zum Anderen aber auch die Ansichten und die Kultur der Siedler: die Menschen von Mahamat neigten dazu, die Welt aus einer von Gegensatzpaaren geprägten Perspektive zu sehen; jeder Aspekt ihres Lebens war zweigeteilt, ebenso wie Licht und Dunkelheit die zwei sehr unterschiedlichen Phasen waren, die den Zyklus des Planet ausmachten.

Die Tage waren der Freude gewidmet, der Öffentlichkeit, dem Handel und dem Leben an sich; doch die Nacht gehörte der Einkehr, der Familie, dem Ritual und dem Tod. Selbst die Herrschenden waren entlang dieser Linie aufgeteilt. Es gab Nachträte und Tagräte, und verschiedene Personen widmeten sich den verschiedenen Herausforderungen, die die beiden Phasen mit sich brachten. Natürlich trieb der Hochadel die ganze Sache auf die Spitze: es war für seine Mitglieder Sitte, sich tags und nachts unterschiedlich zu verhalten; das führte so weit, dass bestimmte Individuen als zwei verschiedene Personen betrachtet wurden. Man bezeichnete dies als 'Nachtgesicht' und 'Taggesicht', und einige führten sogar verschieden Namen zu ihren jeweiligen Gesichtern.

An der Spitze der gesellschaftlichen Hierarchie stand ein Paar von Regenten, oder Rajai in der örtlichen Sprache. Obwohl sie im Prinzip gleichberechtigt waren, sollte es nicht verwundern, dass stets nur einer von ihnen herrschte, während der jeweils andere eine eher beratende Funktion einnahm. Beim nächsten Tag- und Nachtwechsel wechselten sie dann die Rollen. Es war üblich, dass die Rajai Mann und Frau waren, wobei einer von beiden ein Abkömmling der alten Dynastie sein sollte; aber im Laufe der Geschichte hatte es viele Beispiele anderer Arrangements gegeben.

Die Statuten des Imperiums sahen traditionell immer nur einen planetaren Gouverneur vor, doch Zeit und Gewohnheit hatten diese Regel längst ausgehöhlt, und wenn sie es nicht mit externen Würdenträgern zu tun hatten, herrschten die Rajai als Gleichberechtigte.

Mit der Zeit hatte der Gegensatz von Licht und Dunkelheit auch die lokale Variante des imperialen Glaubens gefärbt: die Priester projizierten diese dualistische Natur auch auf den Imperator selbst, und zeichneten ihn manchmal wohlwollend, manchmal strafend; manchmal als Lichtgestalt, manchmal als düstere Verkörperung des Todes.

Da 'Tage' zur Zeitmessung ungeeignet waren, verwendeten die Bewohner von Mahamat ein System von 'Schichten', derer jede jede sechs Stunden dauert; zehn davon bildeten eine 'Charge'. Wie auf den meisten imperialen Welten wurde auch hier das Leben in erster Linie von Arbeit bestimmt, und es machte nur Sinn, dies auch in die Namen der Zeiteinheiten einfließen zu lassen, um die fleißigen Leute stets an ihre oberste Pflicht zu gemahnen.

* * *

Es gab zwei Verteidigungsplattformen in Mahamats Orbit: _Schild_ und _Speer_. Jene, die ihren Dienst auf diesen Plattformen verrichteten, waren der Dualität des Lebens auf der Oberfläche ein wenig entrückt; denn während der Planet unter ihnen den Launen von Tag und Nacht ausgesetzt war, schwebten die Plattformen über solchen Dingen. Sie teilten sich ein Orbit, getrennt durch etwa dreißig Grad, und vollendeten ihre Bahn um den Planeten alle achtzehn Stunden.

* * *

Lieutenant Rasulyah Ghitapam war der wachhabende Offizier auf Station _Speer_ als der Ärger seinen Anfang nahm. Sie war allein bis auf einige Servitoren, die an ihren Stationen leise vor sich schnatterten und klickten.

Rasulyahs Arbeit war für gewöhnlich ereignislos. Nur wenige Außenseiter fanden je den Weg zu ihrer Heimatwelt, und mit Abstand die meisten davon waren Händler; altbekannte und vertraute Gesichter. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie es wohl wäre, die Sterne zu bereisen und in der imperialen Armee für die Menschheit zu kämpfen; aber meistens war sie einfach nur froh, noch nie einem Xeno begegnet zu sein, schönen Dank auch. Obwohl ihre Position einem Außenweltler wohl nicht sehr prestigeträchtig erscheinen konnte, war es eine der höheren Stellen, die es hier zu erreichen gab; wenn sie keinen Mist baute, würde sie sich wohl eines Tages im bequemen Stuhl eines Generals wiederfinden.

Sie war in jener Nacht in guter Stimmung; sie erwartete jede Minute die Ankunft eines Händlers, und das war mehr, als während der meisten Wachen passierte. Als dann also schließlich ein Kontakt auf ihrem Bildschirm auftauchte, fühlte sie ein leichtes, aufgeregtes Kribbeln. Sie tippte auf das Symbol und ein ein Fenster öffnete sich, das nach und nach weitere Sensordaten anzeigte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Die Parameter entsprachen überhaupt nicht dem, was sie erwartet, und in der Tat auch erhofft hatte: anstelle eines Frachters handelte es sich bei dem Schiff um einen imperialen Kreuzer, und sein Datenpuls identifizierte ihn als die „Fhegan" - ein unbekannter Name. Sie hatte keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn ein neues, blinkendes Symbol zeigte ihr, dass sie gerufen wurde. Rasulyah stand auf und glättete ihre Uniform. Sie wandte sich zu einem der Servitoren und nickte. „Auf den Schirm."

„Öffne Kanal", erklärte der lobotomisierte Cyborg mit seiner monotonen Blechstimme.

Der riesige Bildschirm, der die gesamte Wand vor ihr einnahm, flammte auf und offenbarte das Bild einer Person, die sich offensichtlich auf dem Kommandothron des Schiffes befand. Eine weitere Überraschung; sie hatte einen Captain der imperialen Navy erwartet, doch die Gestalt vor ihr hätte dem nicht ferner sein können: ein älterer, tief gebräunter Mann, in teure Stoffe und Felle gehüllt. Er war mit einem _Haufen_ Gold und Schmuck behängt. Sein Haar, das ihm wie eine Kapuze auf die Schultern fiel, war ein wenig zu schwarz, um Rasulyah von der Echtheit der Farbe zu überzeugen. Das Gesicht des Kapitäns wurde von einem kunstvollen bionischen Augen beherrscht, und es blickte mit einem räuberischen Grinsen auf Rasulyah.

Noch bevor sie all diese Eindrücke verarbeitet hatte, richtete der Fremde das Wort an sie.

„Seid gegrüßt, gute Frau. Ich bin Emile Gorrovardi, vom Freihändler Fhegan. Mit wem habe ich es zu tun?"

Obwohl sie überrascht war, ließ Rasulyah sich nichts anmerken, und handelte mit der Professionalität, die von ihr und ihrem Rang erwartet wurde.

„Seid gegrüßt, mein Lord. Ich bin _Lieutenant_ Rasulyah Ghitapam von der planetaren Wehrmacht Mahamat."

Der Freihändler nickte langsam. „Das Vergnügen ist auf meiner Seite, Lieutenant. Also, ich bin sicher, ihr brennt darauf zu erfahren, was wir in eurem System wollen. Wir sind auf einer Expedition in die unerforschten Regionen jenseits des Auges des Schreckens. Wir werden für viele Jahre keine _Zivilisation_ mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, und darum wollen wir vorher noch jede Gelegenheit nutzen, unsere Füße auf freundlichen Boden zu stellen. Euer lieblicher Planet wäre unsere letzte Station, bevor wir uns in das große Dunkel aufmachen; darum bitte ich euch, mir und meinen… treuen Gefährten ein paar Wochen der Gastfreundschaft auf eurer schönen Welt zu gewähren."

Ghitapam fühlte sich von dieser Tirade ein wenig überfordert. Da war etwas entschieden unheilvolles an diesem Mann, und es gefiel ihr kein Stück, dass er gerade _jetzt_ auftauchte, während _ihrer_ Wache. Glücklicherweise gab es Vorschriften für diese Art von Ereignissen, und die bewahrten sie davor, mit dieser Situation allein fertig werden zu müssen. Sie erlaubte sich ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln. „Ich verstehe. Vergebt mir, mein Lord, aber dies ist in höchstem Maße ungewöhnlich. Wir wurden nicht über eine Expedition informiert, die hierher kommt. Ich werde das mit dem planetaren Oberkommando klären müssen."

Gorrovardi nickte erneut. „Es ist nicht überraschend, dass ihr nicht informiert wurdet. Wir stehen außerhalb der imperialen Bürokratie. Das einzige, was die mit uns zu tun haben, ist das Ausstellen der Handelslizenzen; die ich natürlich auch besitze. Sicherlich gibt es auf Eurer Welt Vertreter des Mechanicus? Sie können die Echtheit des Dokuments bestätigen, und damit auch meine Identität."

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde mit meinen Vorgesetzten sprechen. Es ist euch gestattet, euch dem Planeten zu nähern – aber nicht näher als bis auf hunderttausend Kilometer. Ich weise euch ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass man das Feuer auf euch eröffnen wird, falls Ihr diesen Radius verletzt."

„Zur Kenntnis genommen. Dann erwarte ich eure Antwort. Gorrovardi Ende."

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz, und Rasulyah ließ sich schwer in ihren Kommandostuhl fallen. Die Sache gefiel ihr nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. „Scheiße." Die Servitoren hatten darauf nichts zu erwidern. „Also gut. Öffne einen Kanal auf die Oberfläche."

* * *

 _Einige Stunden später._

Der Palast der Rajai befand sich in den Ausläufern eines Gebirges nördlich der Hauptstadt, Siyodha. Hoch oben, mit Ausblick auf die umliegenden Gipfel, gab es es einen Garten und eine Terrasse aus Marmor, auf der die beiden Regenten beim Abendessen saßen: Agipor Sulemnar und seine Frau Myridna. Die riesige Abendsonne, bereits halb hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, tauchte alles in tiefes Rot. Trotz der Höhe und der ungeschützten Lage war die Temperatur angenehm, reguliert von einem kaum sichtbaren atmosphärischen Schild, der die Terrasse umhüllte.

Agipor war ein Mann ende achtzig, doch durch Verjünungskuren wirkte er wie ein Mann in den Fünfzigern. Er hatte das schwarze Haar seiner Vorfahren, und trug zur Auflockerung gerne etwas grau an den Schläfen. Obwohl die Mode es vorsah, dass die Haut der Adligen blass am Tag und dunkel in der Nacht war, zog er es vor, durchgängig den gleichen, sanften Teint zur Schau zu stellen, um in dieser Hinsicht eine Brücke zu schlagen zwischen den hohen und den niederen seiner Untertanen. Seine Augen, modifiziert um der monatelangen Helligkeit Rechnung zu tragen, waren von strahlendem weiß, die Pupillen auf kleine schwarze Punkte reduziert. Man konnte ihn als gutaussehend beschreiben, allerdings auf eine charmante, unaufdringliche Art. Er trug an diesem Abend einen schlichten weißen Anzug, eine etwas bequemere Alternative zu seiner offiziellen Uniform.

Myridna war aus etwas anderem Holz geschnitzt. Groß und schlank, mit scharf geschnittenen Zügen und präzisem, oftmals strengem Auftreten, wirkte sie fürstlicher als ihr Ehemann, und darum weniger nahbar und einnehmed. Sie hatte die gleiche dunkle Haarfarbe, doch ihre Haut war weiß wie Alabaster; als Angehörige der alten Dynastie war sie deutlich stärker den kritischen Blicken ihrer Zeitgenossen ausgesetzt, und dies war ein notwendiger Kotau vor ihrer erhabenen Abstammung. Sie trug ein schmuckloses lilafarbenes Kleid, und um ihren Hals lag eine dünne Kette schwarzen Metalls, an deren unteren Ende ein münzgroßer Rubin hing.

Sie hatten bereits eine zeitlang schweigend gegessen. Agipor betrachtete seine Frau, die ihm ungewöhnlich schweigsam und unaufmerksam erschien. Der Raj kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie beunruhigt war; und er wusste auch, dass sie ihn einweihen würden, wenn sie soweit war. Und so entschied er sich, selbst ein Thema anzuschneiden.

„Es gibt interessante Neuigkeiten."

„Hmm?"

„Wir haben eine Nachricht von Station Speer erhalten. Anscheinend besucht uns ein Freihändler."

Myridna erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und sah auf; ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt. „Wann ist er angekommen?"

„Vor etwa sechs Stunden."

„Das ist es also." Ihr Mann sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe eine meiner Vorahnungen."

„Und du glaubst, dass sie mit diesem Mann zu tun hat?"

„Ja. Es begann vor etwa sechs Stunden. Zeitlich passt es perfekt."

„Und was fühlst du?"

„Es ist furchtbar. Du weißt, dass ich im Laufe der Jahre eine Reihe dieser Eingebungen hatte. Aber bis jetzt waren sie noch nie so… erdrückend. Ich fürchte, dass etwas schreckliches Geschehen wird."

Ihre Augen bohrten sich voller Unruhe in die seinen. „Wer ist dieser Freihändler? Was will er?"

Agipor hob die Schultern. „Sein Name ist Gorrovardi. Und was er will: Nicht viel, eigentlich. Nur einen kurzen Urlaub für sich und seinen Stab, bevor sie ihre Reise beginnen. Ihr Ziel liegt jenseits des _Auges_."

Myridna stockte der Atem. „Ein böses Omen, wenn es je eines gab. Wo ist er? Ist er bereits gelandet?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Seltsam. Du bist der zweite, der mich vor ihm warnt."

Sie hob eine fragende Augenbraue.

„Der wachhabende Offizier, der zuerst mit ihm gesprochen hat, beschrieb ihn als, und ich zitiere: 'irgendwie unheilvoll; er wirkte mehr wie ein Pirat als wie ein Freihändler.'"

Sie atmete langsam aus. „Und was wirst du wegen ihm unternehmen?"

Er lies sich mit seiner Antwort einen Moment Zeit. „Ich _habe_ schon etwas getan. Ich habe ihn offiziell willkommen geheißen, und ihn eingeladen, seinen Urlaub als unser Ehrengast zu verbringen."

Sie warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Du machst Witze!"

Agipor schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst doch das Sprichwort: 'Halte deine Freunde nah bei dir, aber deine Feinde noch näher.' Wenn er denn _tatsächlich_ ein Feind ist _._ Freihändler sind ein seltsames Völkchen. Erinnerst du dich an den letzten, der uns besucht hat? Der, der immer nur grüne Kleidung trug und von sich selbst in der dritten Person sprach? Vielleicht ist auch dieser hier nur exzentrisch."

Myridna war nicht überzeugt. „Das ist ein ziemlich großes 'vielleicht'. Und dann ist da immer noch meine Vorahnung; willst du sie völlig außer acht lassen?"

„Du hast mit diesen Dingen schon früher falsch gelegen, meine Liebe; das weißt du."

Sie sah ihn unglücklich an. „Aber was ist, wenn ich diesmal _recht_ habe?"

Agipor seufzte und legte sorgsam sein Besteck zur Seite. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

„Lass ihm ein paar Geschenke und unsere besten Wünsche zukommen, und schicke ihn seines Weges."

Ihr Mann rieb sich die Hände und faltete sie vor seinem Mund, während er seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch stützte. „Das wäre ungeheuer unhöflich, insbesondere jetzt, _nachdem_ ich ihn eingeladen habe. Immerhin ist er, so weit wir wissen, ein Würdenträger des Imperiums."

Er sah, dass seine Frau im Begriff war, zu protestieren, und hob eine Hand. „Ich habe bereits eine Anfrage an das Administratum geschickt, mit der Bitte um Bestätigung seiner Angaben. Bis dahin werden er und sein Gefolge unter ständige Beobachtung gestellt. Das gleiche gilt für sein Schiff. Wenn sie auch nur in Richtung ihrer Waffen sehen, werden die orbitalen Plattformen und die Defensivlaser sie augenblicklich zerstören."

Myridna schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde das nicht sehr beruhigend. Und wenn es unhöflich ist, ihn abzuweisen, was macht das schon? Wen kümmert das?"

Agipor warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „ _Mich_ kümmert es. Wir bekommen ohnehin so selten Besuch; Ich begrüße die Gelegenheit, mit einem Außenweltler zu sprechen. Und wenn er ein bisschen seltsam ist, umso besser, dadurch wird die Unterhaltung nur interessanter. Und um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich, dass wir etwas Aufregung durchaus gebrauchen könnten. Stell dir nur mal vor, was für Geschichten er erzählen kann!"

Seine Frau antwortete nicht, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie noch immer sehr aufgebracht war.

„Überlege doch mal: wenn er wirklich ein Schurke wäre, würde er dann nicht alles daran setzen, so charmant wie möglich zu erscheinen?"

„Oder vielleicht will er, dass wir _genau_ das denken."

„In diesem Fall wäre er ein sehr subtiler Mann, und ein disziplinierter Schauspieler; so oder so, wir werden alle erdenklichen Vorkehrungen treffen."

Nun war es an ihr, zu seufzen. „Wie du meinst. Aber ich will, dass er sich von den Kindern fernhält."

„Ich bezweifle, dass es dir gelingen wird, Anji von _ihm_ fernzuhalten; du weißt, wie sehr ihn Freihändler faszinieren."

Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Dann schicken wir ihn fort; ihn, und Suthi auch. Sie können paar Tage mit Pran verbringen. Sie lieben es, ihren großen Bruder zu besuchen, und sie wären bei der Armee; ich kann mir keinen sichereren Ort vorstellen, mit Ausnahme vielleicht der Schutzräume unten."

Agipor nickte langsam. „Also gut. Aber wenn wir die Antwort des Administratums bekommen, und es sich heraus stellt, dass er ist, was er zu sein vorgibt, holen wir sie sofort zurück. Einverstanden?"

Myridna entspannte sich merklich und sah ihn dankbar an. „Das erscheint fair. Und danke, dass du auf mich hörst."

Ihr Mann schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Ich wäre eine Narr, dein Gespür _komplett_ zu ignorieren. Aber du wirst es mir nachsehen, wenn ich hoffe, dass du dich irrst."

Die Besorgnis kehrt in ihre Züge zurück. „Das tun wir beide, Geliebter."

* * *

Etwa vierzehn Stunden später befand sich Gorrovardis Shuttle im Landeanflug auf die Plattform, die man für ihn in Mahamats kleinem Raumhafen am Rand der Hauptstadt Siyodha reserviert hatte.

Es handelte sich dabei um einen riesigen Frachter mit einem imperialen Wappen auf der Seite. Als dieser unter dem donnernden Gebrüll seiner Triebwerke aufsetzte, war er noch immer so hoch wie ein fünfstöckiges Gebäude. Unmittelbar danach öffnete sich ein Tor in der ringförmigen Mauer, die die Plattform umgab, und fünf Diener beeilten sich, einen breiten roten Teppich auszurollen. Zur gleichen Zeit eilten dutzende Soldaten hinterdrein und formten eine Ehrengarde entlang der sich entfaltenden roten Straße.

Ebenfalls den Dienern mit ihrer rasch kleiner werdenden Rolle dicht auf den Fersen war ein Mann in einer fließenden weißen Robe. Das war Unjul Rahebat, seines Zeichens Zeremonienmeister. Auf dem Kopf trug er einen einfachen Fez in Beige, und sein einziger Schmuck war der Ring seines Amtes. Allein seine blasse Haut und seine weiße Augen verrieten seinen hohen Stand.

Hinter ihm ging, erheblich langsamer, ein Techpriester; was man von diesem unter seiner roten Robe erhaschen konnte war ein chaotisches Amalgam aus Fleisch und metallen Implantaten, Drähten und Schläuchen.

Sie erreichten das Ende des Teppichs, und eine breite Rampe öffnete sich im Bauch des Schiffes und ermöglichte einen Einblick in seine spärlich beleuchteten Eingeweide. Dampf schoss aus Ventilen und wolkte um die Rampe herum, und die Hitze der Triebwerke, obgleich abgeschaltet, war immer noch beträchtlich.

Am oberen Ende der Rampe erschienen jetzt eine Handvoll Leute und begannen gemächlich ihren Abstieg. Als sie näher kamen, bot sich Rahebat die Möglichkeit, sie in Augenschein zu nehmen, und für einen Moment fürchtete er, man hätte ihn zu der falschen Plattform gesandt; sie waren zweifellos eine wild aussehende Truppe.

Vorneweg ging ein Mann, der genug Gold und Geschmeide für zwei trug; das war Gorrovardi, der in Natura eine noch imposantere Erscheinung war als auf dem Foto, dass man Rahebat gezeigt hatte. Selbst seine Kleidung wies goldene Stickereien auf, von seinem dunkelroten Hemd über seinen schwarzen Mantel bis hin zu seiner ebenso schwarzen Lederhose. Um die Hüfte trug er einen breiten Gürtel aus Gold, mit vielen feinen Schnitzereien verziert. Sein Haar war glatt, glänzend und schwarz. _Er färbt es,_ dachte Rahebat.

Neben ihm ging ein Bursche von vielleicht fünfzehn Jahren. Drahtig und muskulös war er, und auch er hatte ein bionisches Auge, obwohl seins vergleichsweise einfach erschien, ebenso wie seine gesamte Kleidung, die vollständig in schwarz gehalten war. Rahebat konnte sehen, dass seine linke Gesichtshälfte von Narben übersät war, und auch das trug zu seiner harten Erscheinung bei.

Die anderen wirkten kaum weniger exotisch. Die meisten von ihnen trugen irgendeine Art Schmuck, aber keiner so viel wie ihr Herr.

Die Gruppe war bis auf den letzten Mann schwer bewaffnet. Der Freihändler trug zwei vergoldete Pistolen an den Hüften; der Junge hatte sich ein Lasergewehr über die Schulter geschlungen und an seinem Gürtel hing ein großes Messer. Die übrigen trugen verschiedene Klingen, Keulen und Schusswaffen.

Rahebat merkte, dass er schwitzte, und nicht wegen der heißen Abendsonne; und er glaubte, die Anspannung der Soldaten um ihn herum spüren zu können. Er setzte sein bestes Diplomatenlächeln auf und trat auf die Ankömmlinge zu.

„Willkommen, mein guter Herr, auf Mahamat! Ich bin Unjul Rahebat, Zeremonienmeister, und ich heiße euch und eure Gefährten willkommen im Namen des planetaren Gouverneurs, Raj Agipor Sulemnar, und seiner Frau Gemahlin, Raj Myridna Sulemnar."

Der Anführer trat ebenfalls einen Schritt vor und streckte, breit grinsend, die Hand zum Gruß aus. „Freu' mich, hier zu sein, Kumpel. Ich bin Emile Gorrovardi." Rahebat ergriff die Hand und fand sich in eine erdrückende Umarmung gezogen.

Als er nach ein Weile, die ihm entschieden zu lang vorkam, wieder entlassen wurde, zeigte Gorrovardi auf den Jungen an seiner Seite. „Das ist mein Sohn, Aeren." Der Junge nickte grimmig.

„Seid auch ihr willkommen, junger Herr was ist das?"

Einen weitere Gruppe von Gestalten war in der höhlenartigen Öffnung des Schiffes aufgetaucht, und erstaunlicherweise war diese sogar noch bedrohlicher als die erste: sechs Riesen, in hellrote Servorüstungen gehüllt und mit Boltern bewaffnet.

Gorrovardi wandte sich um, noch immer grinsend. „ _Das_? Das sind meine Marines."


	16. Spinnen

16: Spinnen

Hoch über Mahamat hatte Station _Speer_ einen weiteren Umlauf beendet. Lieutenant Ghitapam hatte angespannt darauf gewartet, dass die Fhegan wieder auf ihren Scannern erschien. Halb hatte sie damit gerechnet, den Kreuzer vorzufinden, wie er aus seinen Batterien Tod und Verderben auf die Oberfläche des Planeten regnen ließ; aber diese Befürchtung hatte sich als unbegründet erwiesen. Das Schiff hing einfach nur da, scheinbar regungslos, wie ein Metallsplitter vor der Schwärze des Alls, rot schimmernd im Sonnenlicht. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, befahl sie einen umfassenden Scan; doch nichts ungewöhnliches war zu bemerken. Der Reaktor des Schiffes war natürlich noch heiß, aber davon abgesehen war es still wie ein Grab. Keine Signale oder ungewöhnliche Emissionen gingen von ihr aus.

Eine kurze Rücksprache mit dem planetaren Oberkommando ergab auch nichts sonderlich Beunruhigendes; anscheinend war Gorrovardi soeben zusammen mit seinem Stab gelandet und wurde vom Zeremonienmeister in Empfang genommen. Und so saß Ghitapam auf der Brücke und haderte mit der Stille.

Als dann doch etwas passierte, erschrak sie ein wenig; ein kurzer Blick auf ihren kleinen Bildschirm verriet ihr, dass ein weiteres Schiff im System angekommen war. „Was jetzt?", flüsterte sie, und tappte mit dem Finger auf ihrer Armlehne. Dann erschien der Name des Schiffes auf der Anzeige, und eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam sie; es war die _Bountiful Harvest,_ das Schiff, auf das sie eigentlich gewartet hatte, als die Deimos erschienen war.

„Endlich mal gute Neuigkeiten", sagte sie; mehr zu sich selbst als an die Servitoren gewandt. „Ruf' sie."

„Öffne Kanal", intonierte der Servitor.

Für ein paar Sekunden geschah nichts; dann füllte sich der große Bildschirm mit dem Gesicht von Captain Lyranes: ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit einem freundlichen Gesicht und ruhigem Wesen. Ghitapam kannte ihn schon seit Jahren; aus diesem Grund wusste sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Captain sah müde aus, und sein Gesicht, dass bei ihrem letzten Gespräch noch rund und voller Leben gewesen war, schien etwas von seiner Vitalität eingebüßt zu haben. Trotzdem lächelte er.

„Lietenant Ghitapam! Es ist wie immer eine Freude, Sie zu sehen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Captain Lyranes. Willkommen zurück. Wie war Ihre Reise?"

„Ruhig und friedlich, so wie man es sich nur wünschen kann. Und wie stehen die Dinge hier? Sie haben noch einen Besucher, wie ich sehe."

„Die _Fhegan._ Sie gehört einem Freihändler namens Gorrovardi."

Der Captain nickte. „Ja, ich habe von diesem Schiff und seinem Herrn gehört."

Ghitapam runzelte die Stirn. „So? Und was?"

„Ein eigenartiger Mann, wenn man den Geschichten glaubt. Obwohl er wohl sehr umgänglich ist, soll sein Verhalten manchmal etwas… düster wirken, oder sogar bedrohlich."

Der Lieutenant atmete aus und entspannte sich etwas. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ja, genau das habe ich auch gedacht, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe. Und Sie sagen, das sei nur eine Fassade?"

„Ja. Nachdem was ich gehört habe, ist er tatsächlich sehr herzlich, wenn man ihn mal etwas näher kennt."

„Das ist gut zu wissen. Ich muss zugeben, er hat mich ziemlich beunruhigt."

„Freut mich, dass ich Ihre Sorgen etwas lindern konnte. Also, wenn das alles ist, würde ich mit den Landevorbereitungen beginnen – sofern Sie mir die Freigabe erteilen, natürlich."

„Genaugenommen wäre da noch eine Sache zu klären, Captain."

„Ja?"

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie ein wenig… müde aussehen. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ah… ja. Ich erhole mich gerade von einer Lebensmittelvergiftung. Scheußliche Angelegenheit. Wie sich herausstellte, waren einige unserer Vorräte verdorben. Das hat mich für eine Weile aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Genau genommen habe ich erst vor ein paar Stunden das Bett verlassen."

„Und Sie sind wieder vollständig genesen? Was ist mit Ihrer Mannschaft? Braucht jemand medizinische Hilfe?"

„Sie sind sehr zuvorkommend, Lieutenant. Aber wir haben die Sache unter Kontrolle. Wir haben das verdorbene Essen abgeworfen, und die, die noch betroffen sind, befinden sich in den fähigen Händen von Doktor Sung. Sie werden in kürze wieder auf den Beinen sein. Aber danke für das Angebot.

Ghitapam tappte auf ihre Armlehne. „Es ist aber nichts Ansteckendes, oder? Sie wissen, dass Sie gesundheitliche Probleme melden müssen, wenn sie eine Bedrohung für die Bevölkerung darstellen."

„Ihre Gründlichkeit ehrt Sie, Lieutenant, aber wie ich sagte: es war eine Lebensmittelvergiftung, keine Krankheit."

Der Lieutenant dachte einen Moment über die Situation nach. „Es tut mir leid Captain, aber ich werde die _Bountiful Harvest_ einer Biohazard-Überprüfung unterziehen."

Lyranes sah aus, als wolle er protestieren, doch dann seufzte er ergeben. „Ich verstehe, Lieutenant. Sie müssen tun, was Sie für richtig halten. Ich werde hier alles für die Ankunft Ihres Teams vorbereiten."

„Danke für Ihre Kooperation, Captain. Und ich hoffe, Sie nehmen mir das nicht persönlich."

Der Mann auf dem Schirm zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte niedergeschlagen. „Ich verspreche, das werde ich nicht. Es wirft natürlich meinen Zeitplan über den Haufen, aber ich weiß, dass Sie nur Ihre Pflicht tun; so wie wir alle."

Sie hatte trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Ich mache es wieder gut. Ich bin zum Dämmerbierfest auf der Oberfläche. Vielleicht möchten Sie und Ihre Familie mit mir zu Abend essen? Ich kenne da ein hübsches kleines Restaurant; ich bin sicher, es würde Ihnen gefallen."

„Ein großzügiges Angebot. Ich werde mit meiner Frau darüber sprechen."

„Tun Sie das. Und entrichten Sie ihr meine Grüße."

„Werde ich. Wir sprechen uns wieder, wenn die Medicae mit ihrer Überprüfung fertig sind. Bis dahin. Geben Sie auf sich acht, Lieutenant."

„Sie ebenso, Captain. Ghitapam Ende."

Der Bildschirm erlosch, und Ghitapam lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Einen Moment lang bereute sie ihre Entscheidung bezüglich der Überprüfung. Aber nein, man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein; sie trug schließlich die Verantwortung. Sie fühlte sich beschwingt; nicht nur hatte der gute Captain ihre Sorgen bezüglich Gorrovardi zerstreut, sondern das Veranlassen der Überprüfung würde zudem auch dem Oberkommando ihre Wachsamkeit vor Augen führen, und ihm bestätigen, dass sie ihrer Stellung würdig war. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es sie eine Weile beschäftigen würde.

„Na dann. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Wache so gut ausgehen würden?" Der Servitor, den sie angesprochen hatte, reagierte mit seinem gewohnt leeren Blick. „Also schön. Öffne einen Kanal zur Oberfläche."

* * *

Die Astartes marschierten in perfekter Einheit die Rampe herunter, die unter der Wucht ihrer Schritte bebte. Hinter Gorrovardis Gruppe blieben sie stehen. Der Freihändler drehte sich wieder zu Rahebat um. „Sie gehören zu den _Red Vipers_. Als das Adminstratum sie um Hilfe bat, erklärten sie sich bereit, meine Expedition mit ihrer Feuerkraft zu unterstützen."

„Ich verstehe." Dem Zeremonienmeister fiel es schwer, angesichts dieser bedrohlichen Gestalten die Fassung zu wahren; und da er wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde, überfiel ihn ein leichtes Unbehagen.

„Nun gut. Es stehen einige Transporter für euch und eure Gefährten bereit. Vorher wäre allerdings noch eine letzte Formalität zu erledigen."

„Ihr wollt meine Handelslizenz sehen."

„Ja."

Der Freihändler wandte sich wieder zum Schiff und hob eine Hand. Noch mehr Leute kamen die Rampe herunter, aber zumindest _diese_ waren zu Rahebats Erleichterung unbewaffnet. Es musste sich dabei um Gorrovardis Stab handeln: Bürokraten und Wissenschaftler; auf jeden Fall _Zivilisten_ , alles in allem ein gutes Dutzend.

Die Gruppe teilte sich und schuf so Platz für einen Antigravschlitten, der am Rand des Laderaums erschienen war. Kontrolliert wurde er von einem Servitor: der ausgetrocknete Oberkörper eines Menschen, der über dem Ende des Schlittens aufragte und mit diesem verbunden war. Auf dem Schlitten lag etwas, dass aussah, wie ein flacher Block aus dunkelgrauem Metall, poliert und mit harten, klaren Kanten.

Der Schlitten hielt neben Gorrovardi, der eine versteckte Rune auf der Seite des Blocks drückte; ein leises Klicken war zu hören, und ein Spalt tat sich auf und es wurde offenkundig, dass der Block in Wirklichkeit eine Art Container war. Gorrovardi hob den Deckel. Die Innenseiten der dicken Wände waren mit roten Samt ausgekleidet, und auf diesem Polster lag eine weitere Platte, anscheinend aus dem gleichen Metall wie der Behälter, aber mit Piktogrammen und Einlegearbeiten, die wie Gold schimmerten. Am unteren Ende befand sich eine Rosette, ein komplexes elektromechanisches Siegel. Ihre Oberfläche schien vollkommen glatt zu sein, und nicht ein Kratzer oder Makel war darauf zu erkennen.

Rahebat, insgeheim froh, dass der Händler dieses Dokument _tatsächlich_ besaß, war nichtsdestotrotz überrascht von dem, was er sah. „Das ist es? Ich muss gestehen, ich hatte mit etwas eher… traditionellem gerechnet. Wie ein Stück Pergament, mit einem Wachssiegel."

Gorrovardi zuckte mit den Achseln. „So weit ich weiß, gibt es viele verschiedene Varianten, aber heutzutage verzichten sie wohl eher auf die Pergamente. Nur die ganz alten sind noch in dieser Machart. Zu empfindlich. Aber dieses Ding hier, mir wurde gesagt dass es sogar die Explosion eines Schiffsreaktors überstehen kann. Es ist schon an sich ein kleines Vermögen wert."

„Fasziniered." Für Rahebats Geschmack war der Punkt mit dem Reaktor etwas zu konkret. Er bedeutete dem Techpriester, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht an der Unterhaltung teilgenommen hatte. „Dies ist Nocto Tullari, seines Zeichens Magos Logis des Adeptus Mechanicus. Er wird die Lizenz nun untersuchen. Magos?"

Der Magos trat an den Schlitten heran. Seine Vielzahl von Extremitäten, jede für einen anderen Zweck bestimmt, erwachten zum Leben, wobei sie klickende, schwirrende und zischende Geräusche von sich gaben. Eine beschien die Platte mit einem roten Licht, eine weitere tippte mit variienden Frequenzen auf verschiedene Punkte, und eine dritte verband sich mit dem Siegel am unteren Ende. Währenddessen strichen die menschlichen Hände des Magos, oder was von ihnen übrig war, an den Kanten der Platte entlang und erfühlten so deren Abmessungen. Begleitet wurden die Untersuchungen von unverständlichem Geschnatter und Gequietsche, vermischt mit der kratzigen, mechanischen Imitation einer menschlichen Stimme.

„Beginne Analyse. Länge: fünfzig Zentimeter. Breite: dreißig Komma neun Zentimeter. Höhe: drei Komma null neun Zentimeter. Masse: fünfundfünfzig Kilogramm. Greife auf Datenmatrix zu. Lese Zusammenfassung." An diesem Punkt änderte sich die Stimme, und gab etwas wieder, dass wie eine Aufzeichnung in Hochgotisch klang:

„ _Im Namen seiner_ _durchlauchten_ _Majestät des unsterblichen Gott-Imperators, erteilen wir, der hohe Senat zu Terra, Gorgio Gorrovardi die Freihandelslizenz. Er und seine Nachfahren sind fortan an die Pflicht und Verantwortung gebunden, die heilige Mission zu_ _erfüllen_ _, die ihnen aufgetragen wird: zu gehen, wohin noch kein Mensch zuvor gegangen ist; neue Welten zu erobern um das Imperium der Menschheit zu stärken; die Resourcen, die ihnen zuteil werden, zur Bereicherung der Menschheit zu mehren; und das göttliche Licht des Imperators in die Dunkelheit zu tragen._ _In seinem Namen_ _."_

„In seinem Namen", murmelten einige der Umstehenden wie zur Antwort. Damit zogen sich die verschieden Arme und Schläuche des Magos zurück, und er wandte sich um. „Die Lizenz ist echt. Sie wurde in 0231921M41 besiegelt."

Gorrovardi sah Rahebat an, ein selbstzufriedenes Halblächeln auf den Lippen und eine erwartungsvolle Augenbraue gehoben.

Der Zeremonienmeister nickte, während er sich sichtlich entspannte. „Ich danke euch Magos. Nun. Dann scheint ja alles seine Richtigkeit zu haben. Wenn ihr und eure Mitarbeiter mir jetzt folgen würdet? Die Rajai erwarten uns. Magos? Ihr seid entschuldigt."

„Eine Sache wäre da doch noch." Gorrovardi hob einen Finger und Rahebat hielt inne.

„Die Marines werden uns nicht begleiten. Sie haben für Gesellschaften und Dinnerpartys nichts übrig, wisst Ihr? Sie werden ihre Zeit hier nutzen, um Vorräte zu besorgen und zu trainieren und so was alles. Vielleicht könntet ihr ein oder zwei eurer Leute entbehren, um durch die die Stadt zu führen?"

Rahebat hatte wieder zu Schwitzen begonnen. „Natürlich. Wir werden ihnen auch gerne einen Tansporter zur Verfügung stellen."

„ _Fantastisch_. Ich bin sicher, sie werden das zu schätzen wissen."

* * *

Sie begaben sich in die opulent eingerichteten Wagen, die sich in Bewegung setzten. Rahebat rasselte während der Fahrt eine Litanei an Fakten über Mahamat herunter; die meisten davon kannten sie schon. Gorrovardi alias Cortez unterhielt sich mit ihm, wobei er die ganze Zeit seine Mischung aus Herzlichkeit und dunklen Andeutungen beibehielt.

Aeren war still, und teilte seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen Rahebats Geplapper und der draußen vorbeiziehenden Landschaft auf. Die Straße wand sich durch schier endlose Felder, auf denen irgendein heimisches Getreide in voller Reife stand und sich in einer sanften Brise wiegte. Wasser, das aus ausgedehnten Bewässerungsanlagen versprüht wurde, tauchte alles in eine Schicht künstlichen Nebels. In der Ferne hinter den Feldern konnte Aeren die Säume großer Wälder ausmachen, beinahe unsichtbar hinter dem Dunst.

Das rote Licht war gewöhnungsbedürftig; aber Rahebat versicherte ihnen, dass es bald verschwinden und von einer Dunkelheit ersetzt werden würden, die so lang war, dass sie die Rückkehr der Sonne herbeisehnen würden.

Der Junge fühlte sich entspannt, und das obwohl er sich nun faktisch hinter feindlichen Linien befand und viel vom Erfolg ihrer Scharade abhing. Die vergangenen Monate waren eine Tortur gewesen, sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch, und er war bereit, jeden Moment der Erholung zu genießen, egal wo er sich auftat.

Er hatte diese Welt mit dem Ziel betreten, sie im Namen des Chaos zu erobern; obwohl er immer noch hoffte, es würde eher einer Befreiung gleichkommen. Was er über das Chaos gelernt hatte, war nicht angenehm; die Bezeichnung der _verderbenden Kräfte_ war mehr als angemessen. Aber bei all dem Entsetzen, das sie verkörperten, erschienen sie ihm momentan zumindest… ehrlicher. Die dunklen Götter waren tatsächlich das: _Götter_ ; anders als der verwesende Leichnam, den das Imperium anbetete, und es war kein Geheimnis, dass Daemonen stets versuchen würden, einen zu bescheißen. Das war eine erfrischende Abwechslung zu den permanenten Beschönigungen und Verzerrungen, denen er in seinem alten Leben ausgesetzt gewesen war. Und vielleicht, _vielleicht_ , konnte er seine Stellung nutzen, um sicherzustellen, dass es den Menschen Mahamats hinterher tatsächlich besser ging.

Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass seine Mitverschwörer ihn genau beobachten würden, für den Fall, dass seine Loyalität zu Errake schwächer war als er es vorgab. Es war ihm egal; das Imperium war für ihn gestorben, und keine Macht der Welt würde ihn dazu bringen, zurückzukehren.

* * *

Die breite Straße begann nun zu steigen, und die Vegetation wurde spärlicher, bis die alten, ehrwürdigen Wälder von Grasbedeckten Hügeln abgelöst wurden. Berge erhoben sich in der Ferne, und nach einer Weile erreichten die Reisenden sie. In einer Spalte befand sich eine weiße Wand mit einem riesigen Tor darin; und als die Wagen hindurchfuhren tauchten sie in tiefen Schatten ein. Hinter der Wand lag ein runder Innenhof mit einem Springbrunnen in der Mitte. Die Wagen bildeten einen Halbkreis darum und kamen zum stehen.

Als Aeren ausstieg, sah er, dass auf den Seiten die Wände von bogenförmigen Gängen durchbrochen waren und den Blick auf alpine Weiden freigaben; doch vor ihm, gegenüber des Tores, stand der eigentliche Palast. Er schien aus der Seite des Berges herauszuwachsen, und Balkone und Terrassen wanden sich einladend bis zum Gipfel hinauf. Die dominierende Farbe war weiß, doch wo die Sonne über die Mauer schien, färbte sie alles blutrot.

Sie wurden von einer ganzen Armee von Bediensteten in weißen Anzügen empfangen, die sich um ihre diversen Gepäckstücke kümmerten, während Rahebat sie hineinführte. Sie kamen in eine hohe Empfangshalle, die in Tönen von beige und orange gehalten war. Ihr Herzstück war die riesige Statue eines Krieger, in eine altertümliche Rüstung gehüllt und mit Bogen und Speer bewaffnet.

„Arjun", erklärte Rahebat. „Mahamats Schutzheiliger."

Af beiden Seite der Halle gab es je drei Aufzüge. Die Gefährten teilten sich auf und fuhren nach oben.

Als die Türen sich öffneten, fanden sie sich in einer annähernd runden Halle wieder, über der sich eine enorme transparente Kuppel wölbte. Die gesamte Einrichtung strahlte höchsten Reichtum aus. Der Boden war mit weißem Marmor bedeckt, rosa unter dem roten Himmel. Viele luxuriöse Sofas standen in diesem Raum, ebenso wie bequeme Sessel, und sie waren zu abgeschirmten Gruppen angeordnet. Dazwischen standen bizarre Skulpturen aus dunklem Holz, und große Töpfe mit exotischen Pflanzen. Zu Aerens Linken befand sich ein großer Kamin, momentan unbefeuert; stattdessen strahlte blaues Licht aus ihm.

Die Diener führten sie zu einer breiten Tür gegenüber des Kamins. Sie öffnete sich in einen Gang, dessen Wände und Dach durchsichtig waren. Er ruhte auf einer Brücke aus filigranen Trägern, die wie Silber schimmerten. Sie spannte sich über einen breiten Abgrund, und darunter lag eine tiefe, schattige Schlucht, dicht mit Bäumen bewachsen und einem idyllischen Bach, der sich durch ihren Grund wand. Doch am fernen Ende des Korridors hoben sich weitere künstliche Wände, höher als alle, die sie bisher gesehen hatten, und sie erstreckten sich weit in beide Richtungen. In spitzbögigen Alkoven links und rechts von der Brücke befanden sich Statuen, groß wie Titanen; ihre Füße befanden sich sicher zehn Meter unter dem Gang, und ihre Köpfe ragten noch einmal so viel darüber empor.

Aeren fühlte sich von diesen vielen majestätischen Eindrücken überwältigt. Selten zuvor hatte er solch prächtige Bauten gesehen; das einzige, was dem hier nahekommen mochte, war die große Kathedrale von Macharius, obwohl der Stil ein völlig anderer war. Am Allermeisten aber imponierten ihm die Berge, von denen er zuvor noch nie welche gesehen hatte; groß wie die Arkologien einer Makropole waren sie, doch unregelmäßig und natürlich, wie uralte, würdevolle Riesen, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von den Taten winziger Menschen. In das rote Abendlicht getaucht schufen sie eine traumhafte Atmosphäre, als ob er die Welt der Sterblichen verlassen, und in ein Reich der Legenden und Wunder eingetreten wäre.

Auf der anderen Seite der Brücke lag eine weitere große Halle. Wie viele Teile des Palastes war sie hauptsächlich in weiß gehalten; doch in die Wände waren Säulen eingelassen, nur halb zu sehen, die mit Blattgold umhüllt waren, und golden waren auch die dekorativen Muster, die sich über den glatten Boden zogen. Auch Blau war zu finden; die Wandbehänge zwischen den Säulen trug diese Farbe, ebenso wie die Polster der Möbel. In der sanft gewölbten Decke befanden sich drei große Oberlichter, die den Raum darunter mit dem allgegenwärtigen roten Licht füllten.

* * *

Drei große Tische waren dort aufgestellt, und zum Essen gedeckt. Vor den Tischen standen drei huldvolle Personen: ein Mann, flankiert von zwei Frauen, inmitten einer präzisen Anordnung von Lakaien und Wachen. Der Mann trug eine weiße Uniform, mit vielen Orden behängt, und eine Schärpe im gleichen Blau, wie auch um sie herum zu sehen war; die Frau zu seiner Linken war in ein schmales Kleid in der gleichen Farbe gehüllt, und die Frau zu seiner Rechten trug einen schlichten weißen Anzug.

Rahebat trat zwischen die Ankömmlinge und die Wartenden, und breitete seine Arme aus, als ob er zwischen den beiden Gruppen eine Brücke schlagen wolle. „Darf ich vorstellen? Dies ist der Lord Gouverneur, Raj Agipor Sulemnar, und seine Frau Gemahlin, Raj Myridna Sulemnar, sowie ihre erstgeborene Tochter, Legislator Shanti Sulemnar." Er deutete der Reihe nach auf jeden der drei.

„Und darf ich euch, mein Herr und meine Damen, den Freihändler Emile Gorrovardi und seinen Sohn Aeren Gorrovardi vorstellen, die mit dem Segen des hohen Senats zu Terra zu uns kommen."

Agipor nickte ihm zu. „Danke, Lord Rahebat." Dann trat er mit einem Lächeln vor. „Und zu euch sage ich: willkommen, meine Freunde. Was ich an Gastfreundschaft und Geschenken zu geben habe, sollt ihr erhalten. Lasst mein Haus euer Haus sein."

Gorrovardi drückte seine Hand, und auch Agipor sah sich fest umarmt.

„Dank' euch, mein guter Gouverneur! Ich bin voll der Freude, in euer reizendes Haus eingeladen zu werden, und hoffe, dass ich das gegebene vergelten kann."

Dann wandte er sich an Myridna. Für einen schweißtreibenden Augenblick schien es, als wolle er auch sie umarmen. Doch zum maßlosen Erstaunen aller verneigte er sich und küsste die gereichte Hand. „Meine Herrin, wenn alle Juwelen eurer Welt auch nur halb so schön sind wie ihr, besitzt sie in der Tat Reichtum der seinesgleichen sucht."

Sie lächelte daraufhin, auch wenn es Aeren frostig vorkam. „Ich danke euch, mein Herr. Ihr seid zu freundlich."

Agipor wandte sich seinerseits nun Aeren zu, und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Du siehst so aus, als hättest du einige Geschichten zu erzählen, junger Mann. Du bist wohl noch keine zwanzig, aber du hast die Haltung eines Kriegers, und auch die passenden Narben dazu."

Bevor Aeren antworten konnte, schaltete sich Cortez ein. „Ich fand ihn in einer Arena auf einer Welt weitab vom Schuss. Als ich sah, was für ein wilder Kämpfer er war, habe ich ihn gekauft und adoptiert."

Es folgten einige Sekunden der Stille. Dann lächelte Agipor. „Ein Gladiator, was sagt man dazu. Ich war ein ziemlicher Duellant in meinen jungen Jahren. Vielleicht gibst du mir bei Gelegenheit mal eine Kostprobe deiner Fähigkeiten."

Aeren veränderte seinen leeren Gesichtsausdruck nicht im Geringsten. „Lieber nicht, mein Herr. Ich würde euch nur ungern töten."

Es gab eine weitere unangenehme Pause. „Nun", sagt der Raj dann, „es mangelt ihm sicherlich nicht an Selbstvertrauen."

Es folgten weitere Begrüßungen. Als Aeren Myridna gegenüberstand, sah er auf ihrem Gesicht noch immer dieses Lächeln, das nicht ganz bis zu ihren Augen reichte. Er verbeugte sich, sein Gesicht nach wie vor eine ausdruckslose Maske. „Gnädige Frau."

Sie nickte, langsam und würdevoll. „Junger Herr." Ihre Augen trafen sich für einen Moment, und jeder versuchte, die Gedanken und Absichten des Anderen zu ergründen. _Sie traut uns nicht,_ dachte Aeren. Erneut war es an ihrem Ehemann, die Spannung aufzulösen. „Also, da wir nun alle miteinander bekannt sind, warum nehmen wir nicht unsere Plätze ein? Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich v _erhunger_ _e_ _._ "

Und das taten sie. Agipor sprach einen Toast aus, „auf die spannenden Tage, die vor uns liegen", und dann wurde das Essen serviert. Es bestand aus sieben Gängen, jeder davon nur eine kleines Gericht, jeder exotisch und raffiniert. Obwohl Aeren das Essen genoss, war es weit entfernt von dem eher einfachen Zeug, dass er normalerweise aß; es war voller ungewohnter Gewürze und Aromen, und zuweilen dachte er, er müsste sich übergeben.

Die Unterhaltungen waren höflich und oberflächlich. Myridna hatte ihre kühle Fassade für den Moment abgelegt und spielte stattdessen die Rolle der zuvorkommenden Gastgeberin. Aeren hatte man neben Shanti gesetzt, und er empfand sie als interessanten Gesprächspartner; jedenfalls interessant genug, um wach zu bleiben. Sie sprachen über Belanglosigkeiten, und der Junge gab sich wortkarg.

* * *

Einige Stunden später, nachdem die Gesellschaft sich zerstreut hatte, zogen Myridna und Agipor sich in ihr Schlafgemach zurück und bereiteten sich auf die Nachtruhe vor. Der Raum wurde nur spärlich durch das sanfte, indirekte Licht einiger orangefarbener Lampen erhellt; das grelle Rot der Sonne wurde von geschlossenen Blenden gänzlich ausgesperrt.

Agipor, der bereits auf dem großen Bett lag, beobachtete seine Frau, die vor ihrem Spiegel saß und ihre kleinen Ohrringe abnahm.

„Nun, was hältst du von unseren Gästen?"

Sie sah sein Spiegelbild an. „Ich bin nicht beruhigt, falls du das meinst. Gorrovardi ist ein Rohling, und ich kann beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wie der Senat jemanden wie ihn als einen würdigen Vertreter des Imperiums ansehen kann. Sein Vorfahr muss ein gänzlich anderer Mensch gewesen sein."

Agipor hob einen Finger, und unterstrich so seine abweichende Perspektive. „Oder, er ist _genau_ die Sorte Mensch, die der Senat sucht: wagemutig und gerissen, und vielleicht ein wenig dreist. Sicherlich keine schlechten Eigenschaften, wenn man sich aufmacht, die Grenzregionen zu erforschen."

„Nun gut. Aber was ist mit seinem 'Sohn'? Imperator schütze uns, was für eine entsetzliche Kreatur. Ich habe ihm in die Augen gesehen, und sie waren kalt und berechnend, wie eine Schlange, die eine Maus belauert. Ich glaube, dass er sehr, sehr gefährlich ist, vielleicht sogar noch gefährlicher als sein 'Vater'."

Agipor nickte nachdenklich. „Es ist wahr, der Junge ist… beunruhigend. Aber das ist wohl nicht sonderlich überraschend, wenn man seinen Hintergrund bedenkt. Überleg' nur mal, was er durchgemacht haben muss, und noch dazu in so jungem Alter; Hölle, man muss sich nur sein Gesicht ansehen, um eine Vorstellung davon zu bekommen. Wenn überhaupt, tut er mir leid."

Sie wandte sich um, ihren Ohren nicht trauend. „Na schön. Vergessen wir die beiden. Sprechen wir über das eigentliche Problem. Die Astartes."

Er nickte erneut, sehr bedächtig diesmal. „Ja, sie sind die Crux, nicht wahr. Denn ihre Anwesenheit hier kann zwei Dinge bedeuten: entweder sind sie treu, was bedeuten würde, Gorrovardi und die seinen sind in der Tat was sie zu sein vorgeben und alle unsere Sorgen sind unbegründet."

Er hielt inne, unwillig auszusprechen, was ihnen beiden durch den Kopf ging. „Oder es bedeutet, dass wir… das _ich_ dem Erzfeind die Tore geöffnet habe."

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile; die Bedeutung dieser Erkenntnis lastete schwer auf ihnen. Schließlich war es Myridna, die das Schweigen brach. „Was tun wir also?"

Agipor legte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. „Unter Beobachtung stehen sie ja schon, und glücklicherweise fallen sie auf wie bunte Hunde. Auch die Palastwache ist bereits in erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft versetzt."

Er erhob sich vom Bett und legte einen Morgenmantel an. „Ich werde mit General Yisadhi sprechen. Er soll uns fünfhundert seiner besten Männer schicken, und dazu eine Panzerdivision. In der Zwischenzeit tun _wir_ alles, damit Gorrovardi sich sicher fühlt und abgelenkt wird."

Seine Frau nickte entschlossen. „Wir vergiften ihr essen. Nicht um ihnen zu schaden, nur um ihre Sinne zu trüben und sie etwas zu betäuben."

Er reichte ihr seine Hand, und sie griff danach. „Alles wird sich zum Guten wenden, meine Liebe", sagte er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

Sie lächelte zurück, noch immer beunruhigt; doch es war schwer, sich nicht von dem stets sonnigen Gemüt ihres Mannes anstecken zu lassen. „Ich hoffe, dass du recht hast."

Sie teilten einen kurzen, aber intensiven Kuss und machten sich dann an die Arbeit.


	17. Tsunami

17: Tsunami

Aeren hatte niemals zuvor etwas erlebt wie seine Zeit im Palast der Rajai. Vom Augenblick an, in dem er sich aus seinem riesigen, bequemen Bett erhob, bis zu dem Punkt, da er sich wieder schlafen legte, wuselte ein Schwarm von Dienern um ihn herum, die ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablasen; obwohl er vermutete, dass sie ihn zu gleichen Teilen umsorgten und beobachteten. Er bemerkte auch, dass sie immer von vielen Wachen umgeben waren, doch das mochte auch mit der erhabenen Position ihres Gastgebers zu tun haben.

Seinem Körper bekam dieser Wechsel in seinem Lebenswandel jedoch überhaupt nicht. Er bemerkte sehr schnell, dass er oft müde war und Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich zu konzentrieren. Aber anders als die willkommene Erschöpfung nach dem Training, trübte diese Müdigkeit seinen Geist. Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer, sich an bestimmte Worte zu erinnern, und es verlangte ihm höchste Konzentration ab, einfachen Unterhaltungen zu folgen. Als er Cortez davon erzählte, nickte dieser. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Muss an diesem Planeten liegen, an der seltsamen Atmosphäre und dem ungewöhnlichen Tag- und Nachtwechsel; und natürlich an dem ungewohnten Essen." Doch während er das sagte, warf er Aeren einen Blick zu, der zu seinem fröhlichen Tonfall im Widerspruch stand, und der zu sagen schien: _Aber da steckt noch mehr dahinter._ Aeren verstand die Anspielung. „Ja, macht Sinn." Cortez gab ihm dann ein paar Tabletten, und diese linderten seine Symptome deutlich. „Am Besten, du nimmst sie, so lange wir hier sind."

Die Gefährten wurden permanent beschäftigt. Die Assistenten der Rajai hatten einen umfangreichen Terminplan für die Gäste zusammengestellt, und sie besuchten eine Menge historischer Plätze und andere Sehenswürdigkeiten. Einmal wanderten sie durch die Berge, und ein anderes Mal gingen sie in den dunklen und majestätischen Wäldern jagen.

Der Junge hörte davon, dass man den bevorstehenden Sonnenuntergang mit einem großen Fest begehen würde, und die Vorbereitungen dafür liefen bereits auf Hochtouren. Man nannte es das _Dämmerbier_ _fest_ , weil „die Leute zur Dämmerung viel Bier trinken", wie Rahebat erklärte, der ebenfalls die meiste Zeit zugegen war, und hierhin und dorthin eilte, stets bemüht, auch die kleinsten und unbedeutendsten Details zu erklären. Das Fest würde mit der vorletzten Schicht des Lichtes beginnen und mit der zweiten Schicht der Dunkelheit enden. Da Tag und Nacht nicht genau in sechsstündige Zeitabschnitte einzuteilen waren, wurde die verbleibende Zeit, annähernd fünf Stunden, als „frei" behandelt. Das gab den hart arbeitenden Leuten von Mahamat die Gelegenheit, sich von ihrem anstrengenden Leben zu erholen, und die nachfolgenden Generationen zu zeugen.

Wie so die Zeit verging und das Fest näherrückte, bemerkte Aeren, dass sich seine Gastgeber etwas entspannten, und ihre anfängliche Reserviertheit nach und nach von einer gewissen Vertraulichkeit abgelöst wurde. Cortez und Agipor begannen irgendwann, sich beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber Myridna, die stets förmlich und diszipliniert war, wollte davon nichts wissen. Er vermutete, dass sie, obwohl ihr anfängliches Misstrauen nachzulassen schien, immer noch von Cortez' dreistem und zuweil unhöflichem Verhalten abgestoßen wurde; ihr Mann andererseits schien von seinem Gast recht angetan zu sein, trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen seines eigenartigen Wesens.

Aeren sah und hörte nichts von den Astartes, aber da sie nicht zur Sprache kamen, taten sie wohl nichts Alarmierendes.

Seine eigene Anspannung ließ natürlich nicht nach. Errake hatte ihn ermahnt, zu allen Zeiten auf seine Worte zu achten und sich unter keinen Umständen außer Hörweite zu wähnen. Das bedeutete, dass sie ihre Maskerade selbst dann aufrecht erhalten mussten, wenn sie unter sich waren; das war nervenaufreibend, und er war froh, dass Cortez meistens das Reden übernahm. Im Grunde sagte er nur dann etwas, wenn ihn jemand zuerst ansprach, und hielt seine Antworten knapp. Wenn es nichts zu tun gab, verbrachte er so viel Zeit wie möglich in dem gut ausgestatteten Trainingsraum des Palastes und wartete.

* * *

Schließlich war das Dämmerbierfest gekommen. Sie wurden in die Hauptstadt gefahren, und die Regentschaft ging in einer beschaulichen kleinen Zeremonie von Agipor auf seine Frau über. Danach zogen sich die Rajai und ihre Gäste zum Essen zurück.

Die Sonne war vollständig hinter den Horizont gesunken, doch der Himmel stand an der Stelle ihres Verschwindens noch immer in Brand; der Osten aber war nun in Finsternis gehüllt.

Auf einer Terrasse, von der aus man Siyodhas zentralen Platz überschauen konnte, war ein Tisch für sie gedeckt. Auf dem riesigen Platz unter ihnen feierten zehntausende Menschen; doch nur ein leises Murmeln drang davon an ihre Ohren, da die Terrasse durch einen transparenten Schild von dem Lärm der Menge abgeschirmt wurde. Alles war zu sehen, aber nur sehr wenig zu hören. Gelegentlich stiegen Feuerwerkskörper zum Himmel auf, doch das eigentliche Feuerwerk würde etwas später beginnen.

Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein, und der erste Gang wurde serviert: ein kleines Gericht, aus Teilen einer Frucht zubereitet, die an Pfirsiche erinnerten, etwas Sahne und Gewürzen. Wie alles, was Aeren in der letzten Zeit gegessen hatte, war es exotisch, aber nicht übel. Während er seinen 'Pfirsich' sorgfältig zerlegte, lauschte er der Unterhaltung. Cortez schwang große Reden, wie sehr er seinen Aufenthalt auf Mahamat genossen hatte, und wie dankbar er für alles war, was die Rajai für ihre Gäste getan hatten. Er hatte seine Absicht abzureisen vor einigen Schichten kundgetan; Myridnas kaum verhohlene Erleichterung war Aeren nicht entgangen.

Als er mit dem Gang fertig war, stand er auf und ging zur Balustrade. Für einen Moment brütete er über dem starken Kontrast zwischen dem Plastikschild und den scheinbar uralten Steinen der Terrasse; er erschien geradezu grotesk, und erinnerte an die Ungleichheiten, die alle Aspektes des imperialen Lebens durchzogen.

Er lehnte sich auf den von Rissen durchzogenen Stein des Geländers und blickte hinab auf die wogende Masse unter ihm. Er war allerdings zu weit oben um einzelne Personen ausmachen zu können. Er fragte sich, ob diese Menschen der Dinge gewahr wurden, die jenseits ihrer Welt vorgingen, oder ob es sie auch nur interessierte. _Bald wird ihre Welt einen neuen Herrn haben. Für die meisten von ihnen wird sich nicht viel ändern. Die größte Änderung wird die schleichende Ablösung des imperialen Glaubens sein. Aber sie werden sich dar_ _auf_ _einstellen_ _, oder zumindest die meisten von ihnen. Diejenigen, die sich nicht anpassen können werden ausgemerzt, doch die übrigen werden die nötigen Entscheidungen treffen um zu überleben. So wie ich. Und ihre unwissenden Leben werden weitergehen._

Er hatte eine Weile gedankenverloren dort gestanden, bevor er merkte, dass er nicht allein war; Agipor hatte sich zu ihm gesellt.

„Beschäftigt dich etwas, Aeren?"

„Ich habe nur über die Leute dort unten nachgedacht. Sie leben ihre Leben wie ihre Ahnen vor ihnen, und wie ihre Kinder es nach ihnen tun werden. Alles bleibt so, wie es ist. Ich frage mich, ob sie zufrieden sind, obwohl sie wissen, dass sie stets auf den Feldern arbeiten werden, oder in den Fabriken, ohne die Möglichkeit, jemals in der Gesellschaft aufzusteigen. Ich frage mich ob es sie überhaupt kümmert."

Agipor sah ihn verblüfft an. „Ein Krieger _und_ ein Philosoph. Dein Vater hat gut gewählt. Du solltest allerdings aufpassen, mit wem du solche Gedanken teilst; manche könnten sie als Ketzerei auslegen."

„Aber Ihr nicht."

„Nein. Ich überlasse die Moralpredigten den Priestern." Agipor rieb sich die Hände. „Allerdings irrst du dich."

Aeren sah ihn an.

„Manche Leute erheben sich durchaus über den Stand ihrer Geburt. Die Cleveren, die Begabten. Gelegentlich machen wir sogar Adlige aus denen, die herausragende Dienste für die Menschen erbracht haben, für Mahamat. Der Kirche gefällt das natürlich nicht; sie sagen, der Imperator weist jedem seinen zugedachten Platz zu, und Leute darüber zu erheben ist ein Affront gegen seine Heiligkeit. Aber wir sorgen dafür, dass sie fett und abgelenkt bleiben und sich nicht allzu sehr einmischen."

Er grinste und zwinkerte dem Jungen verschwörerisch zu. Jetzt war es an Aeren, verblüfft zu sein. Er fühlte in diesem Augenblick großen Respekt für den Raj: hier war ein Mann, der ernsthaftes Interesse an seinem Volk zu haben schien, und sich dabei sogar über die allmächtige Ekklesiarchie hinwegsetzte; ein würdiger Führer wenn es je einen gegeben hatte. Er ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, er hätte diesen Mann unter anderen Umständen getroffen.

Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch in diesem Augenblick erhob sich unten ein gewaltiger Jubel, deutlich zu vernehmen selbst durch den Schild, und Raketen stiegen auf und explodierten, und tauchten den dunkler werdenden Himmel in ein Meer aus Farben. Aeren fühlte sich unfreiwillig an die Neujahrsfeiern seiner alten Heimat Macharius erinnert, jetzt so fern und verblasst; an die Menschen, die er gekannt und verloren hatte. Für einen Moment wünschte er, er wäre weit weg, und verfluchte das Schicksal, dass ihn hierher geführt hatte, in diese Situation: drauf und dran, diesen Mann und sein Volk zu verraten, dem es anscheinend so schlecht nicht ging, obwohl sie ein Teil des verdammten Imperiums waren.

 _Ich könnte es ihm sagen. Ihn warnen. Alles, was passieren wird, verhindern._

In diesem Augenblick wurde das Verlangen, sich von der Bürde seines Verrats zu befreien, übermächtig, und er wandte sich ganz zu Agipor, sich seinen Handlungen nur halb bewusst. Seine Augen waren voller Eindringlichkeit. „Hört zu, mein Lord,..."

In seinem Ohrknopf gab es ein Knacken, das ihn innehalten ließ; dann kam ein weiteres, und ein drittes, jeweils eine Sekunde nacheinander. Aeren fühlte sich zurück in die Gegenwart gerissen, und was immer ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, war wie ausradiert.

„Ja, Aeren. Was gibt es?"

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet? Ich muss mal wohin."

Der Raj nickte. „Natürlich."

Aeren wandte dem Geländer den Rücken zu und ging zügig über die Terrasse auf die breite Tür zu. Er warf einen Blick in Cortez' Richtung, den dieser für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwiderte; dann war er durch die Tür.

* * *

Agipor kehrte an den Tisch zurück. „Dein Sohn ist ein kluger Bursche, Emile."

„Ich weiß. Deshalb habe ich ihn ausgewählt. Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"

„Ah, über die Stellung des gemeinen Volkes im Gefüge der Gesellschaft."

„Ja, das ist eins seiner Lieblingsthemen. Sein großes Ziel im Leben ist es, das Elend des kleinen Mannes zu lindern."

„Er wäre nicht der erste adlige Jugendliche mit solchen Ambitionen."

„M-hm. Es ist alles genaugenommen ein großer Haufen Scheiße,."

Agipor seufzte. „Also wirklich, du magst ja dem Adel angehören, aber manchmal redest du wie der übelste Ganove."

Ein tiefes Grollen war zu hören, wie ferner Donner. Agipor wandte sich um. In weiter Ferne, jenseits der Grenzen der Hauptstadt, erhob sich eine dünne Säule aus Licht zu einem Punkt hoch am Himmel; an ihrem unteren Ende glomm es orange über den Horizont. Während er noch hinsah, fiel eine weitere Säule herab, an ihrer Spitze eine winzige Sonne, weiß und grell. Als sie nach ein paar Sekunden den Boden erreichte, war das donnernde Geräusch erneut zu hören.

„Was", sagte der Raj, während sich ein Gefühl der Übelkeit seiner bemächtigte.

* * *

 _Minuten zuvor._

Colonel Shriver betrat die Kommandozentrale des 56. Eyllori. Der Raum war leer bis auf zwei Funker, Brevo und Ulfberd, die halbherzig salutierten. Ein rascher Blick über die zahlreichen Bildschirme und Anzeigen offenbarte, dass es an den übrigen Stationen und Außenposten der imperialen Armee auf Mahamat ebenfalls ruhig war. So wie immer. „Guten Abend die Herren. Irgendwas zu berichten?"

Ulfberd schüttelte den Kopf. Brevo tat das gleiche. „Nein, nichts." Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr, die an einer der kahlen Wände hing. „Außer, dass Zero-Delta-Charly mit ihrer Meldung überfällig sind. Mal wieder."

„Imperator", fluchte Shriver. „Mir reicht es langsam mit Emerssons Verspätungen. Kein Wunder, das man uns in die Provinz geschickt hat, bei dieser Art von Disziplin." Er trat neben Brevo und stützte seine Hände auf die Konsole. „Rufen Sie sie. Und legen Sie sie auf den Lautsprecher."

„Baue die Verbindung auf. Regimentskommando ruft Außenposten Zero-Delta-Charly. Bitte kommen."

Nichts.

„Regimentskommando ruft Außenposten Zero-Delta-Charly. Bitte antworten Sie, Zero-Delta-Charly."

Es kam keine Antwort.

Shriver schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ein Skandal. Dafür wird jemand ausgepeitscht."

Brevo versuchte es erneut; und dieses Mal verriet ihnen ein Knistern, dass die Verbindung zustande gekommen war, und ein sanftes Rauschen aus den Lautsprechern füllte den Raum.

„Jaaa?", kam eine tiefe, unvertraute Stimme. Bevor Brevo etwas sagen konnte, griff Shriver nach dem Mikrofon. „Na endlich! Hier spricht Colonel Shriver! Was zur Hölle ist da bei Ihnen los? Wer spricht da? Identifizieren Sie sich!"

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, bevor die Stimme erneut zu vernehmen war. „Ich bin Alpharius."

Shriver warf Brevo einen fragenden Blick zu, aber der Sergeant zuckte nur mit den Achseln; er war ebenso ahnungslos wie sein Vorgesetzter, der allmählich die Geduld verlor.

„Hören Sie, Soldat. Ich will Ihren vollen Namen und Dienstgrad. Und dann will ich mit Lieutenant Emersson verbunden werden. Und sagen Sie ihm, sollte er sich entschließen, mich warten zu lassen, werden Sie beide sich binnen drei Schichten vor einem Erschießungskommando wiederfinden."

„Öh, einen Augenblick, ich hol' den Lieutenant."

Shriver atmete hörbar ein. Verspätungen waren eine Sache, aber diese grobe Befehlsverweigerung würde er nicht durchgehen lassen. Es würde auf jeden Fall ein Erschießungskommando geben.

Ein seltsames Geräusch kam aus den Lautsprechern, als würde herumgekramt.

„Äh ja, hören Sie, ich habe den Lieutenant gefunden, aber er ist im Moment unpässlich. Können Sie vielleicht später noch mal anrufen?"

Shriver atmete nun schwer vor mühsam beherrschter Wut, und sein Gesicht hatte ein zorniges Rot angenommen.

„Was. Soll. Das bedeuten?"

„Es _bedeutet_ , der Lieutenant hat gerade ein Loch wo früher mal sein Kopf war. I schätze, man könnte sagen, er stand schon vom Erschießungskommando. Verstehst du? Weil _Ich_ ihn erschossen habe."

Shrivers Blut gefror seinen Adern. Er holte zweimal tief Atem und sah Brevo an. „Rufen Sie den General. Sagen Sie ihm, _Searing Light_ wurde kompromittiert."

Er wandte sich an Ulfberd. „Rufen Sie die anderen Laser. Ich will deren Status wissen."

„Spar' dir die Mühe", kam die Stimme erneut, und Shriver errötete einmal mehr, diesmal aus Scham, weil er es versäumt hatte, die Verbindung zum Feind zu unterbrechen.

„Den Jungs bei den anderen Lasern geht es vermutlich nicht viel besser als Lieutenant Emersson hier. Zumindest hat _er_ noch seinen Körper; das ist eine Menge mehr, als von euch Jungs in ungefähr zehn Sekunden übrig sein wird. Aber keine Sorge, euer General wird das Feuerwerk auf jeden Fall bemerken. Ich bin weg."

Ein weiteres Knacken, und es wurde still im Raum. Die drei Männer sahen sich an, betäubt von dem, was sie da gehört hatten. Shriver schwitzte. „Tun Sie was ich sa-"

Eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte den Raum und pulverisierte ihre Trommelfelle. Doch bevor sie Zeit hatten, den Schmerz auch nur zu registrieren, drang die Hitze bis zu ihrem Schutzraum vor und äscherte die drei Männer und alles um sie herum auf der Stelle ein.

* * *

 _Zwei Stunden zuvor._

Rasulyah Ghitpam war niedergeschlagen. Sie hatte gehofft, zum Dämmerbierfest auf der Oberfläche zu sein, doch ihr Urlaub war gestrichen worden. Man hatte ihr keinen offiziellen Grund genannt, doch sie vermutete, dass das Officio Medicae etwas damit zu tun hatte. Die Ärzte hatten von Anfang einer Überprüfung der _Bountiful Harvest_ ablehnend gegenübergestanden, und als sie sie dann doch durchgeführt hatten, war herausgekommen, dass es sich bei den Problemen der Besatzung tatsächlich nur um eine einfache Lebensmittelvergiftung gehandelt hatte.

Obwohl ihre Vorgesetzten ihre Aufmerksamkeit gelobt hatten, war das Personal, das mit der Überprüfung beauftragt worden war, nicht annähernd so enthusiastisch gewesen. Jemand musste im Hintergrund die Fäden gezogen haben, um auf diese Weise ein kleines Bisschen Rache an ihr zu üben.

Einen Hoffnungsschimmer gab es allerdings: Captain Lyranes hatte sein Wort gehalten und ihr die Sache nicht übel genommen. Tatsächlich war er just in diesem Augenblick auf dem Weg zu _Station_ _Speer_ , den Laderaum voller Leckereien und Delikatessen. Es war eine alte Tradition: nachdem der Händler seine Geschäfte auf der Oberfläche abgeschlossen hatte, pflegten zwei seiner Landungsschiffe bei ihrer Rückkehr einen Umweg zu machen, und bei den Stationen Speer und Schild einen Zwischenstopp einzulegen. Es würde einen keinen Bazar geben, und das Stationspersonal würde Gelegenheit haben, für ein paar Stunden abzuschalten.

Ghitapam fand Trost in dem Gedanken, dass sie trotz allem ein wenig würde entspannen können, obwohl sie die Festlichkeiten unten verpassen würde. Sie verfolgte den Kurs der beiden Landungsschiffe auf ihrem Bildschirm. Zufällig würden sie die Stationen diesmal nahezu gleichzeitig erreichen; normalerweise lagen zumindest einige Stunden zwischen den Ankünften.

Als der Lander, der auf dem Weg zu Station Speer war, sich bis auf wenig hundert Meter genähert hatte, wurde sie gerufen, und Captain Lyranes erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Er hatte einen Teil seiner alten Vitalität wiedergewonnen, aber nicht sein altes, gemütliches Gewicht. Sie fand, dass er so ziemlich gut aussah.

„Da sind wir, Lieutenant. Erbitte Erlaubnis zum Andocken." Seine Stimme war feierlich.

„Erlaubnis erteilt. Bitte begeben Sie sich zu Dock eins. Es ist alles für den Bazar vorbereitet. Ich bin in einer Minute unten."

Er lächelte sie schief an. „Ich freue mich darauf, Sie persönlich wiederzusehen."

„Geht mir auch so. Ich hoffe, Sie haben uns viele schöne Dinge mitgebracht, Captain."

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des Captains, einer, den sie nicht so recht zu deuten wusste.

„Ja. Wir sehen uns gleich, Lieutenant."

Ghitapam erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und strich ihre Uniform glatt. _Was war das?_ Der Captain war ungewöhnlich kurz angebunden gewesen. Vielleicht war er doch noch sauer auf sie. Sie war froh, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich mit dem letzten Versorgungsflug eine Flasche alten Brandys liefern zu lassen. _Wenn er die Flasche sieht, wird er mir um den Hals fallen._ Grinsend trat sie in den Turbolift.

* * *

Der Lift erreichte sein Ziel, und die Türen öffneten sich. Es war still in dem breiten Korridor, und kurze Blicke in beide Richtungen verrieten ihr, dass sie allein war. Sie wandte sich nach links; etwa zwei dutzend Meter vor ihr auf der rechten Seite öffnete sich das große Tor zum Dock eins. Sie näherte sich ihm, die Flasche in der Hand, und mit beschwingtem Schritt.

Ein menschlicher Körper flog aus der Öffnung und schlug mit entsetzlicher Gewalt in die gegenüberliegende Wand ein; Ghitapam blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Schwere Schritte drangen an ihr Ohr, und ein gepanzerter Riese erschien im Gang: ein Astartes, leicht zweieinhalb Meter groß in seiner grotesken Rüstung, violett mit goldenen Besätzen. In seiner Hand trug er ein riesiges Schwert, knisternd vor Energie. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog sie sich in die Nische zurück, in der der Lift untergebracht war, und lehnte sich betäubt gegen die Ecke. Schock und Entsetzten überrollten sie. „Thron", hauchte sie.

Ein Bolter krachte, und die Wand hinter ihr explodierte; sie wurde zu Boden geworfen, und Tropfen rotglühenden Metalls brannten sich in ihren Rücken. Die Flasche, die sie immer noch festhielt, zerschellte unter ihr, und die Splitter schnitten sie in die Hand und ihren Schenkel. Sie fühlte, wie brennender Schmerz sie erfüllte; sie schrie. Erneut waren die Schritte zu hören, die nun rasch näherkamen. Von Adrenalin gepeitscht, rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und zog ihre Pistole aus dem Halfter.

Der Riese stürmte um die Ecke, und der Gestank von Blut und Ozon stach ihr in die Nase. Sie konnte nur einen Schuss abgeben, der an der Brust der Kriegers abprallte. Dieser schwang das Schwert. Die Klinge berührte ihren Arm oberhalb des Handgelenks, und glitt mühelos durch Fleisch und Knochen, fast liebkosend wie eine sanfte Brise; ihre Hand wurde sauber abgetrennt und wirbelte davon, während die energetische Hülle des Schwertes augenblicklich den Stumpf kauterisierte. Heiße, animalische Furcht packte sie, und sie versuchte, von ihrem Feind wegzurutschen; doch der Riese trat ihr hart auf den Fuß und zermalmte ihn, was sie auf der Stelle fixierte. Sie schrie erneut, den Namen des Imperators auf den Lippen.

Der Riese hielt inne. „Er kann dich nicht hören, Lieutenant." Die goldene Maske seines Helms war in der Form eines ehrwürdigen, ausdruckslosen Gesichtes gehalten, und seine Stimme war weich und angenehm, in seltsamen Widerspruch zu seiner entsetzlichen Natur.

Ghitapam antwortete nicht. Der Schmerz überwältigte sie, und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

„Wach' auf, Lieutenant." Sie erwachte, und eine grausame Dosis Adrenalin trieb ihr Herz zu einem Galopp an. Der nächste Eindruck war die Rückkehr der Schmerzen, und sie stöhnte. Dann erkannte sie, dass sie wieder auf der Brücke war. Bolterfeuer war in der Nähe zu hören, beantwortet von Autokanonen und Lasern. Der Riese hockte neben ihr und zog die Nadel einer Spritze aus ihrem Arm. Er hatte seinen Helm abgelegt, und sie sah vor sich das schönste Gesicht, das sie je gesehen hatte, und nicht einmal die Muster aus Narben, die es überzogen, konnten diesen Eindruck mindern. Eine Kaskade schwarzen Haares, von der Enge des Helms befreit, fiel ihm über die gepanzerte Brust. _Goldene Augen,_ dachte sie und schluckte.

„Wer seid ihr? Was wollt Ihr?", fragte sie ihn.

„Mein Name ist Endymion. Ich bin gekommen, um deine Station zu besetzen."

„Warum bin ich noch am Leben?"

„Ich brauche die Zugangscodes für den Zentralcomputer der Station, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, bist du ein Mitglied des Kommandostabs."

„Fick dich!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen.

Er lachte leise. „Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest." Er förderte ein langes, dünnes Messer aus den Tiefen seiner Rüstung zu Tage. Er drehte es hierhin und dorthin, und das Licht schimmerte bedrohlich auf der Klinge.

„Na schön. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was in dir steckt."


	18. Feuertaufe

18: Feuertaufe

 _Die Oberfläche, vor ein paar Minuten._

Als Cortez das Signal in seinem Ohrknopf hörte, fluchte er innerlich. _Das ist ja mal ein beschissenes Timing._

Aeren beendete seine Unterhaltung mit Agipor und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Nur auf die Toilette. Ich bin sofort wieder da."

 _Ich hoffe, du lässt mich hier nicht hängen, Junge._

Cortez' Augen folgte dem Jungen, als er die Tür durchschritt; er hatte ausgesehen, als wäre er kurz davor, sich zu übergeben. Cortez nahm ihm das nicht übel; ihm selbst ging es kaum besser. Obwohl er im Laufe seines Lebens an einigen Scharmützeln teilgenommen hatte, war er im Grunde seines Herzens kein Krieger. Die Aussicht, den Kopf weggeblasen zu bekommen erschien ihm nicht sonderlich einladend; nicht, wenn es so viel bequemere und _sicherere_ Wege gab, sich seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Errakes Sklavenmeister zu sein war gar nicht so schlecht, da in dieser Position die Gewehre in der Regel ausschließlich auf seiner Seite waren. Und wenn es mal brenzlig wurde, hatte er immer noch seine verlässlichen Raufbolde, um die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen. Aber als sein Gebieter ihm seine Rolle im Plan zur Eroberung Mahamats dargelegt hatte, war ihm nichts übriggeblieben als zuzustimmen; einem Astartes schlug man nichts aus.

Aber in diesem Moment wünschte Cortez, er wäre irgendwo anders. Diese Situation konnte sehr schnell sehr schlecht ausgehen: acht Wachen der Rajai waren anwesend, zwei Leute mehr, als er selbst dabei hatte, und es gab auf der Terrasse keine Deckung. _Zumindest stehen wir nicht komplett nackt da._ Glücklicherweise schienen die Regenten selbst unbewaffnet zu sein. _Aber ich wette, sie haben vergiftete Ringe._ Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, und versuchte, sich so etwas wie einen Schlachtplan zurechtzulegen.

Agipor kehrte zum Tisch zurück und legte seine Hände auf die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls. „Dein Sohn ist ein kluger Bursche, Emile."

Cortez, darum bemüht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, nickte. „Ich weiß. Deshalb habe ich ihn ausgewählt. Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"

„Ah, über die Stellung des gemeinen Volkes im Gefüge der Gesellschaft."

 _Was zur Hölle, Bursche. Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt. Oder der richtige Ort._

„Ja, das ist eins seiner Lieblingsthemen. Sein großes Ziel im Leben ist es, das Elend des kleinen Mannes zu lindern."

„Er wäre nicht der erste adlige Jugendliche mit solchen Ambitionen."

 _Was zur Hölle mach' ich nur?_

„M-hm. Es ist alles genaugenommen ein großer Haufen Scheiße,."

Agipor seufzte. „Also wirklich, du magst ja dem Adel angehören, aber manchmal redest du wie der übelste Ganove."

 _Du hast ja keine Ahnung._

In der Ferne war Donner zu hören. Oder zumindest konnte man das Geräusch dafür halten, wenn man es nicht besser wusste; aber Cortez wusste es besser. _Warp, du verschwendest wirklich keine Zeit, Errake._

Agipor wandte sich um. Cortez hörte sein entgeistertes „was", und wusste, dass er handeln musste.

 _Na gut, nützt ja nichts._

Er stand auf und zog im gleichen Atemzug seine Pistolen. Eine richtete er auf Agipor, die andere auf Myridna.

„Na schön, machen wir die Sache nicht schlimmer als sie unbedingt sein muss. Sagte euren Leuten, sie sollen ihre Waffen fallen lassen, und vielleicht kommen wir alle lebend hier raus."

Er hörte die alarmierten Stimmen der Wachen, und seine 'Leibwächter', die an einem Tisch in Cortez' Rücken saßen, machten sich ebenfalls kampfbereit. Sofort war die Luft erfüllt mit Geschrei und Beschimpfungen.

Agipor antwortete nicht, und Cortez begann zu schwitzen.

„SAGT ES IHNEN!"

Es war Myridna, die antwortete, mit einem einzigen Wort. „Agni."

Cortez sah sie an. „Was-"

Er hörte ein trockenes Platzen von irgendwo vor ihm, das einen Sekundenbruchteil später von einem lauten Knall direkt vor seinem Gesicht übertönt wurde, begleitet von einem blendenden Blitz. Er fühlte sich emporgehoben, und nachdem er für eine gefühlt sehr lange Zeit in der Luft gehangen hatte, schlug er mit Sternen vor den Augen auf dem Boden auf.

* * *

Für Aeren schien sich die Zeit zu verlangsamen. Er stand mit rasendem Herzen im Vorraum der Terrasse, als die Sache anfing schief zu gehen. Er sah, wie Cortez seine Waffen auf die Regenten richtete, und hörte, wie sich die Wachen und seine Gefährten gegenseitig anschrieen. Dann blitzte plötzlich Cortez' Schutzschild auf, und Cortez selbst wurde zu Boden geworfen. Im gleichen Augenblick erfüllte das Krachen von Lasergewehren die Luft, das sofort von Schmerzensschreien beantwortet wurde.

Aeren hockte sich hinter die Türschwelle und spähte nach rechts, wo gerade die letzten seiner Gruppe zu Boden gingen. Doch es waren nicht nur die Wachen, die auf sie feuerten; einer von ihnen war nach _vorne_ gefallen, sein Kopf zu einer blutigen Ruine reduziert. Noch immer schlugen dort Schüsse ein, _kinetische_ , die von außerhalb der Terrasse kamen und rissige Löcher in den Plastikschild stanzten.

 _Scharfschützen_ , dachte Aeren. _Scheiße._ Er verbarg sich, an die Wand gelehnt. _Ich habe keine Chance, damit fertig zu werden. Was soll ich tun? Die Astartes können uns auch nicht helfen, es sei denn, die auf der Deimos würden Landungskapseln einsetzen. Warte. Die Deimos._

Er tippte auf den Knopf in seinem Ohr. „Deimos, hier spricht Aeren, bitte kommen." Er musste ein paar Sekunden warten, dann hörte er Errakes Stimme. „Deimos hier." Aeren war froh, dass der Astartes nicht wertvolle Zeit damit verschwendete, nach seinem Status zu fragen. „Wir stecken hier ziemlich in der Klemme, Scharfschützen schießen auf uns. Bitte nehmt sie unter Feuer." Er musste erneut ein paar Sekunden warten.

„Wie ist eure Position?"

„Hotel Munroe auf der östlichen Seite des zentralen Platzes in der Hauptstadt."

Erneut verstrichen Momente.

„Wir sehen sie. Orbitalschlag steht bevor. Und ich schicke das Außenteam zu euch."

„Spitze. Danke. Aeren Ende."

Es war jetzt still draußen; so plötzlich der Kampf begonnen hatte, so schnell war er auch wieder vorbei gewesen. Er warf einen raschen Blick hinaus, und sah, dass Agipor und Myridna miteinander sprachen. Cortez lag auf dem Bauch. Seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt, und zwei Wachen standen über ihm. Er hörte Schritte, die näherkamen, und warf sich rasch unter eins der Sofas, die im Raum standen.

Sein Herz klopfte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er sich sicher war, man würde ihn finden. Drei Wachen kamen herein, die Gewehre im Anschlag. Es kam ihnen nicht in den Sinn, unter den Sofas nachzusehen, und anscheinend konnten sie auch sein Herzklopfen nicht hören. „Meinst du, er ist noch auf der Toilette?", fragte einer von ihnen. „Keine Ahnung. Überprüf' den Korridor."

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Nacht wieder zum Tage.

* * *

Die Rajai hatten Scharfschützen auf _zwei_ Gebäuden platziert; eins nördlich, eins südlich vom Hotel. Beide wurden getroffen; beide wurden ausgelöscht. Die verwendeten Sprengköpfe waren eher klein, recht zurückhaltend für orbitale Waffen. Trotzdem ließ die Gewalt ihrer kombinierten Einschläge den Himmel grellweiß erstrahlen. Die Schockwelle zerstörte Fensterscheiben in einem Radius von einem Kilometer; sie zerstörte auch die Plastikkuppel um die Terrasse und schleuderte alle, die noch standen, durch die Luft.

Die Welt versank in Licht und ohrenbetäubendem Lärm. Brennende Trümmer regneten auf den Platz hinunter und töteten tausende. Hoch oben aber, in einem der oberen Stockwerke von Hotel Munroe, erhob sich ein dreizehnjähriger Junge aus seinem Versteck, ein Messer in der Hand und Mord im Sinn.

* * *

Aeren tötete zuerst die drei Wachen, die nach ihm gesucht hatten. Nur einer von ihnen war auch nur bei Bewusstsein. Der Junge stach ihm durch die Wirbelsäule, und der Mann fand sein zuckendes Ende. Aeren nahm sein Gewehr und tötete damit die beiden übrigen; beide schoss er einmal in die Brust, einmal in den Kopf.

Als er nach draußen trat, war er schockiert; so sehr hatte sich die Szenerie verändert. Die friedliche Nacht war zu einem Pandämonium geworden. Zu beiden Seiten standen die brennenden Gerippe der zerstörten Wolkenkratzer, und die Hitze, die von diesen Schmelzöfen ausging, trieb Aeren selbst über mehrere hundert Meter Entfernung den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Ein mächtiger, turbulenter Wind, teilweise der Höhe geschuldet, teilweise den Feuern, rissen an Aerens Kleidung und seinen Haaren.

Die Terrasse selbst war mit den Überresten des Schildes übersät; tausende stumpfer Scherben, teilweise durch die zerstörerischen Kräfte weiß verfärbt.

Aeren wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, wie hypnotisiert von dem schieren, überwältigenden Chaos, als er eine Bewegung zu seiner Rechten wahrnahm. Das ließ ihn aus seiner Starre erwachen; zumindest lange genug, um seine Aufgabe zu vollenden.

Mechanisch tötete er die verbleibenden Wachen, während er sich die ganze Zeit vorkam, als ginge er durch Gelatine. Geräusche drangen nur sehr gedämpft zu ihm durch, was die surreale Atmosphäre noch verstärkte.

Nachdem sein blutiges Werk vollbracht war, ging er rüber zu Cortez, und schnitt seine Fesseln durch; dann zog er den älteren Mann auf die Füße. Dieser sah sich um, nicht weniger betäubt als Aeren. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Rajai, die langsam wieder zu sich kamen. Cortez sammelte seine Waffen auf und bedeutete den beiden, vorauszugehen. Vielleicht waren auch sie von dem Chaos um sie herum betäubt, geschlagen von diesem Inferno, in das ein gnadenloser Feind sie gestürzt hatte; oder vielleicht waren es auch Aerens leerer Blick und seine blutigen Hände, die sie gehorchen ließen. So oder so, dieses Mal fügten sie sich.

Cortez sagte etwas zu Aeren. Der Junge, dessen Gehör noch immer nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt war, konnte sich nichtsdestotrotz vorstellen, um was es ging: _verschwinden wir von hier.  
_


	19. Schuld

19: Schuld

Es war still auf der Etage, und sie trafen niemanden, während sich einen Weg durch die Korridore bahnten. Sie fanden eine leere Lounge und ließen sich dort nieder, um auf die Ankunft der Astartes zu warten. Die Geiseln wurden auf eines der luxuriösen Sofas gesetzt. Myridna hielt sich aufrecht und starrte mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck in die Luft. Agipor saß vornüber gebeugt und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie. Seine Hände waren gefaltet, und er sah bestürzt aus.

Cortez ging zu der üppig ausgestatteten Bar. Direkt aus den Flaschen trinkend, probierte er verschiedene Spirituosen, bevor eine seine Zustimmung fand. Er füllte vier Gläser und stellte zwei davon auf den niedrigen Tisch vor Agipor und Myridna; eines reichte er Aeren, der es ohne große Begeisterung annahm, und das letzte behielt er selbst. Dann ließ er sich gegenüber den beiden nieder.

Er sammelte seine Gedanken einen Moment, während er seinen Drink schwenkte und ein paar mal daran nippte.

„Also", sagte er schließlich, „kommen wir direkt zur Sache. Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, haben wir euch aus einem bestimmten Grund am Leben gelassen. Euer weiteres Überleben wird allerdings sehr stark davon abhängen, wie ihr euch in den nächsten Stunden verhaltet. Was uns zum ersten Problem bringt: so eiskalt, wie Ihr beiden während der Schießerei eben wart, schätze ich, dass Ihr auch mit Schutzschilden ausgestattet seid. Ich will, dass Ihr sie ablegt, und zwar jetzt."

Agipor erhob sich, ohne Cortez anzusehen. Er zog seine Jacke aus und hob sein Hemd, unter dem ein Apparat zum Vorschein kam, der sich wie ein Gürtel um seinen Bauch wand. Während er diesen ablegte, sah Cortez zu Myridna. „Das gilt auch für euch, Herrin."

Sie starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Trotz an. „Er ist in den Stoff meines Kleides integriert."

„Und? Dann zieht halt das Kleid aus."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", warf Agipor ein.

„Seh' ich so aus, als würde ich Witze machen? Vielleicht habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt. Wenn Ihr am Leben bleiben wollt, werdet ihr das tun, was ich sage, wenn ich es sage. Und jetzt zieht das verdammte Kleid aus, oder ich lasse es den Jungen runter schneiden."

Er deutete auf einige Esstische, die nahebei standen. „Ihr könnt euch eine Tischdecke umlegen. Und legt auch Euren Schmuck ab, wenn Ihr gerade dabei seid. Du auch, Agipor."

Myridna stand auf, und ging rüber zu dem Tisch. Sie legte ihre Ringe und ihre Halskette auf einen Stuhl, und dann streifte sie die Träger ihres Kleides von ihren Schultern. Die lilafarbene Seide fiel zu Boden, was ihr Kleidung auf ihre Schuhe und einen seidenen Slip reduzierte. Sie legte sich die Tischdecke um die Schultern und kehrte zu ihrem Platz zurück.

Cortez nickte. „Gut. Also, unsere Verbündeten werden bald hier sein. Das gibt uns noch etwas Zeit zum Reden. Ich denke, Ihr habt Fragen."

Myridna sah ihn, ihr Blick kalt und hart wie Eis.

„Was genau ist es, dass Ihr hier zu erreichen hofft?"

„Ich dachte, das wäre klar. Ihr werdet erobert."

„Dann gehört Ihr zu den… zu den Apostaten."

„Lasst uns nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden, Herrin. Wir sind hier im Auftrag des Chaos."

Myridna schnappte nach Luft. Die Mächte des Chaos waren, für diejenigen, die von ihnen wussten, eine Bedrohung von geradezu mythischen Ausmaßen; ein Schreckgespenst, dass jenseits des Lichtes des Imperators lauerte, und das ihre dunkelsten Alpträume heimsuchte. Die _verderbenden Mächte_ anzurufen, bedeutete nichts Geringeres, als den Verlust der eigenen Seele, und damit ewige Verdammnis. Diese Aussichten verfehlten es nicht, sie einzuschüchtern, und sie erschütterten sie bis auf den Grund ihres Wesens.

So schnell ihre Fassade gefallen war, so schnell fasste sie sich wieder.

„Was wollt Ihr von uns?"

„Ich, persönlich? Nichts weiter, und das gleiche gilt für meinen Herrn. Ihr und ich und Eure kleine Welt spielen nur kleine Rollen in den Plänen höherer Wesen. Na ja, vielleicht nicht _höher_ , aber mächtiger zumindest."

„Euch muss doch klar sein, dass Ihr damit nicht durchkommen werdet. Es gibt hier ein großes Aufgebot der imperialen Armee."

„Und auf was, glaubt Ihr, waren diese Orbitalschläge gerichtet? Nein, Herrin, Eure Armee ist Geschichte. Eure einzig verbleibende Verteidigung sind die Kräfte, die sich jetzt gerade in der Hauptstadt befinden. Und die Astartes sind mehr als genug, um damit fertig zu werden."

„Ihr wisst, dass das Imperium weitere Truppen senden wird, wenn sie erfahren, was hier geschehen ist."

Cortez schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war ernst. „Ihr irrt euch. Das Imperium wird bald sehr viel größere Probleme haben als den Verlust eines kleinen Planeten am Arsch der Galaxis."

Myridnas Augen verengten sich einen Moment zu Schlitzen, als sie versuchte, diese neue Information zu interpretieren; doch sie entschied, dass dies würde warten müssen.

„Ich schätze, dann bleibt nur die Frage, was Ihr von uns wollt; ich meine von meinem Mann und mir. Ihr sagtet vorhin, es gebe einen Grund, um uns am Leben zu lassen."

„ _D_ _as_ ist die entscheidende Frage." Cortez lehnte sich zurück und breitete seine Arme auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas aus.

„Ihr habt recht. Wir _haben_ noch Verwendung für Euch. Tatsächlich habt ihr beiden die Chance, ziemlich unbeschadet aus dieser Sache herauskommen."

„In den kommenden Stunden werdet Ihr natürlich unsere Geiseln sein, bis wir unsere Position gefestigt haben. Wenn das geschehen ist, werdet Ihr die Gelegenheit erhalten, Euch zu retten, Eure Familie, und sogar den Großteil eures Reichtums und eurer Macht; Hölle, sogar Eure Seidenschlüpfer. Wie gesagt, ob es dazu kommt, hängt davon ab, ob Ihr die richtigen Entscheidungen trefft."

Myridna ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Fahrt fort."

Cortez lehnte sich vor, ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Helft uns."

Er gab ihnen einen Moment, um diese Aufforderung sacken zu lassen.

„Wie schon gesagt, wir sind hier um Euch zu erobern, und _das_ könnt Ihr an diesem Punkt nicht mehr verhindern; unser Sieg ist unabwendbar. Es muss aber kein militärischer sein. Mein Gebieter ist mehr als bereit, sich auf politische Kriegsführung zu beschränken."

„'Politische Kriegsführung'?"

„Propaganda. Umerziehung der Bevölkerung. Das Ausschalten von Abweichlern. So was in der Art. Für Euch heißt das, Ihr könnt euer Leben so weiterführen wie bisher; quasi das Einzige, was sich ändert, ist, worauf ihr am Neujahrsabend anstoßt."

Myridna schnaubte. „Macht Euch bitte nicht über mich lustig. Ihr wisst ebenso wie ich, dass mehr dahinter steckt."

Cortez zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gebe zu, das war etwas zu einfach dargestellt. Natürlich wird die Regierung etwas umgebaut werden müssen, und vermutlich wird es etwas Unruhe in der Bevölkerung geben. Aber keine Sorge, wir haben Spezialisten für solche Sachen, und die machen das schon eine lange Zeit; jedenfalls nach dem was man hört."

„Was Euch jetzt beschäftigen sollte, ist, dass Ihr Euch am Ende durchaus wieder obenauf wiederfinden könnt, wenn Ihr Eure Karten richtig ausspielt; oder fast obenauf jedenfalls."

„Selbstverständlich funktioniert dass das alles nur, wenn Ihr zu hundert Prozent mit uns zusammenarbeitet. Solltet Ihr, zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt, irgendwelche krummen Dinger versuchen, verfällt diese Gelegenheit sofort. Ihr beide werdet sterben, und Eure Kinder werden versklavt, und alles erleiden, was das das Schicksal eines Sklaven bereithält. Eure kostbare Dynastie wird enden, und ihr Name wird nur eine Fußnote in den Annalen des Imperiums sein."

Myridna runzelte die Stirn. „Also dürfen wir zwischen Tod und Ketzerei wählen."

Cortez zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Im Gegensatz zu dem, was die Ekklesiarchie Euch erzählt, ist es nicht so schlimm, ein Ketzer zu sein. Aber Ihr könnt auch natürlich auch immer noch dazu entscheiden, lieber tote Märtyrer zu sein."

Myridna und Agipor blickten einander für einen Moment an. Dann atmete die Regentin langsam aus. „Es bleibt uns ja nicht viel übrig."

Cortez hob ein drittes Mal die Schultern. „Nicht, wenn Ihr überleben wollt."

* * *

Aeren folgte dieser Unterhaltung nur mit einem Ohr. Obwohl sein Gehör mit jeder Minute wieder besser wurde, schmerzten seine Ohren noch immer heftig. Aber das war nicht der Grund, aus dem er geistig abwesend war. Was seine Gedanken fesselte, war die Szenerie, die sie vor ein paar Minuten verlassen hatten: das Bild absoluter Zerstörung, dass er von der Terrasse aus gesehen hatte.

 _Ich habe das getan,_ dachte er. _Ich meine, Errake hat gefeuert, aber ich habe ihn dazu gebracht. Nur ein kurzes Gespräch, und Bäm! Sofortiges Inferno. Ist das Krieg? Ist das die Macht, die wir besitzen? Die_ ich _besitze? Ich habe noch nie so etwas erlebt. Es war, nein,_ ist ehrfurchtgebietend. _Diese riesigen Gebäude, in einem Augenblick vernichtet_

Es war in diesem Augenblick, dass ihn ihn eine weit dunklere Erkenntnis traf. Sie umschloss seine Eingeweide wie die kalte Klaue eines Dämons und infizierte sie mit Übelkeit.

 _Wie viele sind gestorben? Wie viele Unschuldige?_

Für einen Moment war sein Geist in Aufruhr; eine formlose, brodelnde Masse, die kurz davor schien, seinen Schädel zu sprengen und mit wütender Gewalt daraus hervorzubrechen.

Dann kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke, ein dünner Faden, an dem er sich aus der See der Schuld ziehen konnte, die in seinem Kopf toste.

 _Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so schlimm sein würde. Ich dachte, sie töten nur die Scharfschützen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von den Folgen._

 _Errake. Errake muss es gewusst haben, und trotzdem hat er es getan, ohne einen Moment des Zögerns. Wie konnte er das tun? Wieso hat er mich nicht gewarnt?_

Doch dann erinnerte er sich an eine von Errakes Lektionen.

 _Du hast eine Schwäche in dir,_ hatte der alte Astartes gesagt, _und diese Schwäche ist Mitgefühl. Sie steht einem Krieger nicht an, und deine Feinde werden sie nicht teilen. Wenn Mitgefühl dich zögern lässt, wird dich jemand töten, und nicht erst in ferner Zukunft._

 _Du musst in der Lage sein, zu töten, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ganz egal, wer es ist, der vor dir steht, sei es ein Mann, eine Frau oder ein Kind. Wenn sie zwischen dir und deinem Ziel stehen, sind sie nur Hindernisse, nichts weiter. Gewähre ihnen keine Gnade, oder Mitgefühl. Beachte sie gar nicht. Lass dein Ziel das Einzige sein, was deinen Verstand beherrscht, und zerschmettere alles, was sich dir in den Weg stellt. Nur dann wirst du ein wahrer Krieger sein._

Der Junge nickte. _Deshalb hat er nichts gesagt. Es ist wirklich offensichtlich, wenn man darüber nachdenkt:_ _e_ _s_ _ist_ _ihm egal. Sie waren nur 'Hindernisse' auf dem Weg zum Sieg. Nein, nicht mal das; nur Kollateralsch_ _a_ _den, unbedeutend. Sie waren einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Sie spielten bei seinen Überlegungen überhaupt keine Rolle._

Erst in diesem Augenblick verstand er das Ausmaß dessen, was Errake gesagt hatte. _'Töte ohne zu zögern.' Und für ihn spielt es keine Rolle, ob_ _er einen_ _Mensch_ _en_ _tötet_ _oder eine Million; die Menge ist unwichtig, nur das Ergebnis zählt._

Er atmete schwer aus und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück, während er sich Schweiß und Blut von der Stirn wischte.

 _Werde ich auch so werden? Viel wichtiger,_ will _ich überhaupt so werden?_

 _Aber habe ich nicht vorhin schon den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung gemacht? Ich wurde mit einem Problem konfrontiert und habe eine Lösung gefunden, schnell und effizient. Ich wette, Errake ist gerade mächtig stolz auf mich. Oder er wäre es, wenn er denn fühlen könnte._

Er verspürte den Drang, sich jemandem mitzuteilen, seine Gedanken und Zweifel darzulegen. Er sah rüber zu Cortez, der noch immer mit den Rajai sprach. _Nicht_ _hier_ _,_ _und nicht jetzt_ _. Später. Später._

* * *

Ein wenig später wurden sie von den Astartes abgeholt, die die Geiseln komplett zu ignorieren schienen. Aeren kannte sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad, da er sie in der Planungsphase vor der Mission getroffen hatte; allerdings war es schwer, sie in ihren nichtssagenden imperialen Rüstungen zu unterscheiden, zumal ihre Stimmen durch die Lautsprecher ihrer Helme verzerrt wurden.

Sie waren nur auf leichten Widerstand gestoßen; nur die Wachen, die sich im Hotel befunden hatten. Anscheinend gab es eine kleine Einheit der imperialen Armee außerhalb der Stadt; doch die befand sich noch in der Mobilmachung.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Aeren sie.

„Zum Palast", antwortete Cortez. „Er bietet eine gute Übersicht über die umliegende Gegend, und er hat die Berge im Rücken. Und es gibt dort eine Landezone für VTOLs, sollte ein schneller Rückzug nötig sein."

In der Garage unterhalb des Hotels fanden sie den Transporter, mit dem die Astartes angekommen waren. Die Ausfahrt öffnete sich auf eine Straße, die von dem großen Platz wegführte, der sich zu ihrer Linken befand. Die Luft war voller Rauch, und nur ein diffuses oranges Leuchten deutete auf das Inferno hin, das dort immer noch wütete. Geräusche waren ebenfalls gedämpft, ein lautes Murmeln, durchschnitten von den kakophonischen Sirenen der Krankenwagen, die an ihnen vorbeirasten. Davon abgesehen sahen sie nur wenige Leute auf den breiten Straßen; die Menschenmassen waren vom plötzlichen Einbruch des Krieges zerstreut worden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Stadtgrenzen ungehindert passierten.

* * *

Captain Uthair Lyranes fühlte sich elend. Er ging durch die Korridore von _Station Speer_ , und obwohl er nicht unmittelbar in Gefahr war, fühlte er sich wie ein Mann auf dem Weg zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung. Er war schwach auf den Beinen, und mehr als einmal musste er sich an einer Wand abstützen. Wo auch immer er hinkam, fand er Spuren der kürzlich beendeten Kampfhandlungen. Die Astartes hatten schnell zugeschlagen, und mit brutaler Effizienz. Vielerorts wiesen die Wände verbrannte Stellen auf, und mehr als einmal sah er Stellen, an denen Blut und Überreste die Wände und Decken wie furchtbare, morbide Gemälden überzogen. Er hatte die Leichenberge im Frachtraum gesehen, hastig übereinander geworfen von den entsetzten Arbeitern, die von ihren erbarmungslosen Aufsehern zur Eile angetrieben wurden. So weit er wusste, waren sie immer noch damit beschäftigt, die Toten ins All zu befördern. Die Astartes hatten nicht viele verschont; ihr Blutdurst war nicht einfach zu stillen.

Sein Kopf war schwer, gefüllt mit einem unaufhörlichen Summen. Doch tief darunter verborgen saß ein Gedanke, ein entsetzliches Bewusstsein: _Ich habe das ermöglicht._

Jedes Einschussloch, jeder Blutfleck, jede herumliegende Patronenhülse schien ihn anzuschreien: _Es ist deine Schuld!_

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er die Krankenstation erreichte. Nur ein Bett war belegt, und eine neue Welle des Schreckens erfasste ihn, als er sich das Krankenblatt am Fußende ansah und erkannte, dass er _tatsächlich_ vor Lieutenant Ghitapam stand. Sie war von Kopf bis Fuß bandagiert, und an vielen Stellen waren die Verbände mit großen, braunen Blutflecken durchtränkt; einer bedeckte große Teile ihres verborgenen Gesichtes. Es machte ihn krank, zu sehen, dass nicht nur ihre rechte Hand fehlte, sondern dass zudem keine Wölbung in der Bettdecke zu sehen war, wo ihr rechter Fuß hätte sein sollen.

„Thron, Lieutenant. Was haben die mit Ihnen gemacht?", murmelte er, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten. Neben ihr stand ein Tropf, und der Schlauch verschwand zwischen den Verbänden, die ihren rechten Arm verhüllten. Er vermutete, dass sie ohnmächtig war, vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln; ein Umstand, für den er insgeheim dankbar war. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es hätte ertragen können, wenn sie ihn angeklagt und damit seine Qual noch vergrößert hätte, die bereits so schwer auf ihm lastete.

Er fand einen kalten Metallstuhl und setzte sich vor das Bett, wobei er viel Platz zwischen ihnen ließ; es erschien ihm nicht angemessen, sich weiter zu nähern, als ob er ihr damit zu nahe kommen würde in diesem Zustand höchster Verwundbarkeit; zumindest war es das, was er sich selbst einredete. Doch vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur Angst; Angst, seine Barrieren nicht aufrecht halten zu können und selbst verwundbar zu werden.

Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und sammelte sich. „Ich traf sie auf Anabheta. Sie sagten, sie wären auf der Suche nach einem Schiff, dass sie nach Mahamat bringt. Sie selbst und ihre Ladung. Sie schienen anständig zu sein, und bezahlten gut, also sagte ich ja. Wie hätte ich es wissen sollen?"

„Wir waren drei Tage unterwegs, schon im Warp, als sie das Schiff übernahmen. Wie sich herausstellte, bestand ihre Ladung aus Astartes. Abtrünnigen Astartes. Sie töten ein paar Mitglieder der Crew: DaHaugn, Willis, Namara, Hederson. Hederson. Verdammt noch mal. Sie hatte gerade erst ihr Kind bekommen."

An diesem Punkt drohte seine Barriere einzustürzen, und ein Schluchzen stieg aus der Tiefe seiner Brust auf und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er atmete schwer und wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen.

„Wie dem auch sei, sie sagten, ich solle etwas für sie tun. Sollte sie nach Mahamat schmuggeln. Sie sagten, wenn ich es nicht tue, töten sie meine Familie vor meinen Augen. Das war meine Wahl: ein Ketzer zu werden oder meine Familie sterben zu sehen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „So eine Wahl sollte niemand je treffen müssen." Er atmete erneut tief ein.

„Ein… stärkerer Mann, oder ein frommerer, hätte vielleicht anders entschieden. Rückblickend erscheint es sicherlich als das geringere Übel; mich und meine Familie zu opfern. Vielleicht hätten unsere Seelen dann gerettet werden können. Doch… ich war schwach. Ich wählte das Leben, und die Ketzerei. Ich brachte sie zu Ihrer Türschwelle. Ich brachte all diesen Tod. Ich bin für all das verantwortlich."

Er schwieg für eine Weile. „Und jetzt kann ich nicht anders, als über den Tod nachzudenken; meinen eigenen, meine ich. Was wird geschehen, wenn ich eines Tages vor dem goldenen Thron stehe, um mein Urteil zu empfangen? Was könnte ich sagen? Nichts, der Imperator wird ohnehin alles wissen, was es zu wissen gibt. Ich bete, dass er wenigsten Indira und meinen Kindern gnädig sein wird."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich bis dahin machen werde. Ich kann nicht nach Anabheta zurück. Das Imperium wird erfahren, was passiert ist. Ich.. denke ich werde weit fortgehen, an einen Ort, an dem man mich nicht kennt. Ich werde einen Neuanfang versuchen, verstehen Sie?"

Er erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns wiedersehen. Ich wollte einfach Lebewohl sagen. Und ich wollte, dass Sie wissen, was ich getan habe, und warum ich es getan habe. Ich erwarte nicht, dass sie das verstehen."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch dann hielt er inne und blickte ein letztes Mal auf sie.

„Ich weiß, es bedeutet nicht viel wenn ich das sage, aber ich hoffe, dass Sie… dass Sie wieder in Ordnung kommen." _Ich hoffe, dass_ _S_ _ie mir irgendwann verzeihen können,_ hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen. Doch das wäre grotesk gewesen.

„Leben Sie wohl, Lieutenant. Möge der Imperator über Sie wachen."

Und damit verschwand er, den Kopf in Schuld und Schande gebeugt.


	20. Betrachtungen

20: Betrachtungen

Sie fuhren durch die Nacht, und folgten den gewundenen Straßen, die sie zurück ins Hochland führen würden. Aeren und die Rajai saßen einander gegenüber. Cortez hatte sich zu den Astartes im vorderen Teil gesellt.

Die Regenten schwiegen. Sie hielten einander an den Händen, allen Trost teilend, den die Situation zuließ.

Aeren starrte aus dem großen Fenster; die Dunkelheit draußen machte es jedoch unmöglich, irgendetwas zu sehen, und so blieb ihm nur das Spiegelbild seines eigenen, müden Gesichtes. Ein Sturm sich widersprechender Emotionen wütete in seinen Eingeweiden. Auf der einen Seite fühlte er eine gewaltige Erleichterung, weil ihre Maskerade nun endlich vorüber war; zudem schien die Mission drauf und dran zu sein, ein voller Erfolg zu werden, und es hatte auf seiner Seite nur eine Handvoll Verluste gegeben.

Auf der anderen Seite wurde er noch immer von den Bildern der brennenden Gebäude, und den mit Rauch und Staub erfüllten Straßen heimgesucht; und zuweilen dachte er, er würde an der Schuld zerbrechen.

Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass Agipor ihn anstarrte. Für einen Moment versuchte er es zu ignorieren; dann entschloss er sich, den Raj in die Schranken zu weisen.

„Was?", schnappte er.

Der ältere Mann war nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert. „Es gibt etwas, das mich beschäftigt", sagte er nachdenklich.

Aeren funkelte ihn nur an.

„Ich frage mich, wie viel von dem, was ihr uns erzählt habt, tatsächlich wahr ist; falls an eurer Geschichte überhaupt etwas Wahres war."

Der Junge schnitt eine Grimasse. „Was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle? Habt Ihr keine anderen Sorgen?"

Agipor nickte traurig. „Doch, reichlich sogar. Dafür haben dein Vater und du gesorgt."

Ein höhnisches Grinsen erschien auf Aerens Gesicht. „Er ist nicht mal mein Vater! Was sagt Ihr dazu?"

Der Raj blieb ruhig. „Wer ist er dann?"

Aeren zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur jemand, der dem gleichen Herrn dient wie ich."

„Ja, eurer geheimnisvoller Gebieter. Ihr habt ihn ein paar mal erwähnt. Wer ist er?"

Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten ein wenig auf. „Ein Kriegsherr. Ein abtrünniger Astartes", prahlte er. „Von ihm stammt der Plan, euren Scheißplaneten zu infiltrieren. Er ist eine echt harte Sau und eiskalt; versucht besser nicht, ihn zu verarschen, wenn er hier ankommt. Er wird Euch sofort durchschauen."

„Und hat diese 'harte Sau' einen Namen?"

„Errake. Errake Stoneheart, und glaubt mir, er hat diesen Namen nicht umsonst."

„Verstehe."

Es folgte ein Moment des Schweigens. Dann stand der Raj auf und ging durch die Tür, die das Passagierabteil von der Fahrerkabine trennte. Er ließ Aeren und Myridna zurück, die sich feindselig anstarrten; der Junge trotzig, die Frau voller Verachtung.

* * *

Als die Tür sich öffnete, wandten sich ihm fünf Köpfe zu; und Cortez, der auf dem Fahrersitz Platz genommen hatte, sah sein Spiegelbild in der großen Windschutzscheibe. Es war dunkel in der Kabine, und der helle Raum hinter Agipor warf ein gelbes Rechteck auf das Glas. Der Regent ging langsam weiter, vorsichtig in der Gegenwart der Astartes. „Es gibt etwas, über das wir sprechen müssen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, an wen ich mich in dieser Angelegenheit wenden muss."

„Erzählt es mir", antwortete Cortez. „Wenn es sie betrifft, werden sie es schon merken."

„Es betrifft sie." Er sah der Reihe nach jeden ihrer beunruhigenden, leblosen Helme an.

„Es sind noch immer einige Wachen im Palast. Sie sind nur mit Lasergewehren bewaffnet, sie haben keine schweren Waffen. Sie sind keine Bedrohung für Euch. Ich bitte Euch, sie zu verschonen. Es ist schon genug Blut vergossen worden."

Einer der Astartes schüttelte den Kopf. Agipor glaubt sich zu erinnern, dass dieser zuvor Sabato genannt worden war.

„Sobald wir dort ankommen, stellen diese Männer ein Sicherheitsrisiko dar, egal wie sie ausgerüstet sind. Sie müssen sterben."

„Aber", entgegnete Agipor, „würde es nicht reichen, sie zu entwaffnen und einzusperren?"

„Warum den Aufwand treiben? Wir müssten sie rund um die Uhr bewachen, und wir können niemanden dafür entbehren."

Agipor leckte sich die Lippen. Die Sache sah nicht gut aus. „Viele von ihnen sind Kinder der hohen Häuser Mahamats. Man könnte sie als Druckmittel in den kommenden… Verhandlungen einsetzen. Sie sind für Euch lebendig mehr wert als tot."

„Wenn sie so wertvoll sind, warum dienen sie dann als Wachen?"

„Diese Positionen sind mehr zeremoniell als alles andere. Bevor… bevor Ihr erschienen seid, waren sie nie wirklich in Gefahr."

„Was bedeutet, keiner von ihnen hat tatsächliche Kampferfahrung, und wenn sie in eine heikle Situation geraten, bestehen gute Chancen, dass sie dumme Entscheidungen treffen."

Agipors Hoffnung schwand. Doch dann schüttelte der Riese erneut den Kopf. „Ich verspreche nichts. Soll der Kommandant entscheiden. Er ist für die Politik zuständig. Aber die Männer sollten besser so wertvoll sein, wie Ihr behauptet, oder er wird sehr ungehalten mit Euch sein. Also gut. Ruft sie an, und befehlt ihnen, ihre Waffen auf einen Haufen zu werfen. _Alle_ Waffen. Und lasst sie alle an einem Ort antreten, wo wir sie sehen können. Keine Spielchen."

Agipor war erleichtert. „Ich danke Euch, mein Herr." Damit trat er an das Funkgerät.

* * *

Die Nacht war noch immer heiß, als sie den Palast erreichten. Wie befohlen, fanden sie einen Haufen von Lasergewehren auf einer Seite des Innenhofs. Die Wachen standen in ordentlichen Reihen vor den großen Türen, die in die Empfangshalle führten. Die jungen Männer und Frauen wirkten anfangs etwas gereizt; zweifellos hatten sie auf einen glorreichen Kampf gehofft. Aber als sie die Astartes in Natura sahen, wurden sie von diesen Ambitionen geheilt. Sie wurden in einen Vorratsraum im Keller eingesperrt, bis man über ihr Schicksal entscheiden würde.

Die meisten der Astartes schwärmten aus, um die Gegend zu sichern, während Sabato Agipor und Myridna bewachte, die sich erst einmal umziehen würden.

Cortez, dessen Rolle in dieser Geschichte so gut wie ausgespielt war, beschloss, sich weiter zu besaufen; diesmal an den erlesenen Spirituosen aus dem Vorrat der Regenten selbst.

Und so war Aeren eine Zeit lang sich selbst überlassen. Er verließ den stillen Innenhof und wanderte über die von Sternen beschienenen Wiesen, die nördlich des Palastes lagen.

Er fand ein gemütliches Plätzchen, und legte sich, müde wie er war, auf den immer noch warmen Boden. Über ihm funkelten unzählige Sterne, ruhig und friedvoll, und unvorstellbar weit weg; und für einen Moment fand er Frieden. Er hatte ein wenig über die Sterne gelernt, ihre langen Lebenszyklen, neben denen die von Menschen und sogar die von Astartes zu nichts zusammenschmolzen. Wie wenig sie die Irrwege Sterblichen kümmern konnten; sie würden noch da sein, wenn Aeren, und alles, was er getan hatte, und noch tun würde, lange tot und vergessen waren. In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich, er könnte für immer dort verweilen, in diesem stillen Moment; und den ewigen Krieg zu vergessen, und all die Schrecken, die seine Zukunft noch bereithalten mochte. _Welch ein Glück wäre es,_ dachte er, _wenn ich einfach hier liegen könnte,_ _ohne zu wissen, dass das einzige, was mich im Leben erwartet, Blutvergießen ist, und dass ich den Tod auf irgendeinem Schlachtfeld finden werde. Andererseits ist es der Weg, den ich gewählt habe…_

Kurz danach holten ihn die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden ein, und er fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Ein Geräusch in seinem Ohrknopf brachte ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er hörte Sabatos Stimme.

„Aeren, wo steckst du? Kannst du mich hören?"

„Uuuh, ja. Ich bin draußen. Was gibt es?"

„Komm wieder in den Palast. Der Kommandant ist auf dem Weg hierher."

„Jo, ich bin komme."

* * *

Errakes Thunderhawk setzte auf, fast unsichtbar in dem spärlichen Licht der Positionslampen. Die Rampe senkte sich herab, und heraus schritt der alte Marine, gefolgt von vier seiner Brüder. Diese Renegaten trugen ihre eigenen Rüstungen; in leuchtenden Farben gehalten, mit bronze- oder silberfarbenen Beschlägen, und mit vielen geschnitzten Schädeln und Spitzen verziert; angemessen, um ihre glorreiche Natur zu verkünden, und Furcht in die Herzen ihrer Feinde zu säen.

Errakes Rüstung war von gänzlich anderer Art. Sie war von einem schmutzigen Schwarz, hier und da mit dunkelgrauen Tarnmustern gestreift. Es war kein Licht auf ihm, weder ausgestrahlt noch reflektiert; selbst seine Augen waren nur schwarze Höhlen im dunklen Ceramit seines gehörnten Helmes.

Sie empfingen ihn im Vorraum der Landeplattform: die Rajai in der Mitte, und ein paar ausgewählte Diener hinter ihnen. Zu beiden Seiten standen die Astartes, und den Anfang der Reihen bildeten Aeren und ein leicht schwankender Cortez.

Errake blieb vor den beiden Regenten stehen, die etwas erschüttert wirkten; zwei von Errakes Begleitern stellten grausige Trophäen zur Schau: der eine trug einen sehr frischen menschlichen Kopf auf seinem barocken Brustpanzer, eingerahmt von einem Paar Hände; der andere trug eine Kette ebenso frischer Köpfe um den Hals.

Ein Lakai, blass und um Fassung bemüht, trat zwischen die Rajai und den schwarz gewandeten Riesen. „Darf ich vorstellen, Lord und Lady-"

„Schweig." Obwohl Errakes Stimme gemessen war, übertönte der den kleineren Mann doch mit Leichtigkeit; der kippte fast um, so viel Macht ging von der Stimme des Fremden aus. Ein düsteres Gespenst war er, geboren in Dunkelheit, und er zerriss den dünnen Schleier des Friedens und der Ordnung, der sie umgeben hatte, und von dem sie nun wussten, dass er eine Illusion war; der schrecklicher Bote einer Welt, die von seltsamen und brutalen Gesetzten beherrscht wurde, der alles, was sie als wahr angesehen hatten, in den Staub trampelte.

„Lass deine Herren für sich selbst sprechen." Seine Stimme, tief und grollend, und verstärkt durch seinen Helm, beherrschte den Raum mit Leichtigkeit. Sie zog die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.

Der Lakai, vornübergebeugt als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten, zog sich langsam zurück, darauf bedacht, der Versammlung nicht den Rücken zu kehren. Es war Myridna, die als nächstes vortrat. Der riesige Krieger richtete sein furchtbares Antlitz langsam auf die Frau. Sie wirkte winzig neben ihm, eine Säule weißen Marmors vor einem schwarzen Berg.

„Ich bin Myridna Sulemnar, Regent und regierender planetarer Gouverneur von Mahamat. Dies ist mein Ehemann, Agipor Sulemnar. Als herrschende Autorität auf diesem Planeten erklären wir in aller Form unsere Kapitulation, mein Lord." Sie neigte ihren Kopf.

„Ich akzeptiere." Er ließ die dunklen Höhlen seiner Augen auf ihr ruhen. „Ich bin Errake. Von diesem Moment an bist du mein Sprachrohr auf dieser Welt; und du solltest dir Mühe geben, mich bei Laune zu halten. Du wirst meine Befehle sofort und vollständig ausführen, und mich darüber informieren, sobald irgendeine Art von Problem auftaucht. Ich nehme an, Cortez hat dir erklärt, was passiert, wenn du meine Erwartungen enttäuscht."

„Er… hat es verdeutlicht, ja."

„Gut. Also, wo können wir uns hinsetzen? Wir haben viel zu besprechen."

„Es gibt einen Konferenzraum. Aber… wir haben keine Stühle in Eurer Größe."

„Wir bringen unsere eigenen mit."

* * *

Sklaven brachten die Stühle für die Astartes: massive Stahlrahmen ohne Rückenlehnen, stabil genug, um selbst einen Space Marine in voller Rüstung zu tragen. Sie setzten sich, und Errake stellte seinen Helm auf den Tisch, womit er diejenigen, die ihn noch nicht kannten, ein weiteres Mal schockierte; diesmal durch seine zerklüfteten Gesichtszüge.

„Das Wichtigste zuerst", begann er. „Ich nehme an, es gibt hier so etwas wie einen globalen Notfallsender? Etwas, mit dem man alle Bürger auf einmal erreichen kann?"

Myridna nickte. „Ja, natürlich."

„Du wirst eine Bekanntmachung vorbereiten, die auf die jüngsten Angriffe eingeht. Du wirst ihnen sagen, dass sie unprovoziert und unrechtmäßig waren und von korrupten imperialen Beamten orchestriert wurden. Glücklicherweise ist der Adeptus Astartes zur Stelle, um euch beizustehen."

In diesem Moment leuchtete ein rotes Licht neben dem riesigen Bildschirm auf, der eine der ansonsten schmucklosen Wände des Raumes beherrschte; begleitet wurde er von einem kurzen Klingeln.

Errake sah Myridna fragend an, die ihre Stirn in Falten legte.

„Das ist der zufälligerweise der GNS." Errakes Augen bohrten sich weiter in sie, und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe das weder befohlen noch autorisiert."

„Lass mal sehen."

Mittels einer Fernbedienung schaltete Myridna den Bildschirm ein. Auf ihm erschien kein geringerer als Unjul Rahebat, in seine übliche Robe und den Fez gekleidet.

„Meine lieben Mitbürger," sagte er feierlich. „Unsere Welt wird angegriffen."

„In den letzten Stunden wurden wir das Ziel mehrerer koordinierter orbitaler Bombardements, die sowohl militärische als auch zivile Ziele trafrn. Viele von Euch sind Zeuge des Schreckens geworden, mit dem man uns heimgesucht hat; viele von Euch haben Freunde und Angehörige durch diese hinterhältigen Angriffe verloren. Unsere Gebete gelten den Toten und den Überlebenden; und wir werden nicht ruhen, bis die Schuldigen zur Verantwortung gezogen wurden."

„Kurz nach den Angriffen, die von außerweltlichen Elementen durchgeführt wurden, fielen unsere geliebten Rajai in die Hände dieser abscheulichen Ketzer. Mir bleibt daher nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Autorität auszusetzen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da sie befreit werden und die Ordnung des Imperators wiederhergestellt wird. In diesem Augenblick marschiert die imperiale Armee gegen den königlichen Palast, wo so sich die Ketzer mit ihren Geiseln verschanzt haben. Diese Verbrechen werden nicht ungesühnt bleiben; die Verantwortlichen werden den Zorn des Imperators zu spüren bekommen."

„In der Zwischenzeit, liebe Freunde, bitte ich euch, stark zu sein; wir stehen dieser Krise gemeinsam gegenüber, und gemeinsam werden wir sie überwinden. Bleibt einig, und bleibt standhaft. In seinem Namen."

Der Bildschirm erlosch.

„Lord Rahebat, der Zeremonienmeister", erklärte Myridna. „Einer der wenigen Auserwählten, die zugriff auf den GNS haben. Er wusste, dass wir eurem Diener nicht trauten, und als die… jüngsten Ereignisse geschahen, handelte er. Natürlich ohne meine Zustimmung."

„Natürlich." Errake kratzte sich die vernarbte Wange. „Es spielt keine Rolle; ich habe halb damit gerechnet, dass so etwas passiert. Er versucht, sie auf Widerstand einzuschwören, und gleichzeitig will er eine Anarchie verhindern. Ein unbeholfener Versuch, den wir uns aber zu Nutze machen können. Wir werden mit unserer eigenen Bekanntmachung darauf antworten. Doch zuerst erzählt mir von dieser Welt."

* * *

Er ließ Myridna und Agipor erklären, wie die Regierung von Mahamat funktionierte, wer die hohen Häuser waren, soziale und ökonomische Strukturen. Sie redeten stundenlang, und obwohl einige der anwesenden Astartes irgendwann genug hatten und den Raum verließen, nahm Errake sämtliche Informationen mit seinem üblichen stoischen Gesicht auf, ohne je einmal in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nachzulassen. Am Ende drohten die Rajai vor Erschöpfung zusammenzubrechen. Aeren war insgeheim froh, dass er ein wenig Schlaf hatte ergattern können, denn es erlaubte ihm, eine einigermaßen wache und aufmerksame Erscheinung aufrecht zu erhalten, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er sich nur an die Hälfte des Gesagten würde erinnern können; wenn überhaupt.

Als Errake endlich genug gehört hatte, wurde er still. Er sah nachdenklich aus.

Nach einer Weile sprach Myridna erneut. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. „Da ist eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe. Erlaubt Ihr mir, offen zu sprechen?"

Der Alte nickte. „Sprich immer offen. Aber vergiss nie, mit _wem_ du sprichst."

„Bei allem, was wir besprochen haben, und bei all den Fragen, die Ihr gestellt habt, drängt sich mir der Eindruck auf, dass Ihr daran interessiert seid, die Ordnung und eine funktionierende Regierung aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich habe noch nie von Astartes als Politikern gehört. Tatsächlich schienen Eure… Mitstreiter nicht übermäßig an diesen Dingen interessiert zu sein."

Errake saß regungslos, darauf wartend, dass sie fortfuhr.

„Welche Rolle gedenkt ihr in der Regierung unserer Welt einzunehmen? Ich frage mich, was passiert, wenn Eure Männer beginnen, sich zu langweilen. Glaubt Ihr nicht, das wäre sehr… _kontraproduktiv_?"

„Du hast mit beiden Punkten recht. Ich bin daran interessiert, eure Gesellschaft und eure Produktion in einem ordentlichen Zustand zu halten. Eure Welt kann einen Beitrag leisten, wenn auch nur einen kleinen, und ich gedenke dafür zu sorgen, dass das für's Erste auch so bleibt. Was den zweiten Teil angeht: ja, wir sind vor allem anderen Krieger. Aber du kannst beruhigt sein, du wirst dir nicht lange Gedanken um uns machen müssen. Wir bleiben nicht hier."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Nicht"?

„Nein. Mit dem Abschluss unserer militärischen Operation, und der Kapitulation der verbleibenden hohen Häuser, wird unsere Mission hier beendet sein. Ein Krieg steht bevor, und meine Brüder und ich werden daran teilnehmen. Sobald unsere Ablösung eintrifft, werden wir verschwinden."

„Eure Ablösung? Und wer soll das sein?"

„Eine Demagogin namens Tokunai 'die borgende Schabe', und ihr Kult, die 'unbeugsame Gemeinschaft'. Sie sind in diesem Moment auf dem Weg hierher."

Die Augenbraue ging erneut nach oben. „Die _'borgende Schabe_ '?"

„Du wirst sie danach fragen müssen."

Die Raj massierte ihre Schläfen. „Wenn das alles wäre, würde ich mich jetzt sehr gerne zur Ruhe begeben."

Errake nickte. „Tu das. Du musst für die Kameras ausgeruht sein."

Die Rajai standen auf und gingen gemeinsam.

* * *

Errake wandte sich an Aeren. „Schlaf du auch etwas. Du wirst bald deine Kraft brauchen."

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit Euch reden."

Der alte Mann, der gerade dabei war, sich von seinem Stuhl zu erheben, setzte sich wieder hin. „Also gut."

Aeren brauchte einen Moment, unsicher, wie er beginnen sollte.

„Es geht darum, was in der Hauptstadt passiert ist. Den Orbitalschlag, den ich angefordert habe. Ich durchlebe die Szene immer und immer wieder, und es ist furchtbar. Als würde es mich von innen auffressen."

Errakes Gesicht blieb unbewegt. „Warum genau?"

„Schuld. Schuld. VERDAMMTE SCHULD! Hunderte Menschen sind meinetwegen gestorben! Hunderte Unschuldige!"

Er begrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Die Gefühle hatten nun endgültig seine Fassung überwunden und spülten die Überreste mit großen, wütenden Tränen fort.

Verzweifelt sehnte er sich nach Trost in diesem Augenblick; doch natürlich war niemand da, der ihm solchen gewährt hätte. Nur Errake, der ihn weiter unbewegt ansah.

Und so dämmte der Junge die Flut nach ein paar Sekunden ein und sah auf. Er war jetzt wütend, wütend, weil er so dumm gewesen wahr, sich dem alten Mann anzuvertrauen; wütend aber auch auf Errake, wegen der Gleichgültigkeit mit der er wirklich hätte rechnen müssen. „Ihr habt mir nichts zu sagen, oder?"

„Ich frage mich, warum dich deswegen schuldig fühlst, und nicht wegen denen, die du im Hotel getötet hast. Die _du_ getötet hast, und sterben sahst. Die anderen? Daran warst du kaum beteiligt, noch weniger als ich. Warum also richtest du deine Schuld auf sie?"

„Die Männer im Hotel waren Wachen, Kämpfer; Soldaten. Sie wussten, dass die Mission ihr Leben fordern könnte, und sie hatten die Chance, sich zu verteidigen. Aber die anderen waren unbeteiligt. Sie sahen ihren Tod nicht kommen. Sie hatten keine Zeit, sich von ihren Lieben zu verabschieden."

Erneut stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.

„Alles, was sie ausmachte, ihre Erinnerungen, ihre Hoffnungen und Träume, alles in einem Augenblick ausgelöscht." Dieser Gedanke vergrößerte sein Elend noch; doch Errake schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diese 'Soldaten' im Hotel verdienen die Bezeichnung kaum. Verzogene Kinder fetter Adliger, deren einzige Kampferfahrung in vorgetäuschten Duellen mit stumpfen Klingen bestand, und die ihre Waffen noch nie abgefeuert hatten außer zum Salut. Sie waren deiner unwürdig."

Das überraschte Aeren. War das ein Kompliment gewesen? Von _Errake_?

„Was die anderen angeht, auch die schätzt du zu hoch sein. Hoffnungen und Träume? Die meisten von denen hätten nie etwas aus sich gemacht. Die meisten von ihnen interessieren sich nur fürs Essen, Trinken und Ficken. Es sind _Tiere_ , Aeren. Von all denen, die auf diesem Platz gestorben sind, waren vielleicht ein halbes Dutzend deine Tränen wert; begabte Individuen oder solche mit höheren Ambitionen. Aber du bist in einer Makropole aufgewachsen; du weißt, wenn es eine Sache gibt, die dem Imperium nie ausgehen wird, dann sind das Menschen. Und irgendwo, irgendwann, wird ein neues Genie in Erscheinung treten, mit den selben Träumen, und den gleichen großen Ambitionen; die endlose Masse der Menschheit sorgt dafür, dass nichts verloren geht."

„Also soll das heißen, es ist egal, wenn Leute sterben, weil sie ersetzbar sind? Doch was ist mit ihren Lieben? Deren _Trauer_?"

„Was soll damit sein? Trauer ist für sie ein elementarer Bestandteil des Lebens. Wenn sie ihre 'Lieben' nicht auf diesem Platz verloren hätten, hätten sie sie in einem Unfall verlieren können, an eine Krankheit, oder einfach durch hohes Alter. Sie werden ihre Trauer überwinden, und gestärkt aus ihr hervorgehen. Wenn es eine Eigenschaft gibt, die die Menschen auszeichnet, ist es ihre Fähigkeit, sich anzupassen; und die, die diese Fähigkeit nicht besitzen, werden untergehen, und sie verdienen es nicht, dass man ihrer gedenkt."

Aeren seufzte. „Es gibt wirklich keinen Platz für Schwäche in der Welt der Astatartes, oder?"

„Es gibt keinen Platz für Schwäche in der Welt an sich."

„Es muss sehr angenehm sein, niemals etwas zu fühlen."

Das ließ Errake innehalten. „Du denkst, ich fühle nichts?"

„Tut Ihr es denn? Ich meine, sie nennen Euch _Stoneheart_ zum Donnerwetter noch mal."

Es verstrichen einige Sekunden, ehe der Astartes antwortete. „Ich fühle. Aber ich habe vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass Emotionen selten gute Ratgeber sind. Selbst unter den besten Umständen trüben sie dein Urteilsvermögen."

„Aber es ist auch wahr, dass ich dieser Tagr nur noch selten Aufregung verspüre. Wenn man so lange gelebt hat wie ich, gesehen hat, was ich gesehen habe, gibt es nur noch wenige Dinge in der Welt, die in der Lage sind, Interesse oder gar Staunen auszulösen."

„Ich habe die Hallen eines Weltenschiffes der Eldar durchschritten, und die Katakomben der Necrons; ich sah eine Welt, deren Himmel so von Tyraniden erfüllt war, dass kein Sonnenlicht auf die Oberfläche viel; eine weitere, die vom Inferno des Exterminatus verschlungen wurde; Feuerstürme, höher als alle von Menschenhand errichteten Türme. Ich habe den Warp gesehen, und ihn _gefühlt_ , in all seinem Schrecken und all seiner Pracht. Und natürlich habe ich sowohl den großen Kreuzzug als auch den Bruderkrieg erlebt, Ereignisse, die für die meisten bloßer _Mythos_ sind; und zu sehen, wie Sanguinius einen riesigen Dämonenfürsten über seinem Knie bricht, legt die Messlatte für beeindruckende Ereignisse verdammt hoch."

Aeren hatte fasziniert zugehört. Errake über diese Erlebnisse sprechen zu hören, hatte seine Sichtweise verändert; plötzlich erschienen die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden nicht mehr ganz so wichtig zu sein.

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass ein paar hundert Tote Eurer Aufmerksamkeit unwürdig sind."

„Ja."

„Das ist monströs."

„Zur Kenntnis genommen."

Aeren lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. „Ich muss über all das nachdenken. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich diese Sichtweise teilen kann. Ich bin auch nicht sicher ob ich das überhaupt will."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass mich das kümmert? Halte fest an deinen hehren Ideen, so lange sie Bestand haben mögen."

„Jo." Aeren erhob und streckte sich. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. „Und jetzt? Was passiert als Nächstes?"

„Meine Brüder und ich werden Tribut entrichten."

„Tribut? An Abaddon?"

„An unsere Natur. Warum glaubst du, habe ich diese Armee in der Hauptstadt verschont? So sehr ich es genieße, wenn ein Plan funktioniert, manchmal muss man einfach da raus gehen und ein paar Köpfe einschlagen."

„Das wird ja ein toller Kampf. Imperiale Armee gegen Astartes."

„Er wird reichen, bis wir uns Abaddon und seinem Krieg anschließen. Und es ist nicht so, als hätten sie überhaupt keine Chance. Sie sind uns zahlenmäßig zehn zu eins überlegen, _und_ sie haben Panzer. _Wir_ haben unsere auf der Deimos gelassen."

Aeren dachte für einen Moment darüber nach. „Wollt Ihr mich auch dabei haben?"

„Nein. Ich habe eine andere Aufgabe für dich. Eine weitere Herausforderung..."

* * *

Errake trat aus dem Lift und in die Eingangshalle des Palastes. Alle seine Brüder waren bereits versammelt und unterhielten sich; als sie ihren Kommandanten bemerkten, versiegten die Gespräche. Ihre Augen folgten ihm, als er an ihnen vorbei schritt, und er ließ im Gegenzug seinen Blick über sie schweifen. Sie waren alle zweifellos große Krieger; große Männer, nur zum Teil. Einige waren ein wenig verrückt; einige, etwas mehr. Einige waren vollkommen wahnsinnig. Errake versuchte sein Möglichstes, um seine Gruppe so stabil wie möglich zu halten, aber hin und wieder passierte es, dass ein Astartes einen gewissen Punkt überschritt; er wurde ein wenig zu verrückt, ein wenig zu geistesgestört, ein wenig zu sehr vom Warp berührt. Wenn das passierte, ermunterte Errake sie, weiterzuziehen, sich einem der dutzenden anderen kleinen und großen Verbände abtrünniger Astartes anzuschließen. Ein paar hatte er getötet. Das bereitete ihm keine schlaflosen Nächte; er hatte nicht mehr Geduld mit Wahnsinnigen als mit einem tollwütigen Hund.

Als er das große Portal erreichte, wandte er sich um; einige seiner Brüder verzichteten auf Helme, und er sah Eifer und Vorfreude auf ihren Gesichtern. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass sie mal wieder einen richtigen Kampf bekamen.

„Gehen wir."


	21. Epilog: Boten des Wandels

Epilog: Boten des Wandels

Es war ungewöhnlich still in den Straßen von Siyodha. Die Leute waren verängstigt, und drängten sich mit Freunden und Familie um die Tische, um über das Geschehene zu sprechen und das, was noch kommen mochte. Und diejenigen, die unterwegs waren, gingen ihren Geschäften mit gesenkten Stimmen und verstohlenen Blicken nach.

Eine Ausnahme bildete natürlich der zentrale Platz. Die Feuer waren endlich gelöscht, und nun war das Administratum mit den Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt. Man beseitigte den Schutt und die Trümmer, und suchte nach Überlebenden – und Leichen. Es muss ihnen hoch angerechnet werden, dass die Arbeiter nur für einen kurzen Augenblick innehielten, als der riesige, mit Staub und Asche bedeckte Bildschirm auf einer Seite des Platzes zum Leben erwachte. Er zeigte das strenge Gesicht von Raj Sulemnar über den GNS.

„Bürger von Mahamat", begann sie.

„Sie alle haben die Nachricht verfolgt, die von Unjul Rahebat gesandt wurde, dem ehemaligen Zeremonienmeister. Seien Sie sich bewusst, dass es eine Täuschung war, ein Gebilde aus abscheulichen Lügen, mit dem Ziel, die Wahrheit im Sinne Lord Rahebats eigener Interessen zu verdrehen."

„Diese heimtückischen Angriffe wurde in der Tat von außerweltlichen Elemente durchgeführt; Elementen, mit denen Lord Rahebat im Bund ist und mit denen er konspiriert, um unsere große Gesellschaft zu zerstören."

„Doch die furchtbarste Offenbarung ist, dass diese Angreifer in der Tat nicht zu einer fremden Macht gehören; weder Xenos noch Piraten waren für diese unrechtmäßige Tat verantwortlich. Nein, die Urheber sind ein Teil des Imperiums, und durchdringen seine höchsten Ebenen."

„Meine lieben Mitbürger, während ich zu Ihnen spreche, ist das Imperium dabei, sich selbst zu zerreißen. Es wird aus dem Inneren heraus bedroht, durch eine große Gruppe von Verrätern, die danach trachten, die Herrschaft unseres höchst heiligen Imperators zu untergraben; und es sind diese Verräter, die uns so feige angegriffen haben. Sie haben gegen den Willen des Imperators gehandelt, und als Antwort darauf, sind uns die Adeptus Astartes zur Hilfe geeilt."

Das Bild schwenkte nach rechts, und Sabato und eine Handvoll weiterer Astartes wurden sichtbar, die grimmig in die Kamera schauten; dann sprang das Bild zurück.

„Wir müssen dem Imperator für ihre rasche Ankunft danken, da unser eigenes Militär durch die Angriffe schwer dezimiert wurde."

An diesem Punkt erschien ein neues Bild: Eine verbrannte Landschaft, übersät mit den geschwärzten und zerschmetterten Überresten imperialer Fahrzeuge. Die Kamera schwenkte zu Boden, und offenbarte die verkohlten Überreste eines Menschen, beinahe vollständig in der schwarzen Schlacke versunken; doch die Struktur seines Gesichtes sowie seine Zähne waren deutlich zu erkennen.

„Nur ein Kontingent von Soldaten ist übriggeblieben, und dieses marschiert zur Stunde gegen den Palast. Diese Soldaten haben sich von der ihnen auferlegten Pflicht abgewandt, und haben sich Rahebat und seinen Verschwörern angeschlossen. Auch sie sind Verräter, und werden die Gerechtigkeit des Imperators zu spüren bekommen."

„Angesichts dieser Ereignisse, blieb uns keine andere Möglichkeit, als um Hilfe zu bitten bei denen, die sich außerhalb der Reichweite der Verräter befinden, und sie haben unseren Ruf vernommen und sind auf dem Weg hierher, um uns zu unterstützen."

„Dies ist eine temporäre Maßnahme, und während der Imperator seinen strafenden Blick auf das Geschwür richtet, welches das Imperium heimsucht, müssen auch wir unseren Beitrag leisten."

„Aus diesem Grund bitte ich Sie um zwei Dinge: kehren Sie Rahebat den Rücken, dessen Verrat uns am stärksten trifft, da er ein Teil unseres inneren Kreises, und in alle unsere Ratschlüsse eingeweiht war."

„Und zweitens: haben Sie Vertrauen; in uns, und vor allem in den Imperator. Dies ist unsere größte Krise, doch durch Glauben und Einigkeit werden wir sie überwinden. In seinem Namen."

Zehntausende Bildschirme schalteten sich ab.

* * *

Im Palast hatten auch die Rajai die Übertragung verfolgt.

Myridna runzelt die Stirn. Sie hasste sich selbst in diesem Moment, hatte sie doch sowohl Rahebat als auch General Yisadhi verdammt. Sie hielt die Hand ihres Mannes, und als das Video vorbei war, wandte sie sich ihm mit einem Seufzen zu. „Tun wir hier das Richtige?"

Agipor drückte tröstend ihre Hand, während er sie ernst ansah. „Was ist die Alternative? Zuzulassen, dass unsere Familie zerstört wird, unsere Hinterlassenschaft? Nein, das ist die einzige Option."

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast."

Sie dachte daran, wie sie mit Errake über das Video gesprochen hatte. _Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass sie das überzeugen wird,_ hatte sie gesagt.

 _Es muss sie nicht überzeugen_ , hatte der Kriegsherr geantwortet. _Es reicht, wenn es Zweifel sät; Zweifel darüber, wer die Wahrheit sagt, und wem sie vertrauen können. Zu versuchen, das herauszufinden, wird sie für eine Weile beschäftigen und stillhalten lassen._

Dann dachte sie an Pranher, ihren ältesten Sohn, der unter General Yisadhi diente und den abtrünnigen Astartes bald im Kampf gegenüber stehen würde. Sie hatte mit Errake auch über ihn gesprochen, und ihn angefleht, sein Leben zu verschonen.

 _Wenn ich ihm begegne, wird er ein feindlicher Soldat sein, nicht mehr. Seine einzige Chance ist es, sich zu ergeben._

Sie hatte darauf hin eine Nachricht für ihren Sohn aufgezeichnet, in der sie ihn drängte, seine Waffen niederzulegen, und Errake gebeten, sie über dem Schlachtfeld abzuspielen. Das, zumindest, hatte er ihr versprochen.

* * *

Und so kam es, dass, als die Astartes über die sich nähernden Soldaten herfielen, die Stimme einer besorgten Mutter sich mit Gewehrfeuer, Explosionen, und den Schreien von Verwundeten mischte. Doch der junge Mann, an den die Nachricht gerichtet war, konnte nicht umgestimmt werden; er war durch Loyalität an seinen Kommandanten und seine Kameraden gebunden, und starb mit ihnen.

* * *

Unjul Rahebat saß in einem dunklen Raum in Siyodhas Stadthalle, heimgesucht von Gedanken wie schwarze Gewitterwolken. Er hatte natürlich Myridnas Antwort auf seine Botschaft gesehen, und musste zugeben, dass sie mehr auf ihrer Seite hatte, um ihre Behauptungen zu untermauern; und das, obwohl _sie_ der Verräter war. Er hatte daraufhin vor seinen Wachen und Dienern eine Rede gehalten, und versucht, sie von seinen lauteren Absichten zu überzeugen; doch er hatte den Zweifel auf ihren Gesichtern gesehen. Nun versuchte er, sich eine neue Botschaft einfallen zu lassen, doch sein Geist war in Aufruhr.

Das Geräusch der Tür, die sich hinter ihm öffnete, ließ ihn sich umdrehen; er konnte jedoch den Ankömmling vor dem Hintergrund des hell erleuchteten Korridors nicht erkennen.

„Ja, was gibt es? Pala?", fragte er. _Nein. Nicht groß genug._

„Haltet Eure Hände so, dass ich sie sehen kann. Keine Tricks, ich kann euch perfekt sehen."

„Wa-… Aeren?"

„Ja. Macht die Sache nicht unnötig kompliziert. Ihr werdet mit mir kommen, auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Der ehemalige Zeremonienmeister erhob sich langsam. „Wo sind meine Wachen? Wo ist Pala?"

„Ich konnte die meisten von ihnen dazu überreden, ihre Posten zu verlassen. Was Pala angeht… ich vermute, er war derjenige, der vor Eurer Tür stand? Fallt nicht über ihn."

Rahebats Blut gefror in seinen Adern, und Übelkeit bemächtigte sich seiner.

„Was vollen deine Auftraggeber von mir?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber da mir aufgetragen wurde, Euch lebend einzusammeln, vermute ich, dass man noch Verwendung für euch hat."

Eine neue Stimme war hinter Aeren zu vernehmen. „Wir haben die Kinder gefunden."

„Gut. Damit wäre auch unsere zweite Aufgabe erledigt. Lord Rahebat, wenn Ihr mir nun folgen würdet?"

* * *

Die Space Marines kehrten zum Palast zurück, Blut auf ihren Rüstungen und in entspannter Stimmung. Keiner von ihnen war gefallen; die Soldaten der imperialen Armee, die seit Jahren keinen echten Kampf gesehen hatten, waren in keiner guten Form gewesen.

Aeren war schon einige Zeit vor ihnen wieder da gewesen. Er hatte Rahebat in einen Raum gesperrt, und die Rajai mit ihren zwei jüngsten Kindern, Anjika und Suthi, wiedervereinigt. Es war seltsam, Myridna in der Rolle der liebenden Mutter zu sehen, wo er sie doch als streng und verächtlich kennengelernt hatte.

Dieser glückliche Moment fand natürlich mit der Ankunft Errakes ein jähes Ende, der ihnen in seiner üblichen, teilnahmslosen Art vom Tod ihres ältesten Sohnes berichtete. Wo ihre älteste Tochter Shanti war, vermochte niemand zu sagen.

* * *

Später wurden die Regenten in die Banketthalle gerufen. Am fernen Ende war ein Thron aus schwarzem Stein aufgestellt worden. Dort saß Errake, und auf beiden Seiten standen viele seiner Gefolgsleute, sowie einige der übrigen Astartes. Nur die Lampen hinter der Versammlung waren eingeschaltet, und man hatte sie auf auf ein schwaches, rotes Zwielicht eingestellt; im Vorderen Bereich warfen nur einige Kohlenbecken ihr flackerndes Licht. Dadurch war der Ort von einer düsteren Atmosphäre erfüllt, und das Feuer tanzte in den Augen der Anwesenden. Errake war in seinen schwarzen Panzer gehüllt, der selbst das wenige Licht, das auf ihn fiel, noch zu verschlucken schien. So war er kaum zu sehen, ein riesiger, schattenhafter Umriss im Mittelpunkt des Ganzen.

Vor den Versammelten kniete Rahebat, allein und niedergeschlagen. Er trug eine einfache Hose und ein ärmelloses Unterhemd. Man hatte ihn geknebelt, und seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Getrocknetes Blut an seiner Schläfe verriet, dass man nicht sonderlich sanft mit ihm umgegangen war, und er schien in weite Ferne zu blicken. Myridna gefiel das alles überhaupt nicht.

„Hier ist der Dissident", begann Errake, zu den Ankömmlingen gewandt. Seine Stimmte dröhnte durch die höhlenartige Halle, verstärkt durch seinen Voxcaster. „Es ist an der Zeit, ihn zu bestrafen."

Die Raj ging um den knienden Mann herum, darauf bedacht, sich ihre Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen, und positionierte sich zwischen ihm und dem dunklen Thron.

„Es ist nicht nötig, ihn zu bestrafen", sagte sie. „Er hat nur getan, was er für richtig hielt. Er ist nun ein Gefangener, und nicht länger eine Bedrohung für Euch."

„In gewisser Weise hast du recht", dröhnte die entsetzliche Stimme. „Sein _Leben_ hat keine Bedeutung für mich. Sein _Tod_ allerdings wird einen Zweck erfüllen."

„Welchen Zweck?"

„Er wird den anderen hohen Häusern eine Botschaft übermitteln; Ich will, dass sie wissen, dass es sehr viel vorteilhafter für sie sein wird, mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten, als uns zu bekämpfen."

Myridna beugte den Kopf, zwang sich einmal mehr zur Demut. „Mein Herr, Gnade ist eine sehr viel mächtigere Botschaft. Ich bitte Euch, sein Leben zu verschonen."

„Oh, aber ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu töten. Das werdet ihr tun."

Sie sah auf; ihr Gesicht war leer. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Es ist ganz einfach. Wenn ihr ihn tötet, wird das mir, und den anderen Häusern, beweisen, wem eure Loyalität gehört. Bis jetzt habe ich euch nicht wirklich gefordert. Sieh es als einer Prüfung eurer Entschlossenheit."

Die Raj sagte nichts. Nur ihr Kiefer mahlte vor Zorn.

Errake schnippte ein Messer in ihre Richtung; zu ihren Füßen blieb es liegen.

Myridna sah es an, und dann wieder Errake. Ihre Augen waren vor Schock und Entrüstung geweitet.

„Das kann nicht Euer ernst sein."

„Es ist mein voller Ernst. Ihr beide werdet mir seinen Kopf bringen."

„Mein Herr, dieser Mann wird nützlich sein für-"

Errake hob eine Hand, was sie zum Schweigen brachte. „Verschwende. Nicht. Meine Zeit. Die Sache steht nicht zur Diskussion. Du und dein Gatte werden diesen Mann töten und seinen Kopf abschneiden. Oder möchtest du vielleicht von unserem Arrangement zurücktreten?"

Er machte eine Handbewegung; auf beiden Seiten wurde viele Waffen bereitgemacht.

„Trefft eure Wahl. Tötet ihn jetzt, oder sterbt mit ihm."

Myridna stand für einen Moment zähneknirschend da. Dann ging sie langsam in die Knie und hob das Messer auf. Es war ein ungeschlachtes Ding mit einer schweren, gezackten Klinge. Sie blickte mit Abscheu darauf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie eine Kamera auf sie gerichtet wurde. Langsam wandte sie sich um. Erst jetzt sah sie das Blut, dass sich um Rahebats Waden gesammelt hatte; man hatte ihm die Sehnen zerschnitten. Sie machte einen Schritt vor und kam hinter ihm zu stehen. Ihr Mann kam ebenfalls auf die beiden zu. „Gib mir das Messer, meine Liebe. Ich werde es tun."

Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu und reichte ihm die Klinge. In diesem Augenblick erwachte Rahebat aus seiner Betäubung. Als ihm bewusst wurde, was da gerade geschah, begann er durch seinen Knebel hindurch zu schreien, und versuchte, sich davon zu winden; doch Myridna packte ihn und hielt ihn fest.

Agipor hob das Messer über seinen Kopf. „Vergib mir, alter Freund", murmelte er. Rahebat schrie und wand sich noch immer. Das Messer fuhr herab.

* * *

Der Tod kam schnell. Agipor hatte anscheinend eine kritische Stelle getroffen, und Rahebat erschlaffte nach ein paar Sekunden des Aufbäumens und des Zuckens. Die Enthauptung allerdings war eine lange und dreckige Angelegenheit, und sowohl Agipor als auch Myridna weinten und würgten die ganze Zeit über. Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, bevor sie Muskeln, Sehnen und die Wirbelsäule durchtrennt hatten. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, waren sie beiden von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blut bespritzt. Gemeinsam hoben sie den Kopf auf, entfernten den Knebel und schlossen Rahebats Augen. Den Kopf wie einen Säugling vor ihre Brust haltend, wandte Myridna sich um und sah Errake an.

Die dunkle Gestalt nickte. „Bring ihn her." Er gestikulierte erneut. Jemand, der neben dem Thron stand, trat mit einem großen Silbertablett vor.

Aller Kraft beraubt, platzierte sie den Kopf auf der polierten Oberfläche, und strich sanft über das schwarze Haar. „Was für eine schändliche Zurschaustellung."

„Auch sie dient einem Zweck. Im Moment habe ich keine Verwendung mehr für euch. Ihr könnt gehen."

Und so verließen die Regenten den Saal, eng aneinander geschmiegt, ihres Stolzes und ihrer Würde beraubt.

* * *

Aeren hatte die grausige Vorstellung mit einer seltsamen Ruhe verfolgt. Vielleicht, weil er in der letzten Zeit so viel Blutvergießen gesehen hatte, nicht zuletzt bei den Gelegenheiten, bei denen er selbst dafür verantwortlich gewesen war. Vielleicht war seine Fähigkeit, Entsetzen zu empfinden, endgültig erschöpft. Doch wenn er darüber nachdachte, war nichts allzu schlimmes passiert: Rahebats Tod war so schnell und sauber gewesen, wie die Umstände es zuließen, und danach hatten die Rajai nur noch totes Fleisch geschnitten. Er belächelte die heftigen Reaktionen der beiden; sie waren offensichtlich nicht an solche Dinge gewöhnt. _Im Gegensatz zu mir_ , dachte er. Und _diese_ Erkenntnis beunruhigte ihn doch, wenn auch nur ein wenig.

* * *

Nach diesem Ereignis dauerte es nicht lange, bis die anderen hohen Häuser kamen, um Errake ihre Aufwartung zu machen. Sie alle hatten das Video der Enthauptung gesehen, und die Botschaft, die es begleitet hatte. Was Errake verlangte, war zwar unangenehm, aber nicht allzu weit hergeholt, wenn man bedachte, dass er nun de facto der Herrscher Mahamats war. Und da sie die Alternative gesehen hatten, entschlossen sich die Adligen, fürs Erste mitzuspielen, und zu sehen, welche Absprachen man würde treffen können. Natürlich galt das nicht für alle: ein gewisser Lord Muriyah, der frommste unter ihnen, entschloss sich stattdessen, sich selbst und seine gesamte Familie zu töten; aber nicht, bevor er nicht seine gesamte Dienerschaft vergiftet hatte.

Und so kam es, dass sich die Oberhäupter der hohen Häuser einige Schichten später in der großen Halle versammelten. Rahebats verwesender Kopf war auf einem Podest auf der linken Seite platziert worden, und der Geruch des verrottenden Fleisches vermischte sich schwerem Räucherwerk zu einem verstörenden Brodem; eine grimme Erinnerung an den Preis der Auflehnung.

Sie brachten Geschenke und knieten der Reihe nach vor dem schwarzen Thron. Errake, der dort wie eine Statue in seiner Rüstung saß, hatte wenige Worte und noch weniger Gesten für sie übrig; und auch sie sahen, dass er ein vollkommen Fremder war, nicht nur aufgrund seines Geburtsortes, sondern durch seine befremdliche Natur. Und sie wurden sich bewusst, dass ihre alte Lebensweise die kommenden Tage nicht unverändert und unbeschadet überstehen würde.

* * *

Draußen in der Galaxie drehen sich die Räder des Schicksals ebenfalls weiter. Obwohl es die Imperialen noch nicht wissen, zieht der dreizehnte schwarze Kreuzzug rasch herauf; und bald werden Milliarden von Sterblichen in seinen Schlund geschleudert werden, Figuren in einem Spiel beherrscht von Titanen und Göttern. Unter ihnen, ein seltsames Paar: ein junger Bursche und sein uralter Gebieter. Nur die Zeit wird zeigen, ob sie die Stärke und das Glück haben, dem Sturm zu trotzen, oder ob sie verschlungen werden.

~ FIN ~

* * *

 **Ich möchte allen danken, die es bis hierher geschafft haben - irgendetwas muss ich dann ja wohl richtig gemacht haben : ) Vielleicht magst du ja ein Review da lassen. Was hat dir gefallen, was nicht? Reviews sind Ambrosia für Autoren, besonders, wenn sie positiv sind *lach*.  
**

 **Meine Geschichte auf Deutsch zu übersetzen hat Spaß gemacht, war aber auch eine Heidenarbeit, und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich den Aufwand für meine künftigen Geschichten nochmal treiben werde. Na ja. Time will tell. Also, danke fürs Lesen nochmal, und bis demnächst!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Onyx**


End file.
